Danny Phantom in The Rogue Wave
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: Vacation in the Florida Keys is cut short when Danielle's Ice Powers finally surface, and a group of cocky local kids don't make things easier when they challenge Becky to surf one of their famous Rogue Waves, proving her worth to the ghost hunting team.
1. Introduction

**Continuing with my updates of my old stories, I give you the new introduction to The Rouge Wave. The two parts will come as I finish them. This intro may be subject to future editing.**

* * *

The scene opens on a decorative brochure that read "The Florida Keys" in big bold letters. The view zoomed out to reveal Jazz looking through it intently. She leaned against the kitchen counter with a pair of cooking mittens sitting nearby. Danielle sat in a chair nearby while she waited patiently for the timer on the oven to count down to zero. The winter months had changed her attire from shorts to sweats, but now that spring had arrived, she had switched back to her regular wardrobe.

"So Becky's grandfather owns a timeshare in the keys?" Jazz asked the girl, lowering the brochure to look directly at her.

"Yeah," Danielle confirmed. "She had to beg and plead, but she got him to agree to let us use it for our break," she said, never taking her eyes off the oven. "You have any idea how hard it is to get a place to live in Key West?"

"I still can't believe we convinced our parents to let us go unsupervised," Sam added with a smile. She, Danny and Tucker sat at the kitchen table as they went over road maps of several states spanning the country. "How did you guys convince my parent's to let me go anyway?" she asked.

"Yours and Tucker's think we're going camping and they won't be able to reach us by phone for a week," Danny answered with a smug grin. He and Tucker then slapped hands.

"Nicole and Becky's parents trust Jazz to keep us all safe on this trip," Danielle added to the conversation.

"I won't be the only one," Jazz informed her but speaking to the group. "I'm bringing a friend of mine; she and I will both be in charge of all six of you," she said smugly.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Tucker said slyly as he and Danny eyed each other secretly and smirked as they began to mentally concoct as battle plan. Too bad for them, Jazz heard.

"Don't go getting any brilliant ideas," she warned them. "I've been worried about bringing her over because of the issues it would bring about."

"Such as?" Danny asked; intrigued by why she would be hesitant to introduce her friend to them.

"Because I know Tucker would hit on her," she yelled as she pointed at him, causing a wide grin to spread across his face. "She has also had a thing for Danny ever since he revealed himself as a world hero last summer." That was when she looked at Sam. "Please don't give her a hard time about it?" she pleaded.

"Alright," Sam reluctantly agreed. "But if she hits on him I will make it very clear that he is off the market," she warned as she formed a fist with her hand and slammed it down on the table.

"If it comes to that, please just go far enough to get your point across," Jazz pleaded. "I don't want you scaring her off; she's the first person I'm going to bring over to this house that isn't scared off by our parent's ghostly activities. She'll be here soon," she added, looking at her watch to confirm the time.

"How is it that I'm the ladies man," Tucker asked with a scowl as he stuck his thumb into his chest. "And he's the one that gets all the girls?" he asked, pointing his thumb at Danny as he leaned back in his chair with a large grin stretched across his face.

Everyone perked up when the oven's timer went off; the pie was done. "Hey!" Danielle shrieked with excitement as she jumped out of her seat and rushed for the oven. "The pie's done!" she yelled as she threw the door open and reached inside.

"Oh, this is gunna be good," Sam said slyly as she and Tucker smirked at each other.

"NO! DANIELLE!" Jazz screamed.

"What?" she asked as she leaned up away from the oven with the steaming pie in hand.

"You're not wearing any oven mitts again!" Jazz screamed as she pointed at the girl, her hand trembling fearfully.

"Oven mitts?" Danielle asked, clearly misunderstanding what she had been told. She sniffed the air as smoke began rising in front of her. She looked down and looked back up as her eyes widened. "Uh oh," she said nervously. "YAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she ran by the others, tossing the pie into the air. It came back down and landed on a pot holder on the table; it wobbled a bit before settling. She dove for the sink and turned on the cold water, sticking her hands in so they could cool off. "Ahh, that's refreshing," she sighed with relief as steam rose from the sink.

"You know what, that was entertaining," Tucker said with a smirk.

"Uh, guys?" Danny groaned as he appeared to pull something off the pie tin; the material appeared burned and leathery.

Danielle pulled her hands out of the cold water and turned around to reveal to the others that her hands had been burned much more severely than the last time this happened. Burned skin was hanging from her fingers. "Cool!" she said with interest. "I think I can see bone."

Tucker covered his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up. "Awesome!" Sam said with amazement as she stood up from the table.

"I'll get the ointment," Danny sighed as he walked out of view.

"This is not good," Jazz said fearfully as she grabbed Danielle's wrists and held them up so she could get a better look at them. "She isn't in pain meaning this is third degree. We have to take her to the hospital, NOW!" she shouted.

"In a minute," Sam urged her to step away as she held up a camera. "We gotta…document this…you know?" she said to weakly cover up her real intentions. She snapped off a quick photo of the girl's hands; the developer spitting out an instant photo. "Heh heh, hello humiliation nation," she hissed under her breath.

"Yes, the doctors will want to know all about how this happened," Jazz agreed, not catching onto what Sam was really intending on using the photo for. "DANNY!" she called out to him. "Where is that ointment!"

"Right here," he replied as he strolled back into the kitchen with the healing ointment in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. He appeared to be taking his jolly ol' time.

"Did you get side-tracked?" Jazz asked him, clearly annoyed. "Because I could have found this in my sleep," she said as she snatched the medication from him.

"Get snippy if you want Jazz," Danny countered, staying cool minded not to fight with her. "I've suffered worse injuries; her powers will heal it right up."

"Hmph," Jazz growled as she turned towards the girl, now sitting in a chair. She began to apply the healing lotion to her hands gently, but was shocked when the girl's hands began letting off a blue mist. "Huh?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow before Danielle's hands suddenly became encased in blocks of ice. "YAAH!" she yelped as she jumped back.

"HEY!" Danielle yelled as the weight of the blocks of ice brought her crashing out of her chair and onto the floor. "What did you do to me!" she demanded to know; seeming quite irritated that she wasn't told that would happen.

"That wasn't me," Jazz defended herself, still shocked from the experience. "I think it came from you."

"From me?" Danielle asked as she tried to lift the heavy ice blocks, failing miserably. They dropped to the floor, pulling her with them. "How could they have come from me?" she panted.

"Your freezing powers must be surfacing," Danny guessed as he reached down and felt the girl's forehead. "Your temperature seems normal, but things are soon to get worse for you," he warned her.

"You mean she could freeze to death like you almost did?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Yes," Danny confirmed. A look of panic spread across Danielle's face when he said this. "But we can get her help," he said to reassure the girl. "We just need to make a quick trip to Frostbite to teach her how to control it; when do we leave for Florida?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Jazz answered, calming down after such a traumatic experience. "But we still have a lot of planning to do," she reminded him.

"Well your friend will be here soon, won't she?" Danny asked her. "Plan the trip without us and catch us up later," he suggested. "We don't care how you plan to get us there as long as we have fun."

"Your friend is gunna be here soon?" Tucker gasped happily. "Can't wait to meet her," he said confidently.

"Take Romeo with you," Jazz demanded as she pointed her thumb at him.

"Hey!" he complained. "Just because I'm a ladies' man doesn't mean-" he started to comeback with before he was cut off as Sam stuffed a piece of pie into his mouth.

"Oh, shut up Romeo and eat your pie already," she said as she shoved the pie into his mouth.

He chewed for a moment as he tested the taste. "Mmm, blueberry!" he exclaimed happily.

Danny shot a ray of blue energy from one of his finger tips, striking the two blocks of ice surrounding Danielle's hands, causing them to melt away, revealing that her hands had magically been healed. "Hey, my hands aren't burnt anymore," she said with amazement as she looked at them more closely.

"I told you her powers would heal her hands quickly," Danny mocked his older sister simply to irritate her, succeeding easily.

"Just get out of here," she growled. "Take her to see Frostbite so she can learn to control this power." That was when she caught a glimpse of Sam and Tucker eating pie. "And be sure to take them with you," she suggested. "When Kim gets here, I want her to adjust to the house before you guys come strolling back in."

"Kim huh?" Tucker asked romantically. "So, does Kim have a last name?" he asked flirtatiously. His mouth was suddenly stuffed with more pie.

"Shut up and eat your pie," Jazz scorned him angrily as she stuffed the pie in his face.

"So," Danny began to say to his little sister. "You ready to learn from the master of ice fighting?" he asked her.

"Boy am I," she said with excitement. "I've been wanting to use freezing powers for months now."

"Then we should probably get going," he suggested as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"No way!" Danielle snapped. "I want pie first!" she yelled.

She pushed her way passed him and dove for her seat at the table where a piece of pie had already been cut for her. It was still steaming, so she blew on it to cool it down, only when she exhaled, she exhaled a strong gust of very cold wind that covered her fork and piece of pie in icicles.

She looked at it for a few moments before she looked across the table and jittered at the sight of Sam and Tucker frozen over in ice in the positions they had taken right before being frozen. They were both about to eat pieces of their own pies, but were caught with their mouths wide open. They couldn't move anything other than their eyes. They glanced at each other before glaring at the girl they despised.

"Whoops," Danielle said with shock. "Sorry," she apologized dearly as she looked away nervously and blushed.

"I'll go turn up the thermostat," Jazz sighed with annoyance as she walked out of view as the scene blacked out.


	2. Part 1

**Finally! I found enough spare time to update this story. Currently working on Part two of this story and Part 4 of Alien Invaders. Now I just have to find time for them, if homework doesn't get in the way! Enjoy!**

* * *

Out of pitch blackness, the Fenton's ghost portal opened up within the ghost zone before the Specter Speeder raced through. It swerved and weaved around floating boulders before passing by a floating island covered in thick jungle growth. From down below, Skulker and Technus are seen arguing amongst each other as the Specter Speeder flew by in the background, going unnoticed by the two. Their fight is incomprehensible.

The Specter Speeder is next seen flying low over a very large maze of hedges. From down below, a large monster with a thousand eyes is arm wrestling a very muscular ghost and losing, but when he sees the Specter Speeder he points to it. "Huh?" the muscular ghost grunted, looking in the direction the many eyed monster pointed.

The monster took this opportunity to take advantage. With one mighty swing, he brought his arm across and pinned the mighty ghost's arm to the table they were sitting at. "YES!" he cheered excitedly before he started dancing around his peeved advisary.

"Wow!" Danielle gasped; she was looking out the side window of the Specter Speeder as Tucker steered, swerving around several more floating boulders. A wispy blue ghost laughed as it drifted by the window. "So this is the ghost zone?" she asked with wide eyed wonderment. "I can't believe that it's so big!"

"We haven't been able to map the whole thing," Danny answered her. "The depth of this place is limitless, it goes on forever."

"One day, if we're lucky, maybe she'll get lost in here," Sam whispered to Tucker, leaning in close enough to him so that the other two couldn't hear. They both chuckled as Tucker steered them through a cloud of green gas.

"The laws of the ghost zone are different than in the real world," Danny explained as Danielle turned away from the window. "At least, the physical laws anyway," he added.

"The physical laws?" Danielle asked skeptically. She cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"There are some things here that we can't phase through," he explained. "Other's, we can, but that's only in our ghost forms. When we are in our human forms, we're the ghosts."

"We're the ghosts?" Danielle asked as she and Danny sat in their seats.

"As humans we can physically phase through almost anything while we're in here," Sam answered from the front seat, never turning to face the girl. "Objects, barriers, ghosts. Nothing can touch us except in extreme circumstances."

"Such as?" Danielle asked, still sounding skeptical.

"Such as if a ghost has a special ability or property about them that allows them to physically touch those that are intangible, much like how the Fenton Fisher, the Ghost Gauntlets and even some nets can trap ghosts even if they are intangible," Danny explained. "Some of these ghosts are friends of ours, allies. Others, not so much. You've met some of them by now," he added with a nod of the head.

Danielle gulped nervously and glanced back out the window as Vlad's face suddenly appeared, reflecting in the glass, smirking at her. She yelped and jumped in her seat. Vlad's vampiric profile disappeared as she turned her attention back to Danny.

"So, if I'm ever in some sort of pickle," Danielle began to ask. "I can simply transform back into my human form to escape from danger?" she asked, turning back from the window.

"Yes and no," Danny answered. "Yes, by doing so you will be given the advantage of phasing through objects while the enemy has to go around. No because even in our human forms we are still affected by their energy attacks," he informed the young ghost hunter.

"And because we are more affected by energy attacks in our human forms, we should refrain from transforming back except for in extreme circumstances where fleeing is required?" Danielle speculated.

"Now you're getting it," Danny congratulated her with a smile. "Now another thing to watch out for are these floating doors you see all over the place," Danny continued as he pointed out the window.

Danielle followed his gaze and looked upon several floating doors as they raced by.

"Some will open up into a ghost's lair, others will open up into our world whereas others still will simply open other doors in other places here in the ghost zone," Danny explained to her.

"They are kinda like sealed ghost portals," Tucker explained. "Only much more easily accessible than the one in your parent's lab."

"And speaking of portals," Danny was reminded. "Whether in the ghost zone or our world, random ghost portals have been known to open," he explained to the ghost girl. She sat, listening, finding all of this to be informative and quite intriguing. "You'll want to steer clear of those as often as possible because not only will they open up into random destinations, but they are gates to other time periods as well. Get lost in one after passing through and you might become stuck in the past if it closes behind you."

"I assume you've heard of one of the most famous natural portals," Sam mentioned from the front seat with a grin. "The Bermuda Triangle?"

"Yeah, I have," Danielle confirmed with a nod. "There is so much that I never learned from Vlad," she sighed with disbelief. "I thought only yours and his portals existed. I never imagined that natural portals already existed."

"There is much for you to learn," Danny said with a grin as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "And your freezing powers are something you'll soon begin to pick up on."

"So who is this Frostbite guy anyway?" Danielle asked curiously.

"You ever hear the tale of the Abominable Snowman?" Sam asked from the front seat.

"Yeah," Danielle confirmed, scared of the thought that he might be a scary looking, monstrous ghost.

"Well, Frostbite is the ghostly leader of an entire race of ice yetis called The Far Frozen," Danny informed her, not giving Sam the chance to glorify herself by scaring the girl. "No need to let his appearance frighten you," he reassured her. "He is one of my greatest allies here."

Danielle hesitated for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not to believe him. But after a moment she nodded in understanding that she might be startled by his appearance at first, but there was nothing for her to fear when she did.

The Specter Speeder suddenly jerked to the side as Tucker steered around the icy tunnel entrance to the Realm of the Far Frozen, staying clear of the dangerous tunnel that nearly destroyed the ship the last time they passed through it.

"What's the deal Tucker!" Sam shouted angrily after nearly being knocked from her seat when the ship lurched so suddenly. "Why aren't we taking the tunnel entrance like before?"

"Because I have no wish to destroy the ship, like before," Tucker scolded her in response. "Remember what happened last time?"

Images and thoughts of them screaming as the ship crashed to a smoking halt in the snow at the other end of the tunnel quickly ran through her mind. "I see your point," she conferred.

"I'm taking us through the back entrance," Tucker explained himself. He lurched the steering levers to the side once more to fly the ship around a floating iceberg before descending towards the icy realm below.

The ship cleared the top of a mountainous ridge before taking a steep dive down the edge of the mountain side. A trail of snow that had been uplifted when they flew over followed their decent of the mountain. When the ship reached the valley they came to a sudden stop, blowing snow in all directions, forming a circle in the deep snow drift.

The rockets died down and quieted as the Specter Speeder landed on the snow covered ground. The side door opened and Danny jumped out and into the frozen wasteland in his ghostly form. He was followed closely by Sam and Tucker who had dressed in warm jackets to compensate for the cold.

Danielle came to the opened side door of the Specter Speeder and was unprepared for the sudden drop in temperature. She had her arms wrapped around her body; she began shivering instantly as soon as she stepped off the flying vehicle. "Whoa! Who left the AC on?" she asked as her breath came out in cold blue wisps.

"You should have been better prepared," Danny chuckled with a smile, turning to face her before turning back to the vast snowy wasteland before him. "Where is everybody?" he asked in a whisper so only he could hear what he was saying.

"Oh man," Tucker exclaimed more loudly. They all looked around at the snowy expanse before them. Icy fur huts were scattered here and there, caves lined the mountainside where they had just descended from in the ship. The sound of silence rode on the wind, the entire place seemed almost like it had become abandoned. "This place is a ghost town," he muttered.

Sam scowled at him and scoffed. "Perhaps they saw your reckless driving and ran for cover," she said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Tucker grunted as Danny eyed the landscape. He squinted his eyes as he looked off in the distance and through the snow he saw what appeared to be yet another mountain made of snow and ice, a mountain with a large doorway and many windows scaling the sides. He listened to the wind more intently and thought he heard the sound of cheering.

"I'm heading off to find Frostbite," Danny informed the others without looking back at them. "I don't think they've abandoned their home, they're just elsewhere at the time." He took several steps away before turning back to face them. "You guys stay here and guard the ship," he ordered them.

"Umm, are you sure?" Sam asked skeptically, unsure as to why he would ask them to stay behind.

"We can do that easily enough dude," Tucker said in the same skeptical tone. "But why do you want us to do something that seems so unnecessary?" he asked.

"Well," Danny began to answer as he began hovering in the air. He turned to face them and a wicked grin had spread across his face. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on Danielle for me," he answered.

"Huh? WHAT!" Tucker gasped from shock.

"EXCUSE ME!" Sam yelled angrily, her face turning red with rage. "How dare you! I'm not gunna sit here and babysit this little ankle biter!" she snapped, pointing at the ghost girl behind her. Danielle proceeded to giggle as she intertwined her fingers behind her head.

"You're doing me a great favor," Danny called out to them as he flew away into the wind. He had apparently ignored Sam's rage. "I'll catch up with you after I've found Frostbite," he assured them before he turned and flew off, disappearing in the heavily falling snow.

"Grrrr," Sam fumed, her hands tightened into fists at her side. "He expects us to do the impossible," she grumbled under her breath. "We're in the middle of a frozen wasteland, what kind of trouble could she possibly get herself into?" she asked more to herself.

"Without a warm coat she's soon to be a frozen waste of our time," Tucker grumbled as he and Sam turned to watch the young girl running around trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. "Who would ever think that a little monster like her could masquerade as a sweet little girl so easily?" he asked more to himself.

As Danielle continued to run around laughing playfully like a child, she soon noticed something that sparked interest and caught her attention. "Hey, what's that over there!" she asked gleefully before she took off across the snow.

"We should probably go after her don't you think?" Tucker asked Sam in a worried tone.

"Nope," she answered firmly. "I'm staying right here," she said smugly as she folded her arms and stuck her nose into the air. "Besides, she can take care of herself."

"Maybe so," Tucker confirmed. "But you do realize that if anything does happen to her on our watch, Danny will be furious with us," he reminded her. "His parents will probably have our hides mounted above the fireplace!" he added fearfully as he began to sweat and shake nervously.

Sam's eyes shot open upon the realization that he was right. They obviously wouldn't lose their hides if something happened to the ghost girl; there wasn't even enough room for the two of them to fit let alone be mounted above the Fenton's fireplace. But they would still be in a load of trouble if she was hurt or lost in this frozen wasteland. "After that rotten little trouble maker!" Sam shouted as she dashed after the little girl with Tucker in short pursuit.

* * *

Danny drew nearer to the ice castle that Frostbite resided in when he wasn't out and about in the research labs or medical treatment facilities that could be found in the catacomb of interlinking caves under the mountain. He flew around back when he heard loud cheering coming from the direction of the same arena that he had learned to use his freezing powers. He landed at the top of a large frozen pillar and perked up with a smile as he looked down at the spectacle before him.

Frostbite stood off to the side of the arena while three younger far frozen yetis tested out their powers for the first time. Frostbite was instructing the younger class of snow beasts while the rest of the realms residents cheered them on from the stands. "Well, I guess this explains why the rest of the realm is vacant," he realized.

"FIRE!" Frostbite shouted triumphantly. Yet another far frozen yeti stood behind a giant clay target thrower. He pulled on a lever and sent a large disc flying through the air; it just so happened to go flying in Danny's general direction.

Frostbite's three students raised their heads into view; two off to the sides with the third in the middle. All of their eyes glowed brilliantly with blue light before they all fired on the flying disc. Their beams all hit the target at the same time, diminishing it into rubble, but it didn't stop there. The six beams fused into one and continued straight for Danny.

"Huh?" Danny questioned with curiosity. "Yaah!" he screamed as he jumped back off the ice pillar he was standing on. He formed an ecto-plasmic energy ball in one hand before thrusting it forward, blasting the green energy into the heart of the icy blue beam only inches from his outstretched hand.

A massive explosion resulted, destroying the ice pillar and surrounding Danny in a heavy veil of dark smoke and dust. The brilliant flash of light from the explosion blinded everyone in the arena. The thunderous boom shook the entire stadium. As soon as everything had settled down, everyone looked up to see the dark cloud that had resulted slowly begin to dissipate from over the arena.

"Sir, what do you think caused that explosion?" the far frozen resident that stood behind the target thrower asked his monstrous leader.

"I'm not quite sure," Frostbite answered without taking his eyes off the cloud of smoke that still lingered overhead. "Ice alone couldn't have caused that explosion; that was the result of an ecto-plasmic energy attack colliding with the ice beams," he informed his comrade.

"Could we be under attack?" one of the three younger far frozen students asked their teacher.

"Possibly," Frostbite confirmed. "Let's wait for the smoke to clear first. In the meantime, prepare to attack if it comes to that, but only on my signal," he instructed them. The three students tensed up beside their leader as they waited patiently for the rest of the smoke to clear. By now it had shrunk in size drastically and had become less opaque.

"Hey, I think I can see a person in there," a far frozen resident in the stands observed as he held his hand over his eyes for a better view.

"Yes me too," a yeti next to him confirmed.

"But who?" Frostbite asked in a hushed voice.

The rest of the cloud dispersed leaving Danny alone in the air, no longer concealed. His arm was still outstretched from when he launched his close range attack, by now his hand had stopped letting off the green vapor that usually followed an energy attack. He was still tense and appeared to be trying to catch his breath after such an ordeal.

"That…was too close…for comfort," Danny sighed between deep breaths.

"Phantom!" Frostbite shouted out in shock.

"The Great One returns!" several far frozen residents shouted before they all bowed to his presence.

"The Savior of the Ghost Zone!" the three students gasped before they too bowed out of the honor of meeting him again.

"Aha!" Frostbite laughed overzealously as Danny descended upon the arena, landing in front of the large ghost before being pulled into a spine crushing bear hug. "Danny Phantom, you are most welcome here at any time!" he said sounding overjoyed.

"That's great," Danny wheezed. "Think you could let me breath?" he asked through strained breaths. Frostbite proceeded to release him and let him fall to his feet. "Thanks," Danny thanked him as he rubbed the back of his neck to get a kink out of it.

"You were not hurt too badly in the explosion were you O' Great One?" Frostbite asked out of concern for Danny's slight exhaustion.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Danny chuckled waving it off as an unfortunate accident. "Besides, consider it payback after the trouble I put you through when you were training me to use my powers."

"That day so long ago was no trouble at all young Danny," Frostbite reassured him.

"Speak for yourself," one of the far frozen residents in the stands mumbled while several others nodded in agreement.

"So, what brings you back to our icy realm?" Frostbite asked him. "Undergrowth giving you trouble again?" he asked out of curiosity. "Or did you just drop by to say hello and test out how well your abilities have improved since you were last here?"

"Well, while the latter is tempting," Danny chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I actually brought someone here for you to teach," he confessed. "Care to take on a fourth student today?" he asked, eyeballing the three he had been teaching previously.

Several far frozen residents in the stands went wide eyed when they heard him say that he brought someone new to learn under Frostbite's teachings. Frostbite seemed just as perplexed as them. "Another ghost with freezing abilities?" Frostbite asked curiously, not expecting such a request from the ghost boy.

* * *

Danielle sprinted through the entrance to a fire lit cave lined with torches and spears that stuck out of the ground as protective barriers to the entrance. The heavy snowfall outside made seeing outside of the cave impossible. Sam and Tucker ran into the cave a short distance behind the young ghost girl. They stopped just short of trampling her to catch their breaths.

"The temperature is below freezing," Tucker wheezed for breath. "Yet she doesn't appear to be affected."

"And she's not even in her ghost form yet," Sam sputtered. "Her core temperature must be colder than normal or something," she figured.

"Well that would explain why the cold sensation is finally starting to surface," Tucker theorized. "The same thing happened to Danny before his body became too sensitive to the cold."

"Looks like they've remodeled the place a little since we were last here," Sam mentioned after at last catching her breath. She and Tucker took a moment to notice the lit torches and the spears lining the entrance; newly added features that must have been an added security benefit.

Standing before them, Danielle was completely awestruck by the carved designs on the walls of the cave. "Who made all of these markings?" she asked the older two teens. She stood near one side of the cave and looked up at a large drawing of what appeared to be a disproportionate version of Danny's face. "They look just like Danny," she said with awe.

"Well they do worship him as a deity," Tucker mentioned as he put his hands on his hips.

"Ever since he saved the ghost zone from certain destruction long before you came along," Sam added, scowling as she made the statement.

"From what kind of danger was he facing?" Danielle asked with a worrying frown.

"Pariah Dark," Tucker said while folding his arms.

"The King of all Ghosts," Sam added as she approached the wall and pointed to several more badly made carvings. The one she pointed to depicted Danny's struggle to put him back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. "Ever since he defeated him, the ghosts that live in this realm have worshiped him like a god," she informed the young girl.

"Wow, I never would have imagined that Danny could have that much of an impact on anybody," Danielle whispered with awe. She began to run her hand over a carving of his DP symbol which had been cut into the stone. "Hopefully one day, I'll have the same impact on someone as he has," she said with determination.

"TRESPASERS!" someone suddenly bellowed from behind them. The three ghost fighters gasped and turned to see two far frozen guards standing in the entrance, blocking their escape. "You human meat bags don't belong here," the one that bellowed at them snarled angrily.

"Hey dudes, our mistake," Tucker said nervously, holding his hands up with his palms facing them.

"We aren't trespassing," Sam snapped at them, but keeping her cool so as not to anger them further. "We're friends of your people and your leader, Frostbite," she tried to reassure them. "We were told we were welcome back at any time," she claimed.

"Liars!" the second far frozen guard snapped angrily. "Blast them to bits to prove our superiority!" he ordered the first who nodded in recognition. The guard taking the orders built up cold blue energy in his eyes before he fired a barrage of freezing energy beams in their direction.

"Guys! Look out!" Danielle cried out as she charged Sam and Tucker, tackling them off their feet and out of range of the freezing attacks. The three of them groaned after falling back to the ground. They looked up with worry as the two far frozen guards drew closer. Danielle was the first to jump to her feet. "Stay away from them!" she ordered as she got into a fighting pose between the two ghosts and the two teens.

"We don't take orders from little children," one of them growled angrily.

"I'm gunna take pleasure in gut 'in you, girl," the other informed her as he held up a spear he had in hand. "ARGH!" he roared as he thrust the sharp tip towards the girl with all he could muster.

"Grrr," Danielle growled as she began to bar her teeth. She formed fists at her sides and infused them with ecto-energy before she brought them up and clapped them in front of her face, stopping the tip of the spear mere inches from impact. She grunted as she twisted her hands and snapped the jagged tip off the spear head. Then, with one hand, she slashed the tip through the air, releasing it and sending it back in their direction. It zipped through the air and impacted the frozen ground, imbedding itself in the rocky floor.

"Huh?" both far frozen guards said as confused looks spread across their faces. The one drew back his spear and examined the end where the tip had once been more closely. "Grrr!" they both growled, barring their teeth.

"You will pay for that child," the guard not holding the broken spear warned her.

"Is she really defending us?" Tucker asked in bewilderment. He and Sam were still on the floor behind the girl, shocked and awestruck at the display of willpower the ghost girl was showing in protecting the two teens.

"And even after how we've been treating her too," Sam added. "She's still willing to stand up and protect us from harm."

"And she's not even in her ghost form yet," Tucker said with more excitement in his eyes. "And you know what'll happen when she is?" he asked Sam.

"Her resemblance to Danny will scare them off like chickens," Sam answered with a devious grin. Danielle, overhearing them, couldn't help but crack a smile.

"It's time to end this," one of the guards growled. "You will be going now," he added as both of them built up freezing energy in their hands.

"Oh I'm going alright," Danielle mocked them. "I'm going ghost." And with those final words reminiscent of her name sake, two rings of glowing blue light appeared around her waist before they split, revealing Dani's ghost suit complete with matching colors and symbol. She was indeed the spitting image of Danny, albeit a few select differences.

The two guards went wide eyed in seeing her transformation. "It's the savior!" one of the guards shrieked with fear.

"Don't be a fool!" the other snapped at him angrily. "The savior is a teenage boy; not a little girl!" he reminded him. "She is nothing more than a fangirl who likes to dress up as the Ghost Zone's hero," he said with a wicked sneer. The other sneered wickedly as well upon making this supposed realization. Unfortunately, Dani was about to wipe the smirks off their faces.

With one swift motion, Dani suddenly disappeared into thin air before reappearing directly in front of the two ghost guards with an energized fist moments later. She thrust her fist into one of their stomachs, knocking the wind out of him, making him gasp for air. The other's mouth dropped open as he backed away for fear of being next.

"What's the matter?" Dani mocked the ghost guard backing away. "I thought you were gunna take pleasure in gutting me?" she asked him with a grin as her still clenched fist continued letting off a green vapor.

His look of fear suddenly gave way to one of anger. "I will not fear the ranting's of a child!" he shouted before he charged the girl with a massive roar as his battle cry. He swiped at her with his massive paws, slashing his claws through the air, missing her as she jumped into the air.

"Heh," Dani grunted through a wicked grin. She built up energy in both of her hands and both of her feet. She used this energy to push off the walls and ceiling of the cave. She bounced around her attacker like a pinball; he tried to follow her movements, only becoming dizzy as she was too fast for him to follow.

Finally, with one final burst of energy, she propelled herself off a stalactite hanging from above. With one well-placed kick to the back of his head, Dani sent the far frozen guard falling to the ground next to his companion. He collapsed to the cave floor with a thunderous crash, uplifting and loosening snow.

"Get up you fool!" the guard that had been punched in the gut coughed as the one that had just been hit pushed himself off the ground. "We aren't finished with this girl just yet."

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Dani sped between the two and hovered in front of them with her back to them. "Actually, you are," she informed them. She brought both of her arms forward and bent them before bringing them back down, elbowing them both in their faces. The force of the hit sent them both flying back towards the entrance to the cave where they crashed into a heap in the snow.

Everything finally went silent, save for the gusts of wind blowing snow around just outside the cave. Dani turned to face them and patted her hands together, dusting them off in the process.

"Alright, Dani!" Sam cheered as she ran up to the ghost girl. Dani turned and looked up at her with a look of surprise; she never expected such a congratulatory response from her, especially considering that she was aware of the grudge the older girl held against her. "I didn't think you could fight so well," she said as she drew the girl in for a tight embrace.

"You beat them back into next week!" Tucker exclaimed with joy. "I think you fought even better than Danny ever has!"

Dani gasped and went wide eyed in hearing him say this, not that she wasn't glad to hear the compliment coming from him, but because the thought of her being better than Danny scared her a little. She may have been made from Danny, but she never intended on trying to outshine him.

"Alright, give it a rest Tucker!" Sam warned him. "She doesn't need you thinking that she might replace Danny as the number one ghost hero." Dani chuckled nervously and blushed with embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well…I," she began to say before she heard grunting coming from behind her. "Need to finish up with these guys first," she said, regaining her confidence and composure as she turned and faced the two far frozen guards who were by now getting back to their feet.

"What do we do now?" one asked the other in a daze.

"We should seek guidance from Frostbite," the other answered, also in a daze. "We will surely-" he began to say before he was interrupted.

"-Order you both to stand down!" a loud voice bellowed out from behind them. Everyone looked up towards the entrance to the cave and gasped upon seeing Frostbite flanked by Danny at his side. "Immediately," he added with a scowl.

"But Sire!" one of them shouted in shock. "We were only-" he began to say before he too was interrupted.

"Attacking my friends," Danny finished for him with a scowl of his own. "One more aggressive move towards any of them and you'll have to answer to me," he warned them.

"Yes O' Great One!" they both complied, bowing before the young ghost hero.

"O' Great One?" Dani asked in confusion as she cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

The scene faded away to within Frostbite's icy throne room within his castle, safe from the blowing snowstorm that could be heard through the thick ice that made up the walls. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani stood in the center of this throne room while Frostbite approached a large throne, also made of ice.

The walls, ceiling and floor were made of a super shiny ice that reflected their images back at them with almost perfect clarity. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and stalagmites sat directly below, all of which were scattered here and there. A few windows were carved into the icy walls, luckily, the fur drapes had been pulled back to prevent the cold wind from entering.

Behind them all and off to the side a ways was a large statue of a Far Frozen resident. At least thirty feet tall, it dwarfed many other far frozen residents, even Frostbite himself. Appearing to have been made out of the clearest ice, it shined like glass; the intricate craftsmanship that went into making the sculpture look so life-like must have taken a long time and a lot of patience, something that a long lived ghost could easily afford.

"So, who is this ghost that you would like me to train, O' Great One?" Frostbite asked, taking a seat in the large throne.

"Frostbite, meet Danielle, my younger sister," Danny introduced as he put his hands on Dani's shoulders. She stood directly in front of him and appeared to slunk, not from embarrassment, but from fear upon meeting the monstrous leader properly. "Dani for short, with an I," he clarified.

Dani was wide eyed and quite stunned. "Heh heh," she managed to giggle through a nervous smile before she jumped when Frostbite spoke.

"Another Danny Phantom!" he asked, sounding quite shocked.

Two guards who had been standing near the entrance to the throne room went wide eyed and gulped nervously as they took an extra step back towards the wall, fearing for their safety in knowing what kind of pain and agony awaited them if they were chosen to be targets.

Frostbite stood from his throne and re-approached the group, kneeling before Danny and the young ghost girl who slid back to Danny's side to half hide herself. "I was unaware that you had a sister?" Frostbite asked, looking into Danny's eyes from eye level, despite being in a kneeling position. "A younger sister at least," he clarified, indicating that he must have known about Jazz in some form or another.

"She wasn't born naturally," Danny informed him as he brought Dani back out of hiding so Frostbite could examine her more closely, something she tried to resist but failed miserably. "She is a clone, Frostbite," he said quietly. "My clone," he added. "Created by Vlad Plasmius himself almost a year ago." Frostbite found all of this very intriguing. He looked from Danny to the young girl whose fear was slowly beginning to drain away. "She has most of my powers and is still learning to use some of them, and her freezing powers are finally surfacing."

Frostbite's eyed widened as he peered deep into the ghost girl's eyes as she looked deep into his. He managed to crack a wide grin before bellowing with a massive laugh. "This girl has the same burning desire in her eyes as you, O' Great One," he bellowed gratefully. "There is no doubt in my mind that she has the same powers that you possess. I will gladly teach her to control it."

Dani gasped with delight at being accepted as his student in the art of cyrokinesis. "Oh wow! Really!" she asked with joy, as if not believing that such a monstrous creature would agree to such a task.

"Of course," Frostbite answered with a grin as he peered down at the girl after standing back up to his full height. "I was honored to teach The Great One many months ago; I will be just as pleased to teach his sibling, who may I say has such a resemblance to him, I would dare say she was his twin if not for the difference in gender and age."

"Thanks Frostbite," Danny thanked with a warm grin. "This'll save me the trouble, and besides, she should learn from the best, and when it comes to my cyrokinesis powers, I'm still not as good as you."

"There is but one small thing I must ask of her before I can train her though," Frostbite added as a side note. He looked at the girl and his face became serious. "I must first see what control you have over the power before I can train you in its depths."

Dani gulped nervously and looked down. "A…demonstration?" she asked with hesitation.

"If you wouldn't mind," Frostbite answered with a warm smile. He stood back up to his full height and went back to his throne as Danny urged the ghost girl.

"Common Dani," he encouraged her. "Do just like you did to Sam and Tucker back at the house an hour ago," referring to when she encased them both in ice.

"But, that was just an accident," she confessed. "I wasn't trying to freeze them solid."

This jolted Danny's consciousness as if being told terrible news. "This could be bad," he said shamefully.

"Not good," Sam stated from behind the two ghost hybrids. "Frostbite wants a demonstration of her powers and she has no control. Things are about to get ugly."

"What do you care?" Tucker asked her with a scowl. She smiled nervously in response. "Don't tell me your opinion of her has suddenly changed?" he asked, his arms folded and his eyes wide.

Sam sighed in defeat before answering. "After seeing how she defended us back there in the cave, I've finally realized she's not all that bad. Don't you?" she asked, sounding quite concerned.

"Nope," he said firmly, looking up and away smugly.

"Well what does it matter what you think?" Sam scolded him. "I'm actually starting to really like her," she confessed before Tucker suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, startling her and making her jump just a bit.

"Oh thank you Sam, I thought I was the only one," he wept. Sam's eyes had been wide in shock, but it quickly turned to a look of loathing as she tried to pry him off.

Frostbite had since taken his seat in his throne and Dani had been put on the spotlight. She didn't quite know how she should demonstrate a power she had little to no control over. Nervously, she coughed into her fist, inadvertently freezing it over in ice. Her eyes widened before she ducked her frozen hand behind her back. "That's about all I can do," she confessed sadly, drooping her head and shoulders, letting her still frozen hand fall to her side in defeat.

"That's all you have control over?" Frostbite asked sounding more dumbfounded than angry or upset. Dani nodded, not looking up from the icy floor to show her face to him. Frostbite slumped back into his throne with a groan and sighed. "I'm sorry, O' Great One, but I am unable to teach your sister the fine arts of cyrokinesis," he confessed, sounding just as defeated as the young ghost girl.

"What!" Danny gasped in shock. Sam and Tucker gasped silently in the background, Dani didn't even react; she must have known already because tears began swelling in hers eyes. They spilled down her cheeks which she had concealed with her long bangs due to drooping her head. "Why won't you teach her!" Danny asked angrily.

"Please understand young Danny, it is not because I won't train your sister," Frostbite explained in a calm tone with a hint of despair. "It is because I CAN'T train her," he continued his explanation. "At least not yet," he added in confession.

"Well what's stopping you?" Tucker asked, he and Sam had come from hiding in the background and stood on either side of Danny with Dani standing in front of them, her head still drooping.

"She doesn't show the same prowess with her powers as her namesake," Frostbite answered. "In other words, her powers are not yet advanced enough for her to learn under my teachings."

"What's your point?" Sam asked, sounding concerned for once for the girl. "She froze me and Tucker solid no more than an hour ago."

"My point is that I cannot begin to teach her until she is in the same physical condition that young Danny was in when he came to control the power," Frostbite countered harshly. Everyone jumped in surprise, having never seen this side of him before. Even Dani jumped, looking up to reveal that her eyeliner was beginning to run from tears. "Her body must be in a weak physical state, nearing that of hypothermia, much like Danny was."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Danny said objectively as he folded his arms. The others looked to him to clarify. "My powers of cyrokinesis were strongest when they began to take control of my body, freezing me from the inside out. I could only control a small portion of it, but the bulk of the power was used accidentally."

"Much like Danielle's are," Sam speculated as she looked down at the girl. "Only on a much smaller scale."

"How long do you think it will be before the power begins to overwhelm her?" Tucker asked out of curiosity.

"The length of time varies from ghost to ghost," Frostbite answered as he tilted his head from side to side. "It was between two and three weeks before Danny was ready when the cold sensation began to take over."

"And if I'm a clone of Danny, then that means I should be ready in a few weeks as well?" Dani hypothesized.

"Which gives us plenty of time to have some fun over the next week and a half," Danny said happily as he ruffled the ghost girl's hair. Feeling much better about her learning situation, Dani's silent tears had dried and she wiped her smeared eyeliner on the sleeve of her suit. "So you said the length of learning time varies from ghost to ghost?" Danny asked, repeating what Frostbite had told them. "So is it faster for some ghosts…slower?" he asked, waiting for clarification.

"An interesting question O' Great One," Frostbite said with delight. He stood from his throne and began to stroll around the group. "Let us take my people for instance," he began. "My people are born with the cold sensation whereas you had to wait an entire year for it to take hold of you. And after it did, what took you three weeks took us several hundred years." The four ghost fighters stood in place, pivoting to see Frostbite as he circled around them. "Those students of mine you saw earlier, O' Great One, were only a few hundred years old. That may seem old to you, but for ghosts, they are mere children to us. They were beginners and the cold sensation has reached the critical level with them and so they are ready to be trained."

"And that time frame is the same for you and all of your people?" Dani asked, interested in the ice beast's tale.

"There was but one exception," Frostbite clarified as he held up one of his fingers. As he circled the children, he reached the large ice sculpture of the Far Frozen that stood in the center of the throne room. It stood at least thirty feet tall, dwarfing the ghostly leader, who was already large enough to dwarf the others as it was. "The Beloved One," he said, giving a name to the sculpture. "Leader of the Far Frozen before me."

"How were his powers different from yours?" Tucker asked.

"She, friend of the Great One," Frostbite clarified. "The Beloved One was female."

"A FEMALE!" all four of them gasped in shock.

"But, Frostbite, she doesn't look any different from the rest of you!" Danny pointed out.

"Unless the ice sculpture hasn't depicted her correctly," Sam added as she gazed up at the statue.

"Nope, this depicts her in all her magnificent glory," Frostbite said enthusiastically as he placed one of his giant paws on the statue. "Her facial features, her wardrobe and even her true size are depicted perfectly because this isn't a statue…this was at one time…her."

"You mean! This was her at one point in the past!" Dani asked in shock. "Whoa, she was huge!"

"But, she's made out of ice that is as clear as pure crystal," Sam said in bewilderment, her eyes wide from shock and her mouth open ajar.

"What happened to her Frostbite?" Danny asked with concern.

"She was ill," Frostbite answered with sorrow. It could be seen in his face. His eyes were filled with it, his ears drooped, his voice softened. "When she passed the throne on to me she stood up after crowning me leader of our people. When she did, her powers finally overwhelmed her, freezing her solid, and turning her into the sculpture that stands before us. Exactly as she has for the last several thousand years."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Danny said with compassion.

"I have another question for you Frostbite?" Tucker spoke up. They all turned to him as he asked his question. "We've been here a few times before and we have yet to meet one of the women of your realm. Why is that?"

This may have seemed like a justified question, but Frostbite just bellowed with laughter. "As The Great One has said moments before, The Beloved One looks just like the rest of us," he reminded Tucker to answer his question; and then he began to clarify further. "This is because our men and women are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for our men, at least among outsiders. This has given rise to the belief that there are no females in our realm, and that our people are simply born, rising from piles of snow. Which of course is complete nonsense."

"Well, as long as you guys can tell the difference," Sam chuckled, folding her arms.

"Of course we can, all too well," Frostbite said with a smile. "You see those two guards behind me?" he asked as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the two guards that stood on either side of the door to the throne room. "The one on the right is female," he informed them with a mischievous grin.

The four teens leaned around Frostbite to get a better look at the two guards and couldn't tell the difference between the two, but the one on the left was having a hard time containing his laughter while the female on the right grunted, blowing mist out of her nose in frustration.

Frostbite only began bellowing with laughter again. "I'm sorry, O' Great One, but we live in a frozen waste land; we get our comedy wherever we can, even if we have to make it ourselves."

"Ok, we need to get back on track here," Danny said quite loudly to bring them all to his attention. "You said before that The Beloved One's powers were different than the rest of your people's, how was that so?" he asked; bring them back to the point before the question was led astray.

"Agreed," Frostbite said in acknowledgment as he went on explaining. "The Beloved One had powers far superior to any of ours; this lied within her core temperature which was far lower than yours or even my own."

"Her core temperature?" Dani asked. "What's our core temperature?" she asked.

"Simply put, the average temperature for a human is about 98.6 degrees," Sam explained. "For ghost's it is much colder, hence why they seem to send chills down people's spines, because they are colder than humans."

"But my people have the lowest recorded internal core temperatures," Frostbite continued. "Negative 211 degrees Celsius; and that is where it remains constantly. The Great One is different from us though," he said, indicating Danny with one of his large paws. "While we last measured his core temperature to be only negative 197 degrees Celsius at its coldest, he could raise and lower it at will, returning his body temperature to its normal levels."

"This in turn allows me to control my power over ice," Danny realized. "Controlling just how much of that power I use at once." Then another question came to mind. "How cold was your Beloved One's core?" Danny asked.

"Negative 273.15 degrees Celsius," Frostbite answered after a short pause.

"Sounds cold," Danny uttered, not fully grasping just how cold that really was.

"Danny, that's not just cold," Sam scolded him.

"Dude, translated, that's zero Kelvin," Tucker informed him with a look of shock in his eyes. "Absolute zero!"

"People in our world have done science experiments, trying to reach temperatures that low," Dani explained in utter bewilderment. "All have failed. It's impossible to reach such a temperature, even in the natural environment."

"The people of your world have come close, as have we," Frostbite informed the group of four. "The abilities she possessed were out of this world! But-" he began to say before he broke away and looked to the side. "Her powers were also her downfall." Everyone looked up at the massive sculpture before them in absolute wonder. "In her old age, she began to lose control of them."

"Without the ability to increase her core temperature to sustainable levels like our own, she ultimately froze from the inside out," Danny guessed. "Passing on the throne to you only moments before her untimely end."

"That is right, O' Great One," Frostbite nodded. He then proceeded to kneel down on one knee so he was eye level with the kids. "But her spirit lives on," he said with a warm smile.

"Inside the hearts of your people," Sam sighed, not from frustration or grief, but from gratitude that even after all this time, the ghosts in the realm still worshiped their beloved leader.

"Yes," Frostbite nodded. "And no," he added, confusing the teens. "Her spirit passed into what we call the void, which is where all dead souls pass into before they are reincarnated in either the living world or the ghost zone," he informed the group. "We believe that her soul waits there, waiting to inhabit the first being that she feels is capable of controlling her amazing powers in ways that she could not."

"Someone that could regulate the temperature of their core," Tucker theorized. "Someone that could decrease it at will to the impossible levels and then raise it back up to inhabitable conditions."

"She doesn't want to inhabit someone only for them to suffer the same fate she did," Frostbite confirmed Tucker's theory. "It has been several thousand years since she passed, and our people are beginning to lose hope that her reincarnated form will ever return," he said in a gloomy whisper.

"There is always hope," Dani said in a more encouraging whisper. "After all, Danny managed to defeat The King of all Ghosts when no one else could. He rose to the task and stood above everyone else, I'm sure one day soon, someone else will rise to the task of controlling the power that couldn't be controlled by your leader. If there was hope for Danny, there is hope for you too."

Sam and Tucker looked down at the girl with amazement. Danny placed a well-deserved pat on her back while Frostbite pondered over her speech. "You truly are a sister to The Great One," Frostbite said with a warm smile. "I foresee that one day you will do great things just as he has, and you too will be remembered for them."

Dani looked up at him with a large grin on her face as he reached out and covered her entire head in his massive paw. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, but she was overjoyed to have made such an impact. Frostbite's warm and affectionate smile turned into a gaping gasp. He and Dani began glowing with a blue light before his massive fur covered hand was suddenly encased in ice.

Dani jumped back and away from his hand before covering her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized from behind her hands. Her eyes were wide and fearful and appeared to be swelling with tears. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You know, I think it's about time we went home," Danny suggested, looking down at his clone sister as he put his hands on her shoulders in comfort. "We found out what we came here for." Dani nodded in agreement before she turned and walked towards the throne room door still guarded by the two far frozen guards. When they reached the exit Danny turned. "Thanks again Frostbite," he said as he waved goodbye. Frostbite's mouth was still a gap, a look of complete shock still spread across his face. His paw was still concealed in ice. "We'll return soon." And with that, they were out the door.

They descended the icy steps to the frozen wasteland before them which had become much livelier now that they weren't all huddled in the arena. They began trudging through the snow as the smell of a warm fire cooked a heavenly meal. What appeared to be a large ghostly lamb was being cooked over an open flame.

Dani and Tucker's stomachs began growling as soon as they caught whiffs of the food. "What I wouldn't give for a piece of mutton right about now," Dani moaned as she patted her stomach.

"But you just ate an hour ago," Sam reminded her. "How can you still be hungry?"

"The human body is a marvelous work of engineering," Tucker informed her. "Some of us need to eat a lot to keep ourselves working properly," he added smugly.

"You can eat when we get back," Danny said as he strolled by the bar-b-q.

"But why?" Dani moaned sadly.

"I vote for eating something here," Tucker said with a wide grin.

"Pass," Sam said with dissatisfaction. "These guys don't eat anything that wasn't killed and cooked," she said with disgust.

"Think about it Tuck," Danny said leaning in close to him. "Jazz's friend might be at the house by now," he reminded him.

Tucker's eyes widened upon being enticed. "To the Specter Speeder!" he bellowed.

"We fly with utmost haste!" Danny bellowed as well before he grabbed Tucker and flew off with him in the direction of their flying vehicle.

"What is with guys and their insatiable appetite to flirt with pretty girls?" Sam asked angrily as she folded her arms.

"Boy's will be boys," Dani shook her head. She floated up so she was eye level with the older girl. "Care for a lift?" she asked, holding out her arm.

"I'll gladly accept," Sam said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the girl and held on tight. "Fly fast," she suggested. "We don't want them taking off without us."

A view from the throne room doors showed the two of them taking off into the air as the two far frozen guards watched them. As soon as they were out of sight, they turned and looked back at Frostbite who remained in the center of the throne room with his paw frozen and a look of shock still spread across his face.

"Lord Frostbite?" one of them asked.

"What troubles you?" the other asked.

He did not answer; he didn't even hesitate to respond. They approached him and saw the shock in his eyes.

"You have not moved a muscle since you patted the girl on the head," one of them said with concern.

"What did you feel that has you in such a state of shock?" the other asked, again with concern.

Finally, Frostbite responded. "I felt the power she holds within her core," he answered. "I first felt a weaker form of it in the Great One, but his sister is far more powerful as it may seem." He raised his paw and examined the ice before it melted away. "At least in her powers of cyrokinesis," he added.

"What is she capable of?" one of the guards asked curiously.

"Sir, how cold was the girl's core?" the other guard asked.

Frostbite hesitated to answer. His eyes widened as he looked up and stared off into the distance.

* * *

The specter speeder came to a screeching halt in the Fenton's basement lab after coming back through the open ghost portal. The door opened and Tucker was the first to jump out with Danny following closely behind. "Tucker, they are still gunna be up there when we get there. Chill out a little," Danny called out to him.

"I just wanna see what she looks like and how she acts before she meets us," Tucker half shouted back so his voice wouldn't carry up to the kitchen. They both ascended the stairs to the kitchen and stopped at the top, poking their heads around the corner just enough to catch a glimpse of the girl Jazz could be heard chatting with.

The older girl looked about Jazz's height. She had long brown hair held back by a maroon colored headband. She wore a blue T-shirt with dark blue trimming around the ends of her sleeves and her collar. She wore red jeans supported by a white belt, they didn't cover her midriff but her bellybutton remained hidden. She wore regular track shoes, the same maroon color as her headband. But what stuck out the most were her crystal blue eyes. They shimmered like sapphire gems, they held her true beauty.

Both girls stood over the kitchen table looking through road maps of the U.S. to find a suitable route to Florida's Key West. They were so soaked into their project that they hadn't noticed Danny and Tucker in the stairway to the lab.

"Oh sweet lore of everything that is good and pure," Tucker said romantically as his eyes turned into giant hearts.

"Wow, she is quite the looker," Danny said with a quiet whistle.

Suddenly they were both hit from behind and sent flying across the kitchen before they crashed into the wall. Their screams startled the two girls, they jumped as Danny and Tucker crashed into the wall and fell to the floor in a heap.

They both looked up and saw Danielle standing over them laughing to herself. "That'll teach ya," she taunted them.

"Danielle!" Jazz warned her. "What have mom and dad told you about rough-housing in the kitchen?" she scolded the girl.

"But that wasn't me," Danielle defended herself. "That was all Sam," she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the older girl.

"And good riddens," Sam said smugly as she patted dust off her hands. She approached the two boys and kneeled at Danny's side. "You have a girlfriend, try to remember that the next time you run off to check out pretty girls," she warned him.

"Dually noted," Danny groaned.

Jazz couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Looks like you've got yourself some admirers, Kim," she chuckled as Kim began blushing from embarrassment. She scowled at the red head before Tucker ran up and grabbed her by her hand, startling her.

"Heaven is missing an angel because she is here in our presence," he said flirtatiously, making her flush beat red again. "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley, that's T.F. as in Too Fine. And you are?" he asked before Sam grabbed him by his ear.

"Scaring the living daylights out of her," Sam growled. "Common Romeo," she said as she dragged him away from the older girl by his ear.

"Oww, Oww! Not the ear!" he shouted in pain as he was led away. Jazz and Kim couldn't help but giggle to themselves as he was dragged away.

"So, have we scouted out a route yet?" Danielle asked, jumping up and standing in a chair so she could look down on the maps lay out on the table.

"We're still working on that," Jazz answered. "Danielle, this is my friend Kim. Kim, my younger sister Danielle," she introduced them.

"Awe, such a little cutie," Kim said softly as she ruffled the girl's hair. Danielle had to readjust her beanie when she was done.

"So, I hear you have quite the crush on me?" Danny said, leaning on the table, giving her an odd look.

Kim couldn't help but blush again. "I used to have a crush on you," she admitted. "Sorry to say, but hearing that the guy you like has a girlfriend is kind of a turnoff," she informed him.

A look of shock and defeat spread across Danny's face as Danielle and Tucker burst out laughing. "Serves you right," Sam teased him with a punch to the shoulder.

"Well if you still need help figuring out the best possible route; me and my trusty PDA will gladly offer our assistance," Tucker offered happily as he held up his PDA and twirled it in his fingers.

"With such an outdated model?" Kim asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Please," she added mockingly. "That thing can't predict the weather let alone set the best route needed to get halfway across the country."

"Oh, and I'll bet you have something better?" Tucker asked, slightly angered that she would insult his PDA, his pride and joy.

Kim smirked with a devious grin as she held up a violet colored PDA of her own. She pushed a button and a beam of infrared light shot out of the top, scanning the road maps on the table. When it was done, she set it on the table and pressed another button before more beams of infrared light shot from the screen, forming what appeared to be a 3D projection of the road maps. Everyone was dumbfounded by this PDA's capabilities.

"It can map out the perfect route by taking weather forecasts, traffic and road conditions and time of day into consideration," Kim informed them with a sense of satisfaction. "It can also update the route if there are any changes in weather or road conditions such as construction, taking us around in the best and most timely manner possible."

"That can't be!" Tucker gasped in horror. "An Axion 9000!" he shouted, reading the label on the side of the PDA. "That's like one of the most advanced pieces of technology on the planet!"

"The Axion 9000?" Danielle asked suspiciously. "Hey, didn't Valerie's dad design the software for that?" she asked looking up at Sam who stood to her right.

Sam nodded. "Yes, but this looks like one of his older models from last year," she observed.

"Even so, this thing must have cost a fortune," Tucker said as he pressed his head against the table as he tried to look at the device at eye level. "How in the world did you get this thing?" he asked the older girl.

Kim looked away with sorrow to try and avoid the question, but she had to say something, and so after a short pause to think, she answered. "My…Uncle…gave it to me. For my Birthday last year."

"Your Uncle must be pretty loaded then," Sam said as she picked up the PDA and examined it more closely.

"He got it for me really cheap though," Kim said nervously. "He owned Axion Labs for a few months," she confessed.

"That doesn't sound right," Tucker said, catching everyone's attention. "Last year, Vlad owned the company." The mentioning of his name made Kim start to feel uneasy.

"And this doesn't look right," Sam said, still examining the PDA. She had it flipped over and was reading the back panel. "Read the name written on the back," she said, offering the PDA to Danny. Danielle poked her head in so she too could read it.

"Kimberly M." Danielle read with a cocked eyebrow. She looked up at Danny with a horrified look in her eyes.

"Hee, that couldn't be," he laughed nervously before everyone looked at Kim across the table with worried looks. "Could it?" he asked her, knowing that's what the others were thinking as well.

Kim's shoulders sank and she hung her head in shame. Jazz placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Common Kim, they would've found out sooner or later," she reassured her.

Kim hesitated to even look at them, let alone speak. "My last name…is Masters," she confessed. She brought her head back up and a look of hatred had filled her eyes. "And that dirt bag, Vlad, is my Uncle." Everyone's looks of confusion grew to looks of sheer terror as their eyes widened and their mouths gapped open.

"I knew there was something fishy about this girl," Tucker growled angrily.

"I don't trust her Danny," Danielle hissed with spite. "She's related to that monster!" Kim seemed taken aback by her outburst. "Why else would she be here if not to help him kill us!"

"I don't think so," Danny said, shaking his head. "And you should be more respectful," he scolded the young girl. "Remember back at Christmas when Vlad mentioned that he had family?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he said that," Danielle said, remembering what Vlad had said. "His parents left him out of the family will and gave everything to his sister and her family."

"Admitting that you're related to that jerk takes skill," Sam admitted, folding her arms. "I'd hate to have to be related to him; but I've got my own parents to deal with."

"At least you guys are somewhat understanding," Kim sighed. "But, I can't let his misdeeds stop me from leading a normal life," she said with a bit more confidence. She leaned back over the table and shuffled through the piles of maps scattered across it. "I've found a route that we can all take; we don't have to leave tomorrow, we could leave in a few hours if we wanted to," quickly changing the subject to draw attention away from her bizarre family history.

"That'll mean more beach time and sun lounging for all of us," Jazz said with delight.

"And more time to hit it up with the ladies," Tucker said with a grin.

"No girl is ever gunna wanna hit it up with you," Sam reminded him sternly.

"Oh there might be a few," Tucker said flirtatiously as he eyeballed Kim who seemed quite embarrassed that he'd be talking about her. "What do you say? Wanna go out with the T-man?" he asked her.

"No, but the T-man is being taken out of her way," Sam said, grabbing him by his ear and dragging him away from the table.

"Is he always like that?" Kim asked, still blushing.

"Sometimes," Danny answered with a nod of his head.

"So, it's all planned out then," Jazz said with satisfaction as she shuffled all of the road maps together neatly. "We'll be leaving in a few hours and should reach the Georgia state line by nightfall and the Florida Keys by noon tomorrow."

"I'll go call up Nicole and Becky and tell them to start packing," Danielle said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder before she sped off, leaving behind a trail of smoke in her wake.

"Well I better get packing too," Danny said as he began to leave the room following the others. "We're gunna need a few heating blankets incase Danielle begins to suffer from extreme internal hypothermia," he suggested to Jazz, implying that Danielle's powers may begin to surface soon.

"Extreme internal hypothermia?" Kim asked sounding quite dumbfounded. "Don't tell me she has ghost powers too?" she asked, turning to Jazz, her eyes wide.

"It's a long story; I'll tell you about it later," Jazz reassured her. "So, I think they handled it pretty well don't you think?" she asked, referring back to her nervous confession.

"What, the change in our travel schedule?" Kim asked, seemingly oblivious to what Jazz was referring too. Jazz responded by giving her a blank scowl. "Oh, that," she realized with disappointment. "I hope so," she sighed. "Because if they don't understand, then this trip will have been a big mistake."

* * *

Soon everyone was packed up and they had hit the road as planned. Jazz drove the Fenton RV to pick up Nicole and Becky before they left Amity Park behind them. The long trip ahead of them would take them half way across the country. Through the cloudy and stormy states of Tornado Alley to the warmer coastal states, they stopped only for food and rest stops. Before long, the clouds had cleared and the sky could be seen again as the sun began to set in the distance, mixing the hues of the sky to contrasting shades of orange and pink.

It was just as the first stars began twinkling into existence in the night sky that the Fenton RV drove by a large green sign welcoming them into the City Limits of Atlanta, Georgia; or at least the time the stars would have begun twinkling. Light pollution from the bustling city kept the sky glowing a shade of yellow/orange, preventing any star light from reaching anybody in the busy city.

Darkness reigned until a vertical sliver of blinding light appeared and grew, lighting up a hotel room with three noticeable beds, a television on a stand, several lamps, doors to closets and a bathroom near the entrance. A clock on a stand next to one of the beds read 11pm. A fridge sat in the corner near the window which had the curtains drawn shut; the window was open allowing a slight breeze to enter the room, moving the curtains. An air conditioning system sat below the window, but it was off for the cooler winter months.

Jazz was the first to enter the room with Nicole and Becky sleeping in her arms. Being so late at night, it was obviously way past their bed times. They snored peacefully as Jazz lay them in one of the three beds. "You two have had a long day," she said quietly so as to not wake them up as she tucked them in under the covers.

"We've all had a long and rough day," Danny complained as he wobbled over to another bed and flopped onto it face first. "I'm so beat from that long car ride."

"Oh stop complaining," Sam scolded him as she walked up to the bed and stood over him with her hands on her hips. "Jazz did all the driving today," she reminded him.

"Through harsh rain, snow and category 5 force winds; we made it in one piece and on time," Tucker said with delight. "I knew Kim's PDA couldn't plan a better route than my baby," he said as he held up his own PDA and rubbed it against his check. "Couldn't even take us around all the terrible weather," he growled with an attitude.

"Hey, her PDA took us around a mudslide that would have delayed us for several hours," Sam reminded him harshly. "A mudslide your PDA wanted us to drive through I might add."

"Face it Tuck, Kim's gotta beat, hands down," Danny said with a grin as he leaned back against the beds pillow and folded his arms behind his head. "Speaking of Kim, where'd she go anyway?" he asked, noticing that she wasn't there.

"Yeah, and Danielle's gone missing as well," Jazz noted, looking around the room seeming quite perplexed. "I could have sworn they were both just right behind us in the hall."

Suddenly the door to the hall swung open and there stood Kim with an armful of complimentary items often given to hotel guests. "You guys have to check this out!" she shouted with delight. "There's an unattended maids cart down the hall that's just ripe for the picking!" Everyone just stared at her with confused or startled expressions. "What?" she asked, feeling nervous with everybody looking at her.

"Kim, is Danielle with you?" Jazz asked with concern as she lifted a travel bag off the floor and set it on the bed.

"Ugh, yeah, she was," Kim confirmed.

"Was?" Danny asked with a mild manner.

"I think something caught her attention because she disappeared through the stairwell," Kim informed them.

"You just let her wander off?" Danny asked harshly, leaning up off the bed as he glared at her with unblinking eyes.

"Kim, she's just a little girl," Jazz said with worry. "You can't just let her run off without knowing where she is."

"But I thought she had ghost powers?" Kim asked, seeming quite taken aback by their worry of their younger family member. "I know she's young but can't she take care of herself?" Danny's look of anger grew, his eyes widened and began glowing bright green. "Ugh, I'll go look for her," Kim said nervously before she dropped all of the things in her arm and bolted out the door and down the hall.

The items rolled across the floor in all directions, scattering after being dropped so suddenly. One thin package rolled across the floor and stopped by Tucker's feet. He picked it up and examined it more closely. "You know, for the longest time now I've never understood why you girls need so many of these things," he wondered out loud.

"What, tampons?" Jazz asked, surprised he didn't know.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I mean you go through so many of them. What could they possibly be used for?" he asked with a chuckle. Sam had to refrain from laughing so hard. She whispered something incoherent into his ear as he nodded along. Suddenly a look of horror spread across his face; he dropped the tampon and shivered with disgust as Sam and Jazz burst out laughing. "I hate you all," he said sulkily.

* * *

Up on the roof, the little building that was the top of the stairwell opened up. Light flooded through the open door, lighting up a small section of the roof of the hotel. A dark void blocked most of the light, this void was Kim, who was still searching for Danielle.

"Danielle!" she called out for the young girl. "This is the only place I haven't checked yet," she reminded herself. "She has to be up here." She used a short metal pipe that just happened to be laying near the door and used it to prevent the door from locking behind her. "Danielle!" she called out again, this time more loudly. She rounded the stairwell building and noticed the white haired girl sitting on the edge of the building with her legs hanging over the edge. "Oh, Danielle, there you are," she sighed with relief.

"Huh?" Dani gasped, turning in shock upon realizing someone was behind her, but was put at ease when she realized it was just Kim. "Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to run off like that on you."

"The others were worried," Kim informed her. "I think Danny almost went ghost on me when he found out I just let you run off on your own."

"Sorry," Dani softly as she looked down in shame.

Kim walked up beside the girl and sat beside her on the edge of the building. "So what are you doing up here anyway?" she asked curiously as she followed Dani's gaze up into the sky.

"I was hoping to see the stars," Dani answered. "But the sky is a mixture of all kinds of colors, and I can't see any."

Kim giggled at her predicament. "It's called light pollution," she informed the girl with a smile.

"Light pollution?" Dani asked with interest.

"It's where all of the many bright city lights light up all of the dust and pollution that hangs over a city," Kim explained. "This prevents starlight from penetrating to the ground. Amity Park doesn't have that problem because there isn't as much dust and other pollutants in the air to light up."

"Hmm, I guess today's just been full of new things to learn," Dani sighed. Kim looked down at her with a confused look, the look in her eye said she wanted her to clarify what she meant. "I wanted to apologize for how I reacted to first meeting you earlier today," she said, looking away and down towards the still busy streets.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, not quite getting what the little girl was apologizing for.

"How I said I was distrusting of you because you are related to Vlad," Dani clarified. "I never should've gotten angry with you. Just because you're related to that monster doesn't make you a monster in return. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted," she concluded sadly.

"I can understand," Kim nodded before she looked back up into the sky. "All of my friends from back home excommunicated me from all of their social activities after Vlad revealed his true colors to the world," she told the young girl. "Even my best friends wanted nothing to do with me out of fear that I might have been loyal to him because he's my uncle," she said sadly.

"That's why you were so reluctant to tell us before?" Dani figured. "You were scared of how we would take it, learning of your relation to him?" she asked for her to confirm her suspicion. Kim nodded. "And I had to go and blow up at you," she said, still feeling bad about how she acted apparently.

"Don't sweat it," Kim said with a grin. "You feel bad about it and that's good enough for me." She sat in silence for a moment before a thought came to mind. "Although, I've never met someone who could have possibly hated Vlad more than me," she wondered. "If you don't mind, can I ask you why you obviously can't stand him?" she asked out of curiosity.

Dani didn't hesitate. "It's a long story. I'm sure by now you've noticed how closely Danny and I resemble each other?" she asked, keeping her eyes fixated across the street.

"I have noticed that the two of you share a very close family resemblance," Kim answered. "But I thought that was the extent of it," she added.

"We share more than just our looks," Dani informed her. "We share thoughts and interests, ghost powers; we share everything, right down to our DNA." Kim seemed quite perplexed by this but allowed her to continue uninterrupted. "The only real difference between us is that I'm a girl and he's a boy," she said as she pulled back her legs and hugged her knees to her body.

"Wow, you really are a scientific marvel," Kim said with a grin. Dani looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "There are fewer than ten cases of boy and girl twins being born with identical DNA. What gets me though is the difference in age," she wondered. "Unless your height's been stunted," she figured.

"I may have the looks and intelligence of a twelve year old girl," Dani began to explain. "But I have very little life experience." Kim looked down at her with wonderment as she continued. "I'm less than a year old," Dani sighed sadly. Kim gasped silently, but Dani had more to say. "This all ties in to Vlad because I wasn't born naturally; I was created in a test tube as a failed scientific experiment. I'm one of Vlad's final attempts at trying to clone Danny," she concluded as a few tears began to well up in her eyes.

"A clone," Kim said in a hushed voice. "I never thought Vlad was capable of creating something as complex as a human clone, considering that it's illegal."

"Vlad was never the type to follow the rules," Dani said with a tiny grin that quickly faded away. Another moment passed before she continued. "The story behind why I truly hate Vlad is a story I've never told anyone." Kim looked on with interest at what the girl was saying. "Not Nicole and Becky, not mom and dad, not even Danny or Jazz."

"Not anyone?" Kim asked with concern.

Dani nodded before she continued her story. "My first glimpse of the world was when I first opened my eyes and found that I was floating in this watery green liquid inside of a large cylindrical glass chamber. Vlad was leaning against the glass, observing me. I couldn't hear him through the glass but he seemed pleased, possibly by my development. It wasn't until I breathed fresh air for the first time that I learned he was cruel, of course I didn't know what it meant to be cruel at the time. I was still incapable of speaking and I couldn't walk, but I could fly. I was already in my ghost form but I couldn't use my powers beyond flight. Vlad was determined to teach me to do what he wanted and it didn't take long because I was a fast learner. He taught me to talk and walk before teaching me to use my powers and if I didn't perform correctly then he'd hit me until I did. He gave me my suit and told me stories about his view on life, stories I later found to be completely bogus when I met Danny."

"So you hate Vlad because he lied to you?" Kim asked, getting what the point of the story was about. "He used you to do his bidding and when you couldn't take it anymore, you turned on him?"

Dani nodded to confirm. "He wanted me to risk my life so he could collect data from Danny in order to perfect his primary clone. I thought that was me, but when I learned he cared nothing for me, I joined Danny before going out to travel on my own."

"That must have been really hard for you," Kim said with sympathy. "Learning that someone you loved was so cruel he cared about nothing but himself. I know how it feels, not to the same degree as you, but still."

"During my travels I spent most of my time at the Library of Congress in DC. It was there that I developed a liking for History. When I wasn't reading, I was fighting random ghosts that had migrated away from Amity Park. But the more I fought, the more unstable I became. My development as a clone wasn't complete when I went out on my own. I came back to seek help from Danny to stabilize my ghost form," she informed the older girl, continuing on with her story. "When I came back, Vlad attacked," she said with gloom.

"What did he do?" Kim asked with worry.

"My ghost form was unstable," Dani told her. "Whenever I exerted myself too much, I began to bubble and melt away. Even simple tasks such as flying or walking too quickly weakened me. I'm pretty sure even the box ghost could've taken me."

"Umm, the Box Ghost?" Kim asked, apparently having never heard of him.

"Oh, I guess you haven't lived in Amity Park long enough to run into him yet," Dani figured. "We'll get to him later, anyways, Vlad had Valerie capture me. He experimented on me and melted me down to nothing but a puddle of goo before Danny saved me, stabilizing my form just before I melted away. I was able to regenerate my form; Danny saved my life that day. For what Vlad had done, I never forgave him and I never will," she grumbled angrily.

"So your hatred of Vlad stems from his actions of trying to kill you?" Kim asked. Again, Dani nodded. "I guess that's something that we both have in common," Kim said sadly as she looked down and away.

"UGH!" Dani gasped loudly as her eyes widened in shock. "He tried killing you too!" she asked, completely flabbergasted.

"He set the woods near our home on fire and tried to make our deaths look like we died in a forest fire," Kim explained. "We got out of our home and made it to safety in time. My grandparents weren't so lucky," she said sadly.

"They didn't make it out of the house before the fire came?" Dani asked with concern.

"No, they were bound to a retirement home several miles away from home," Kim said, shaking her head as tears streamed from her eyes. "He killed them in their sleep, all because they wrote him out of their wills after he revealed himself to be a monster."

"So if you guys were terrorized by him so much, then why move to one of the few places on the planet that he actually has a house in?" Dani asked sounding slightly confused. "When I wanted to get away from Vlad I traveled the country, I didn't go somewhere that I knew he could be found frequently."

"My parents figured that if we moved to the same town that Danny Phantom lived in, he'd be less tempted to try anything against us," Kim explained. "And besides, this might be one of the last places he'd think to look for us, don't you think?" she asked with a smile.

Dani shook her head in disagreement. "Vlad is an analytical thinker, he's smart. He's a mad narcissist, thinking several steps ahead of his adversaries, namely, us. He also has small bug-like spy cameras. Believe me, he knows where your family is, he probably knows where we are right now," she figured.

Kim took this news hard. "Great! Is there no place we can go to get away from him!" she asked desperately, although not directly to Dani.

"Well instead of running from him, why not fight him?" Dani asked.

"With what?" Kim grumbled. "We don't know how to fight ghosts, let alone a monster like him."

"Hey, Danny and I do it all the time," Dani reminded her. "Plus we have our friends and family also helping us in our never ending endeavor to fend off the many ghost attacks that happen in our town. I'm sure that if you guys prepare under our guidance, you won't have to fear Vlad like you have been."

"You guys could teach me to fight ghosts?" Kim asked happily, jumping up from the edge of the building.

"Sure," Dani confirmed, standing up as well. "Why not. My friends Nicole and Becky are just starting out themselves, and I've still got a lot more to learn as well before I'm on an equal level as Danny."

"I never imagined my life turning out the way that it has," Kim sighed. "Hopefully when we get back home you guys can help me change it so we can stop running in fear."

"Our lives have become intertwined, we come from different backgrounds and yet we still have a lot in common," Dani observed.

"We can work together and form a stronger and stronger team," Kim said in a pleased tone. "Vlad won't dare come near me or my family again if we team up to defend against him."

"Our lives are changing so much," Dani said as she transformed back into her human form. "It just goes to show that we never know where it's going and that we must all be prepared for what life throws at us."

"Amen," Kim agreed as they looked towards the night sky before the scene changed, the colors of the lit night sky changed to a bright sky blue color with hardly a cloud in the sky.

* * *

The weather in Key West Florida was much calmer. The sun hung high in the sky as our group of heroes made their way across a boardwalk and approached a large multi-colored buoy that read, "Southernmost point in the continental United States."

Becky ran right up to it and stared with marvel. "Wow, it's been so long since I've seen this thing in person," Becky sighed with delight as the others came up beside her.

"The southernmost point, huh?" Danny wondered as he folded his arms. "I find that hard to believe," he chuckled. "The land over there is obviously further south than where we are now," he commented while looking to his right at a bunch of rocky outcrops out in the water. Large rocks jutting out of the water that reflected white-water waves like nothing. The beach itself was cut off from the boardwalk by a chain-link fence; obviously someone was a little private over their land.

"That is owned by the Navy," Jazz informed the group. "No civilians allowed."

"There are other places, but they require a fee to enter," Kim added.

"This place is the southernmost point accessible to us as civilians," Tucker concluded with the explanation.

"But wait, I thought Hawaii was the southernmost point of the US?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Well yes, but this is the southernmost point of continental US," Sam informed the young girl. "Hawaii is an island and so is not a part of the continental states."

A moment passed before a group of kids ran by them, laughing and giggling amongst themselves as they ran for the nearby beach with surfboards in hand. "Hey guys, wait up!" a younger boy yelled after his friends as he desperately tried to keep up.

"Oh we just have to go out in the water," Becky soon pleaded with the others. "The water looks great today," she said, commenting on the waves breaking before washing up on the beach. Several people could be seen swimming around and playing in the ocean water.

"Sure I could go for a little swim," Jazz agreed. "Guys?" she asked, looking at the others. Kim nodded in agreement as well.

"I'm game," Danny said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Sure, I'd love to give surfing a try," Danielle agreed with a wide smile.

"Only one problem," Nicole said, speaking up against the others. They all looked at her as she explained. "We don't have any surfboards," she reminded them all.

"We passed by a shop where you can rent them just a few minutes ago," Becky informed her as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go get us some surfboards!" Danielle cheered, throwing one of her arms high into the air before she and Becky sped off down the board walk.

"We'd better go with them," Kim suggested. "They don't have the money to rent them," she implied before she, Nicole and Jazz chased after them.

"What about you two?" Danny asked, turning towards Sam and Tucker.

"I'm staying on the beach," Tucker said with a twinkle in his eye. "The lifeguards might need a little help if they need to resuscitate any of the ladies," he said before spraying mouthwash into his mouth.

"I'd join you, but I've gotta make sure he doesn't get buried in sand," Sam said with a scowl. "Besides, I'd like to do a little simmering before taking a dip in the water," she said as an alternative to keeping an eye on Tucker.

"Ok, have fun!" Danny yelled with a smile as he waved them goodbye before chasing after the others.

"I'll give him five minutes before he falls off his board," Sam snickered. "How long you think he'll make it?" she asked, turning towards Tucker only to find him missing. "Tucker?" she asked more loudly as she looked around for him, only to find him a short distance away.

"Hey ladies!" he said, startling two bikini clad girls as he came up between them and put his arms around their shoulders. "How'd you like to go out with a real stud?" he asked them flirtatiously as they both blushed angrily. "Oww!" he is heard yelping from off screen as Sam flinches.

* * *

A seagull bounced with the waves as a large splash is heard out of view. The sea bird was splashed with a large amount of water before it looked up and scowled at the group of kids floating on surfboards nearby. Danny and Danielle, Jazz, Kim, Becky and Nicole had all changed into swimsuits.

Jazz was currently in the water as she grabbed hold of the surfboard she was tethered to. The others; both Danny's, Kim and Nicole were all laughing while Becky face-palmed herself. "You have to sit on the board when not moving," Becky informed her. "You only stand when you're riding the waves."

With one arm over her board to keep herself afloat Jazz spat water out of her mouth like a spigot before glaring at the younger girl.

"Surfing lessons from a hydrophobic," Nicole laughed. "How did you learn all of this if you're afraid of water?" she asked mockingly, folding her arms with a smirk. She and the others sat on their boards with near perfect balance, unlike Jazz who was still struggling to get back on hers.

"I'm not afraid of the water," Becky answered with a scold. "I'm just afraid of drowning," she admitted sheepishly. "I learned to surf from my Uncle at Lake Superior; he's an avid surfer himself. He taught me to move with the water, so as to overcome my fear."

"And look how well that turned out," Danielle mocked her before she sneezed suddenly, allowing a light blue mist to escape her mouth; not from her ghost sense, but from her breath freezing the air in front of her mouth.

"Still afraid of drowning but an avid surfer," Danny concluded. "Can't drown unless you're in the water, so I guess surfing is a good way of staying out of the water."

"As long as I'm on the board, I'm just fine," Becky confirmed with a smile.

The group went silent as the remains of a wave rocked them on their boards. As they fought to keep their balance on their boards, a young local girl sped by on her own board splashing the group with her wake. "Oughta my way losers!" the girl yelled, laughing hysterically as she went by.

"Que Puta!" Nicole screamed angrily as the others rubbed water out of their eyes. "Watch where you're going!" she warned the local girl who had to have been a few years older than herself. She had darker colored skin and appeared to be of Cuban descent.

"Take it easy there, chica," a local boy snickered as he came up beside the local girl that splashed them, he was about her age and appeared to be of the same ethnicity. "You not gunna melt out here," he taunted her.

Nicole began to seethe angrily as Becky came up beside her to take over before her friend blew her stack. "Are you always this rude to others?" she asked scoldingly, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, we just don't like tourists," a third voice called out. The group turned to look behind them and found a younger girl. She had lighter skin and so wasn't of Cuban descent like the other two, but she was clearly friends with them. "You Yankees come down here thinking you can compete with us in the water?" she asked rudely as she swam around the group to join her friends.

"Ugh, no," Becky answered hesitantly.

"And for the record, we're not from the North-East," Danny informed the rude locals.

"Yeah, heck I'm from California," Kim argued, pointing her thumb into her chest.

"Si, but you not from around here, novia," the local boy said, clearly flirting with her. He began drifting towards her as she blushed with anger from his rudeness. "Why hang with these vencidos?" he asked her. "Come with me and I'll show you a bueno time," he said before she slapped him across the face.

"UGH! Someone should teach you some manners!" she growled angrily, her face beat red with fury.

The older boy's face had turned red from the impression of Kim's hand on his face. He backed off and sulked as the older girl laughed at him. "That'll teach you, Sergio," she teased him with a snicker.

"Cállate, Gloria," he moaned as he rubbed the side of his face where Kim had slapped him.

"Your friend is a hard hitter," the younger girl said with a snicker. "But I doubt she's an avid surfer like us," she mocked them. "Why don't you losers just get out of the water and go back to where you came from," she suggested harshly.

"We didn't come here to be told off by the likes of you!" Danielle yelled at the girl.

"We're here for only a few days and we don't intend to spend it by starting a rivalry with you," Danny informed them with a raised voice of his own.

"And just so you know, I'm not a bad surfer myself," Becky argued back with the girl.

"Ha! You can't be better than the three of us," the girl laughed.

"We practically live on the water, niña," Sergio snickered.

"Will someone please shut them up," Nicole growled through her teeth.

"Why don't you make us, puta," Gloria mocked her, snickering as Nicole tried to lunge out at her only to be held back by Jazz and Kim who had a hard time restraining her. She was quite strong for her age.

Becky's angered frown turned into a smirk as the other argued. "I could ride circles around you three windbags," she taunted the three locals.

Everyone went quiet and looked at the young girl. "Becky, what are you doing?" Jazz asked in shock. She and Kim had let up on holding back Nicole because she too was taken aback by Becky's proclamation.

"Is that a challenge?" the young local girl growled.

"The next wave that breaks," Becky said with a grin. "You're going down," she said as dramatic music plays before the scene blacks out.


	3. Part 2

"This chica don't know what she getin' herself into," Sergio snickered.

"Steph will show her a thing or two for sure," Gloria added with her own snicker. "I'd like to get in on it myself."

"Three on three?" Steph, the young local girl asked with a grin to which Becky nodded in agreement.

"Becky, do you know what you're getting yourself into here?" Danielle asked her in a hushed voice so the others couldn't hear. "These kids are pros."

"I may not be as good as them, but if we don't do something, they could ruin our vacation," Becky retaliated in a hushed voice as well.

"Look I know they're cocky and all," Nicole butted in. "But I don't think you're the person to put them in their place," she confessed.

"Oh, and you are?" Becky growled angrily. Nicole was floating next to her so she could get right in her face easily enough. "I am sick and tired of being looked down on as the weakest link in this little gang of ours," she hissed. "I intend on proving myself to everyone here that I'm more competent than you all make me out to be."

Shocked beyond disbelief, Nicole put her hands up defensively as she used her feet to slowly kick herself away.

"Ugh, listen," Danielle said calmly as she paddled up next to her friend. "I find it impressive that you wanna prove yourself to us, but you can't do this alone."

"What are you saying?" Becky asked, her eyes squinting into thin slits.

"I'm saying that I want in on this," Danielle said loudly so the others could hear.

"Bueno, that fills in the second opponent slot," Steph sneered with a wicked grin. "Who's going to be our third víctima?" she taunted them.

"I think I'll throw my hat into the ring," Danny said confidently.

"But Danny, you don't even know how to surf," Jazz reminded him with worry in her voice.

"Neither does Danielle," he reminded her. "Besides, we both have an advantage over them that nobody else here has," he added with a grin as his eyes began glowing bright green. He had been looking away from the locals so they failed to see his glowing eyes.

"Not to pry, but isn't that cheating?" Kim asked, seemingly quite unimpressed with Danny's intentions.

"Who cares?" Nicole asked with delight. "They deserve what they have coming to them."

"Cheat or don't cheat, either way, we still gunna smack you around," Sergio taunted them before he and Gloria began laughing hysterically.

Steph reached into her a pocket in her trunks and removed a circular, metallic device that, when opened, looked like a compass. "A decent wave will be coming along in about five minutes," she informed everyone before she grinned with a wicked sneer. "Prepare yourselves for a butt whooping," she warned them.

"Paddle out further if you think you've got the guts to challenge us," Gloria further challenged them before she, Sergio and Steph paddled out into deeper water, laughing hysterically amongst themselves.

"What a bunch of arrogant jerks," Kim growled as they watched the three local kids paddling away.

"Five minutes, that's not a lot of time," Becky said more to herself before she turned to Danny and Danielle. "If you guys are really gunna do this then I'm gunna have to give you a few pointers."

"This should be good," Nicole whispered to Jazz, but Becky heard her anyway. Both girls were suddenly splashed by Becky before she turned back to the two Fenton's.

Danny and Danielle crossed their arms and listened as Becky spoke to them. "As soon as the water begins to rise, spin your board around and begin paddling back towards shore," she instructed them. "As soon as the water starts coming up behind you, carefully stand up on your board. Be sure to stand towards the back and keep your feet apart, this will help with stability."

While Becky continued to give them a few quick pointers, the other three began talking amongst themselves. "If we aren't going to be involved in this, then perhaps we should head back to shore?" Kim asked Jazz and Nicole.

"They don't need us getting in the way," Jazz answered, agreeing with her. "Becky's experienced and Danny and Danielle have their powers to keep them safe."

"Yeah, but these local kids are pros," Kim reminded her. "They don't stand a chance."

"If Danny and Danielle subtly use their powers then it's those idiotas that won't stand a chance," Nicole snickered.

"Let's hope you're right," Jazz sighed before she spun on her board and began to paddle back towards shore with Kim and Nicole following suit.

Danny watched as they paddled off before his attention was brought back to the matter at hand. "Hey!" Becky yelled, snapping his head around so he was facing the younger teen. "Did you hear a single word I said?" she scolded him.

"Hey, you perdedores coming or you rajándose?" Sergio yelled at them from out across the water.

"Not too late to leave with your dignity intact," Gloria taunted them before she and Sergio laughed amongst themselves.

Becky shot daggers at the arrogant local kids. "Forget it," she snarled angrily. She turned her board in the water and lay down so she could paddle out into deeper water. "You guys might just have to use your powers."

"But let's not overdo it," Danielle suggested. "If they find out about our powers then they might be too scared and run off."

"And that's bad because?" Danny asked curiously.

As the three of them paddled out into deeper water where the three locals were waiting, Danielle sneezed, inadvertently coating her entire board in a thin layer of frost that glistened in the sun before melting. She thought nothing of it and followed her friend and brother out into the deeper water to wait for the coming wave.

Back on shore; Jazz, Kim and Nicole stood their rented board's upright in the sand before heading towards the nearest umbrella where Sam lay in the shade. Tucker sat next to her as he dusted sand off of himself. "You didn't really go through with humiliating yourself, did you?" Jazz sighed as she approached the two younger teens.

"You try and help out a few girls, and they slap your face red," Tucker complained as he tilted his head and dumped sand out of his ear.

"And shove you into the sand face first," Sam mocked him. She leaned up and lifted her sunglasses away from her eyes. "A lot of girls out here don't need mouth to mouth, Tuck," she informed him as she replaced her sunglasses over her eyes. "Especially if they aren't in the water," she added with a smirk.

"Humph!" Tucker grunted angrily as he pulled off his beret and poured sand out of it.

Back out on the water, Becky, Danny and Danielle rose over a smaller wave before coming to a stop next to Gloria and Sergio. The two locals paid them no attention and instead stared off out towards the open ocean as their boards bounced in the water.

"So are we gunna do this today or what?" Becky asked with an irritated tone.

"Shh," Gloria shushed the younger girl, only further irritating her. "Steph is trying to figure out when the next wave will be coming," she informed the three tourists. Indeed, Steph was floating on her board several yards away as she looked out into deeper water, keeping her back to the others. She was once again holding the circular, metallic device in her hand that looked like some sort of compass.

"How can she predict when a wave is gunna come?" Danny asked, whispering so only Danielle and Becky could hear him. "Does it have anything to do with that thing she's holding?"

"Yes, it's called a barometer," Becky answered in a hushed yet still irritated tone. "It measures atmospheric pressure in accordance with the weather."

"The people that have lived in this area for a very long time are called "Conches"," Danielle informed him. "Those that are skilled enough can predict the weather simply by reading their barometers," she stated as they all looked up at the young local as she continued to stare off across the ocean. "She's obviously learned how to predict the wave patterns by reading hers," she observed.

"My grandmother is a Conch," Becky informed the two siblings. "She was born down here many years ago." She glanced at the two older locals as they waited patiently for Steph to return. "I can't get an accurate read on these two," she stated. "But Steph is gunna be the real challenge."

"Someone that can predict the waves has to be an avid surfer," Danny predicted.

"They can predict the weather too but that doesn't mean they'll be ideal weather forecasters," Danielle chuckled.

"Quiet you two," Becky hushed them. "She's coming back," she stated with a glare at the local girl.

"Estará aquí en un minuto," she informed her two friends in Spanish, not even appearing to acknowledge the other three.

"Hope you can swim," Sergio taunted them. "Cause you bout to be blown out of de water."

"If we're about to be blown "out" of the water…" Danielle said with a lot of emphasis on the out, "then why would we even need to swim?" she asked them with a cocky grin.

"Oh no, you being a listillo, chica?" Gloria asked her, clearly angered by the remark.

Danielle only snickered as the local girl blew off some steam before she was calmed down by Steph. "Save it for the wave, amiga," she said to ease the tension. "It would be highly unfortunate if she were to…fall off her board," she snickered with an evil gleam in her eye. Gloria seemed taken aback by this suggestion before she returned with an evil grin of her own.

Becky, Danielle and Danny only glared at the locals for the remark before they looked out as the sea began to rise before them. "Alright you guys, this is what I briefed you for," Becky stated as she swiveled her board around so she was facing shore. "Just follow my lead, do as I do and try not to screw up," she said harshly before she lay down on her board again and began paddling back towards shore. Danny and Danielle shrugged at each other before they too lay down and began paddling back towards shore.

"Let's send them home crying," Steph sneered with joy before she and the other two locals began to paddle back towards shore as well.

All six of them paddled ferociously as the wave slowly began to build momentum and grew behind them. Danny and Danielle glanced back to find that it had grown to be several feet high by now. Becky and the locals didn't need to look back at the wave to know when they needed to stand on their boards.

Danny and Danielle did the same, although they were a bit wobbly getting to their feet. Danielle stuck out her arms to help her stability while Danny remained in a crouched position, keeping one hand on the board to keep himself steady. By now the water had risen to the point where it was beginning to cast a shadow on the teens. The water soon began to break and cascaded onto them.

With the water cascading onto them, Becky took a sharp turn to her left and sped off down the length of the breaking wave with Steph directly behind her. Danny and Danielle took sharp turns to the right and followed the breaking wave in the other direction with Sergio and Gloria behind them.

The two siblings hung back a bit and were awestruck at the beauty of the water surrounding them. Ahead of them for several yards, a tunnel had formed from the cascading water. "Time to head for the light at the end of the tunnel," Danny suggested after they had taken in the sight.

"I'll race ya," Danielle taunted him with a grin before she sped off ahead of him.

"Just like old times," Danny said happily, reliving fond memories of when they first met and raced each other over the streets of Amity Park, before he too sped off after his adopted clone sister.

Sergio and Gloria were not that far behind them and were concocting a plan to take them both out. "This is where the fun begins," Gloria said with a cocky grin. Sergio smirked deviously before they both grabbed onto each other's wrists and sped forward, coming up right behind an unsuspecting Danny.

"Huh?" Danny questioned when he heard the two locals come up behind him. He didn't have time to react before their interlocked arms swept him off his feet. "YAAH!" he yelled as he back-flipped off his board and landed in the water with a tremendous splash, after which Sergio and Gloria laughed hysterically and high-fived one another.

Danielle had heard the whole thing and glanced back just in time to see her brother fall into the water. "Danny!" she screamed fearfully before she looked ahead to see where she was going, a look of hatred filling her eyes, a burning desire to return the favor to the two older locals. "I wasn't going to cheat," she said to herself. "But if they are, then I guess the gloves are off," she snarled as her eyes began glowing bright green.

She looked to her right and stuck out her arm, plunging her hand into the wall of water, spraying the two local teens with a light mist. "That all you got niña?" Sergio taunted her, yelling over the sound of the wave.

"I expected more of a reaction out of you than that, for what we did to your amigo back there," Gloria continued to taunt her.

Unfortunately for them, Danielle was only using the cover of the wall of water to build up energy in her hand. When she unleashed the built up energy in a small burst, the wall of water began to collapse behind her even faster. Sergio and Gloria brought up their arms and shielded themselves from the wall of water that had fallen down in front of them. They passed through and came out the other side unharmed, albeit a bit more wet than they had expected to get.

Danielle giggled as Gloria pulled her water soaked hair away from her face so she could see and rage had filled her eyes. "You are gunna pay for that you mocosa!" she snarled at the girl.

"Bring it on," Danielle challenged them with a smirk. "I've got more tricks where that came from," she taunted them before she leaned forward and sped off down the length of the wave. Still fuming, Sergio and Gloria angrily gave chase after their prey.

As they continued down the length of the wave, the tunneling cascade caught up with them and soon all three were back inside the tunnel, riding to escape from it before they were buried under the wall of water. Sergio and Gloria interlocked their arms again to attempt to knock her off her board, but Danielle managed to catch them off guard.

As she thought of what else she could do she began to grow dreary, her vision began to blur and she found herself having to sneeze. "Ahh, ahh, ahhhh CHOO!" she sneezed, her breath icy blue, the minute ice crystals sparkling in the sunlight. An unexpected consequence of her sneezing resulted in a small portion of the tunnel of water freezing.

"YAAAH!" Sergio and Gloria screamed as they found themselves entering and sliding through the short tunnel of ice before coming back out the other side, completely flabbergasted. They gawked at each other before glancing back to see the tunnel of ice bobbing in the water as the rest of the wave passed it by. Some seagulls even took to perching on it. "Grrr," they both growled as they looked back up at Danielle. They re-interlocked their arms and sped after the younger girl.

"Ugh," Danielle groaned before she sniffled. She rubbed her nose on her arm before shaking her head to clear her vision. "I wasn't expecting that to happen," she said, seemingly surprised at what she had just done. She glanced back and gasped as the two locals sped right up behind her with their arms locked.

She just barely had enough time to react. With mere seconds to spare, she jumped into the air as their locked arms passed over her board. She landed back on her board after they had passed and quickly fought to keep her balance as she wobbled back and forth.

"HUH!" Sergio and Gloria gasped at each other before they looked back at the younger girl as their mouths dropped open and their eyes bulged. Their looks of shock were replaced with anger once again as Danielle blew a raspberry them.

"She es starting to get on mis nervios," Sergio growled through tightly clenched teeth.

"Forget about her," Gloria ordered. "She's not worth our time anymore." Sergio reluctantly agreed and they both sped off.

Danielle crouched on her board and grabbed either side with her hands. "Time to take them out with a bang," she thought out loud with a devious grin. Through her hands and her feet, she began infusing the board with her energy, causing it to glow ghostly green, as if it were being possessed. "Eat splinters!" she shouted.

She gripped the board tightly and thrust it forward and out from underneath her. It skipped across the water at great speed thanks to the energy infusion, leaving Danielle to cannonball into the water. She slowed down underwater and swam back to the surface, gasping for breath, her soaking wet hair in her face. She also managed to lose her hair tie in the water and her pony tail had come undone.

"Huh?" Sergio questioned as he heard something coming up behind them. He looked back and went wide eyed.

"She's right behind us, isn't she?" Gloria asked, angered that the girl hadn't given up yet.

"No," Sergio said nervously. "But her board es."

Gloria looked back and gasped as the speeding board came right up behind them. They didn't have time to react; it came up out of the water and struck Sergio's board, causing both to splinter apart in an instant. It knocked him off his feet and made him fall in front of Gloria. The impact caused her to flip over him and they both splashed into the water.

Back on the beach, Danny waded ashore dragging his board with him. He stood it upright in the sand before shaking water out of his hair, parting it away from his eyes so he could see. Tucker immediately ran up to him laughing. "Oh man, if only you hadn't been hidden by that wall of water," he laughed hysterically. "I'd have loved to have seen that wipe out. How'd it feel to be taken out so brutally?"

"It hurt, Tuck," Danny stated simply as he strolled passed him and went to rejoin the girls who had all gathered under a large umbrella. "They cheated and caught me off guard," he offered as an explanation to everyone as he and Tuck took shelter in the shade. The three girls had all taken to lying on towels.

"So then, it's just Danielle and Becky left out there?" Nicole asked, concerned for her friends.

"No, Danielle's been taken out as well," Kim informed her and the others. She was looking through a pair of binoculars that were strapped around her neck, quite possibly something she brought in her beach bag which sat next to her in the sand. "But it would seem she's also taken those other two jerks out with her," she added to the bright side.

"So then it's up to Becky?" Jazz asked, already knowing the question but sounding more concerned for the girl.

"She wanted to prove herself to us," Danny reminded them before he turned and looked back out at the water where Becky and the local girl, Steph, were currently trying to outpace each other along the wall of water. "Now's her chance."

Back out in the water, Steph was seen several yards away surfing alongside the wall of water with the cascading tunnel of water several more yards behind her. She appeared to have a look of determination and it soon became clear that she was trying to catch up to Becky who moved in from the right, blocking the local girl and forcing her to stay behind. Becky continued to swerve left and right to prevent the local girl from passing her.

"She really is good," Steph said to herself. "But I've got a trick up my sleeve that I've been dying to test out," she said with a cheeky grin.

She continued to swerve left and right only to have Becky block her path to advancement. When it came time for her to implement her little trick she swerved to the left only for Becky to block her path again, but this time she didn't stop and swerve back to the right. Instead, she kept going left and started to creep up the vertical wall of water. Becky knew she wasn't going back to the right so she stayed where she was but wasn't expecting to see Steph suddenly pass her from above.

She gasped as Steph passed by her from above. The girl's board began to shift and turned counter-clockwise until it was facing perpendicular to the length of the wave with her facing towards the sky. The board soon became airborne and Steph grabbed the edges of the board, twisting it counter-clockwise until she was facing forward again. She let gravity take control and she landed back in the water, ahead of a flabbergasted Becky.

Becky was splashed with water from Steph's board landing back in the water. She quickly rubbed the salt water away from her eyes before she leaned forward and tried to catch up to her competitor. She swerved left and right in a desperate attempt to pass, but like she was doing before, Steph was also swerving to block her path.

Steph was laughing hysterically. "This looks a tad familiar, doesn't it!" she yelled back at Becky between laughs.

"I can't believe that just happened," Becky snarled to herself. "If I don't do something quick, she's going to win." After a few more repetitions of them swerving left and right, Becky began to think of a way around this setback. "Perhaps if I can replicate her technique I can gain back the lead," she suggested to herself. "If I can pull it off after seeing it done only once, then I'll win and tick her off." She giggled to herself at the thought. "She must have been practicing that for months, if not years, and to have an outsider replicate it after seeing it done once will teach her a thing or two. I just have to pull it off," she reminded herself, getting serious and pulling herself back to reality.

Back on the beach, Danielle was pulled from the water by Jazz and Nicole as she coughed up water. "Remind me to never do that again," she said with a shiver as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Her breath came out in an icy whisper causing her to look around, but to no avail. "There's no ghost around," she observed as a towel was draped across her shoulders.

"You're just cold after getting out of the water," Jazz informed her as she forced her to sit on another towel just outside the shade of the umbrella. "This is your first time swimming so it's new to you."

"It's the same feeling you get when you first get out of the shower in the morning," Kim added.

"Brrrrr," Danielle shivered as more icy breath came out of her mouth. "Well this is a bit colder than I feel then," she confessed. Danny thought he knew the real reason for her shivers, but decided to pay it no attention right now. "So, how's Becky doing out there?" she asked curiously.

The others looked up as Gloria and Sergio pulled themselves from the water and immediately went to observing Becky and Nicole battle it out on the water. "Es that niña trying to do what I think she's trying to do?" Sergio asked, squinting so he could see better in the sunlight.

"Yup," Gloria confirmed, one hand resting above her eyes to keep sunlight away.

"Becky's trying to overtake Steph," Danny observed.

"She'd better hurry," Kim said with concern. "They're almost back to shore."

Back in the water, Becky swerved to the right and kept going, ascending the vertical wall of water until she and Steph were next to each other, although Becky was slightly higher up for obvious reasons. Steph noticed her and went bug eyed when she saw Becky come up beside her. "Puta! What do you think you're doing!" she shouted angrily. "That's my move!"

"And I'm using it against you," Becky taunted with a grin that quickly faded. Her board began to wobble and turned clock-wise so that she was perpendicular to the wave but facing down. "Not what I had in mind!" she screamed as she suddenly shot forward.

"YAAAAH!" they both screamed before Becky's board slid over Steph's board. They slammed into each other and fell into the water as their boards were thrown into the air before the cascading wall of water crashed down onto them.

"OHHHHH!" everyone watching on the beach winced, half turning away from the carnage.

"That's got to hurt," Danielle said, returning to looking for her friend out in the water as the wave began to break on the beach.

"Ella es gunna sentir que en la mañana," Nicole said in Spanish while shaking her head in a disappointed fashion.

From out of the water Becky stumbled onto the beach, coughing up water. She dragged her board behind her before letting it fall into the sand before she followed. She held herself up with her arms as her friends came over to assist her. "I did my best out there," she panted, trying to catch her breath after coughing up sea water.

"And your best was awesome!" Tucker congratulated the girl.

"An a-plus in my book," Sam said with a wink and a thumbs-up.

"Heck, a win in mine," Jazz said as she helped the girl to her feet. She coughed up a bit more water but was able to stand on her own feet without much support. "You were great out there."

"But I lost," Becky said in monotone as she pushed her way by the others.

"No you didn't," Danielle said, dropping her own towel and rushed to her friend. "You both went in the water at the same time," she reminded her as she put her hands on Becky's shoulders. "That's a tie."

"I would've preferred a loss," Becky growled. "And would you please keep your hands off me?" she requested as she shook herself free from Danielle. "Your hands are ice cold," she said before she turned and walked away to sulk. Danielle seemed quite taken aback and looked at her hands as Becky walked away, but she didn't get very far.

"Where are you going, Gringa!" Steph yelled out ferociously. Becky stopped in her tracks and turned to face the fuming local as she stomped towards her. She was soaked to the bone after coming out of the water which wasn't surprising.

Danny and Danielle sensed that something bad might happen and began to power up while still in their human forms to protect their friend if anything happened. Thankfully, everyone else was too focused on Becky and Steph to notice that their hands were letting off a green mist and that their eyes were glowing green.

Becky stood her ground as Steph stomped right up to her, but kept her distance from the girl. "What is your problem?" she hissed.

"My problem?" Becky asked, not quite getting what she was being asked.

"First you tried to copy my move," Steph reminded her. "Something I've been working on for over a year, and then you come along and use it to run me over."

"I didn't do it on purpose if that's what you're thinking," Becky argued with the girl. The others started to drift closer to the two girls in order to break them up if things got more heated. "In any case, I was trying to win same as you; and I was willing to go to any length to do that."

"But instead you made us both tie," Steph said snobbishly as he shook her head angrily. "I refuse to accept that kind of an outcome."

"Well what do you want to do about that?" Becky asked her.

"Get your butt back in the water," Steph half yelled as she pointed back towards the water where another wave was breaking on the beach. "Neither of us is going anywhere until a clear cut winner has been determined."

"That might be a bit difficult," Becky said with a grin, confusing the local girl. "For you anyway," she added with a nod to someone behind Steph.

She turned around and found Sergio and Gloria standing behind her with sullen looks. "Steph," Sergio said with a nervous gulp. "Your board…" he said as he and Gloria held up two broken pieces of the same board. "Kind of…broke," he told her.

This nearly pushed Steph over the edge. She gritted her teeth aggressively and clenched her hands tightly into fists. Her body began to tremble and she seemed ready to blow. All she needed was a spark, and everybody hoped there wouldn't be one.

"How long before you can get it repaired?" Becky asked her. Steph's angered growls went silent as she slowly turned and looked at the girl before she repeated her question. "How long will it take you to repair your board?" she asked.

Steph glanced away for just a moment or two to think about her answer. "Two days," she said quietly, despite her inner rage trying to escape. "It'll take me two days to have it repaired." She looked back up from thinking and glared at Becky. "Be back here in two days, at noon, we settle this thing, rain or shine," she challenged her. "And don't even think of skipping out on me," she warned. "Because if you do, then I will hunt you down and do unspeakable things," she hissed before she stomped off with Sergio and Gloria in tow, both keeping their distance.

As the three locals left the area, silence once again reigned. Becky was unaffected by the local girl's intimidation. "Geez, what have you gotten yourself into?" Nicole asked as she and Danielle stood on either side of their friend.

* * *

Seagulls squawked as they flew overhead on a bright sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky before the view panned down to the sandy beach. Sam and Kim lay on beach towels on the sand, Sam under the shade of an umbrella and Kim in the sun with an empty towel lying between them. She lay on her stomach and was working on a tan.

Tucker stood a short distance away seeming quite confident in himself. He sprayed his mouth with breath spray and with a self-satisfied grin he proudly marched through the sand, passing the umbrella and Sam underneath it. "I wouldn't do that," she warned him without even looking up.

"Don't worry Sam," Tucker reassured her as he approached the towel between the two girls. "It's not like I'm walking to my grave," he chuckled. No sooner than he said this he stepped onto the towel that lay between the two girls and it gave way, revealing a deep pit that had been dug in the sand. The towel was merely concealing it from view. "YAAAAH!" he yelled as he disappeared into the hole before a loud thud was heard followed by a plume of sand emerging from the hole.

"I warned you," Sam said loud enough for him to hear her from down in the hole as she and Kim snickered to themselves.

Out on the water, Danny, Danielle, Jazz and Nicole sat on their boards, floating in the water while they waited for Becky to return from practicing on a passing wave. She was trying to perfect the move she copied from Steph, only to fail miserably. She didn't end up in the water again because she didn't have anyone to crash into, but she just couldn't figure out how to make her board swing the right way for the move to be pulled off successfully.

Danielle seemed really groggy as opposed to normal. Instead of sitting upright on her board she was leaning forward so her chin rested on the board. Her nose and eyes were red; she sniffled every few seconds causing the others some concern.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jazz asked as she felt the girl's forehead.

"I think I'm coming down with another cold," Danielle moaned.

"But you're not running a temperature," Jazz said, contradicting Danielle's speculation. "In fact, your skin is ice cold," she said, withdrawing her hand from the girl's forehead and flexed her fingers to warm them back up.

"That would explain why I couldn't get warm at all last night," Danielle figured before she inhaled deeply, her body began glowing light blue. "Ahh CHOO!" she sneezed, the blue glow expanding and disappearing as it froze the water around her board.

Jazz and Nicole shivered as the air suddenly became cold. "This is taking a cold to new extremes," Nicole said as her teeth chattered. The sun beating down on them warmed them quickly and even melted the freshly formed ice around Danielle's board.

"It's not a cold," Danny spoke up. The three girls looked at him as he elaborated. "It's the cold sensation; surfacing in her human form."

"But I thought Frostbite said it would take several more days before I got to this point?" Danielle asked as she wrapped her arms around her waist, which of course did nothing to stop her from shivering.

"He must have had his timing wrong," Danny figured. "We may need to cut our vacation short," he reluctantly informed them.

"What? Why?" Jazz asked angrily.

"We've still got four days," Nicole argued.

"If Danielle's doesn't learn to control this power soon, then she'll freeze to death from the inside out as it overwhelms her. At the rate that it's escalating, I'd say she has two days tops," Danny angrily informed them.

All three girls went silent, their eyes widening. "I wanna go home," Danielle whispered in a scared shiver.

"Ok, we need to leave as soon as we can," Jazz said, worrying for her sister.

"If only Becky wasn't so determined to surf against that local girl then we could leave right now," Nicole sighed as she folded her arms and shook her head.

They all looked up as Becky just happened to paddle herself on her board over to them, seemingly exhausted. "I can't do it," she huffed and puffed. "I can't replicate her technique," she said with disappointment.

"Well I hope you can beat her without using it," Danny said, hoping she wouldn't argue. "We need to get back home really soon," he informed her.

"Why?" she asked. "Because Danielle's got the sniffles?" she asked, pointing at the miserable looking Danielle before she sneezed again, freezing water and cooling the air enough to make them shiver. "Or a really bad cold," she restated, understanding why they needed to leave so urgently. "I don't mean to be rude, but how long can she hold out?" she asked curiously yet still concerned for her friend's health.

"If we leave right after your little contest tomorrow and drive through the night, then we will make it back home by the next morning," Jazz answered her. "That's our deadline."

"If we don't make it back before then, Danielle will freeze to death from the inside out," Nicole informed her. "So that being the case, why aren't you still practicing?" she asked.

"I can't figure out that move of hers," Becky answered. "I've given up trying, so the best I can do is rest and save my energy for tomorrow," she sighed. "I just need to concentrate harder and I'm sure I'll do fine as long as she doesn't do the same thing again."

"Can I ask why you feel you need to prove yourself to us by beating these annoying locals?" Danny asked curiously. "I mean, will it really help you?"

"You guys wouldn't understand," Becky answered, turning her head away with a sullen look on her face.

"Try us," Nicole challenged her as she folded her arms.

"Because you guys never take me seriously," she growled angrily. "I've always been viewed as the weak one in the group; it makes me believe that you guys think that I can't handle myself in a stressful situation as well as you." Everyone was silent as she continued ranting. "This is my opportunity to prove myself to you guys that I can think under pressure and handle a tough situation without getting scared."

"And that means doing something that you're better at than us?" Danielle asked between sniffles.

Becky reluctantly nodded. "You've got your ghost powers and Nicole has a toughened attitude that makes her tougher than both of us combined," she summarized. "This just feels like my chance to prove myself to be better at something than either of you," she confessed. "It's all I've got; I just want you guys to think of me as an equal when we're hunting ghosts."

"And surfing is the way to do it?" Nicole asked sarcastically, but her question was passed over by Danny.

"Hey, it takes months and even years to become an avid ghost hunter," he reassured her. "Even I mess up from time to time," he confessed. "Before I got my powers I was afraid of ghosts, just like you. Tucker thought hunting ghosts would be a waste of time, and Sam wasn't into it at all. It takes time to get used to it."

"I joined the team over a year ago," Jazz informed the girl. "I'll admit I sucked at first. I've gotten better but I'm still learning how to cope. We won't think any less of you if you don't pick it up right away. That's just who you are and you shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"We've all been there," Danielle told her, again through her sniffles. "And I wouldn't have asked you to join the team if I didn't think you could handle it."

"One day you'll really prove yourself to us," Danny reassured her. "You'll prove your worth against a real adversary at some point and when you do, you'll feel so much better about yourself."

"There's a time and place for it," Nicole told her. "And surfing against that Puta will only prove to us that you're naturally better at surfing than a bunch of perdedores from Southern Florida."

It was these final words that finally got through Becky's head. They were right; she couldn't prove herself to them against the local kids. She'd made a big mistake challenging them, she should have just ignored them when they first taunted them the other day. "Ok, now I'm nervous about tomorrow," she confessed. "Can we just leave?" she asked. "Is that an option?"

"You've come too far to give up now," Danielle shouted, her voice growing raspy. "Forget about proving yourself to us and prove yourself to you."

"But what about the cold sensation?" Jazz asked with concern.

"I'll fight it until we get back home," Danielle told her. "Personally I wanna see her kick that local girl's butt into next week before we leave."

"You're tougher than they are and half as cocky," Nicole encouraged her. "And come hell or high water, we'll be cheering you on from the beach. Rain or shine."

* * *

The scene quickly changed to the next day; the sky was dark and stormy and a strong wind was forming hundreds of white caps out on the water. All eight teens stood on the beach in warm jackets, with the exception of Becky who had gotten ready for the rematch. They all looked absolutely miserable, especially Danielle whose condition appeared to have worsened. She was constantly shivering and each breath was coming out icy blue, even her skin seemed lighter than usual.

"I think I would have preferred shine over rain," Nicole grumbled to herself, contradicting what she had said the day before.

"Are you sure you wanna be surfing in these conditions?" Sam asked the younger girl who didn't seem deterred by the weather. "I like gloomy, but this is just depressing."

"There aren't even any waves," Tucker said looking out towards the stormy sea. "It's nothing but whitecaps for miles."

"They won't deter me," Becky said confidently as she steadied her board at her side. "I'm confident that I can run this kid into the ground. I'm not going to turn away just because it's a little windy." Suddenly a flash of light lit up the sky. "But lightning might change my mind," she said nervously before the rumble of thunder followed. It was still several miles away, determined by the amount of time passed between the light flash and the thunder. She took a deep breath as more lightning flashed.

As the sky flickered with light, the three local teens suddenly appeared from nowhere between flashes of light. Steph's board had been repaired and she was wearing a full body wet suit instead of the one piece she had on the day before.

"So what do you think?" Steph taunted her opponent as she waved her hand around them. "The weather seems fitting doesn't it? A perfect representation of how you'll feel when this is over," she said. "Gloom and despair."

"If you wanna back out, now is the time," Gloria told the girl with a wicked grin. "I'd be intimidated by this weather too."

"We just glad we not de ones going out on de water," Sergio chuckled, thankful to not have to surf on the rough water.

"I don't care how rough the water is," Becky declared. "I'm not going anywhere until that smug look on your face has been washed off in the surf," she said to help boost her own self confidence by taunting the local.

More lightning flashes and thunder made everyone jump slightly. Steph and Becky paid it no attention as the others began to worry. "Best two of three waves, wins," Steph said with a grin, setting the ground rules for their rematch.

"Sounds fair," Becky said, agreeing to the terms.

Steph reached into her pocket and once again removed her barometer. She tossed it over her shoulder right into Gloria's hands. "Keep a watchful eye on the waves for me and let me know when the big ones come in," she ordered her before she and Becky marched off towards the beach with their boards in tow.

"Good luck," Jazz called out to Becky as they waded out into the water and began paddling out, fighting the whitecaps which tried to throw them every which way.

"She's gunna need it," Nicole sighed quietly to herself, though the others all heard her.

Gloria suddenly flipped open the barometer given to her by Steph and observed it for a moment. "A good riding wave will be coming in less than a minute," she stated for all to hear.

"That's a handy trick," Tucker admired. "Hey, I'll bet that PDA of yours can't do that," he taunted Kim with a mischievous grin. "You know, predict wave patterns and all."

Kim squinted her eyes and glared at him. "Why would it need to?" she asked him with a growl.

"Does it really matter?" Sam asked, stepping between the two before a techno-war broke out between them. "Even if her PDA could do that, we'd have no way of relaying the info to her," she reminded them. "They are both too far out to hear us right now."

They all looked up to see Becky and Steph fighting the whitecaps as they were thrown every which way, though neither seemed to be backing down. They paddled with all their might until they had gone out far enough. They stopped just as the wind began to pick up, and following it was the water as it began to rise in front of them.

Neither knew exactly when it was going to appear, so when it did they were both slightly startled. They quickly regained their composure and turned their boards around and began paddling back towards shore with the same amount of ferocity that went into fighting the whitecaps.

Becky gulped nervously, but didn't express it as she glanced over at her competitor. "Round one begins…now," Steph said with an excited grin before she jumped to her feet and her board took off. Becky gasped before growling at the local girl. She jumped to her feet and sped off to play catch up as the wave began to cascade behind her.

Instead of riding down the ever expanding tunnel as the wave came crashing down, they rode out in front of it, heading straight back for shore. She managed to catch up to the local girl and both seemed to parallel each other's movements as they evaded whitecaps. Becky had one slight disadvantage, the wind was blowing her longer hair into her face and she couldn't see where she was going.

Steph took notice and decided to act on it, taking advantage of Becky's misfortune. "This is where you get off," she snickered before she suddenly jerked to the side and cut Becky off. She was out of the way in time, but her quick and sudden appearance in front of her was enough to startle Becky into becoming unstable on her feet.

"YAAH!" she screamed as she hit a whitecap and she and her board suddenly became airborne. Her feet left the surface of her board and she fell into the water as he board skipped across the water a few more yards before settling into the waves.

"Yes!" Gloria and Sergio hissed with joy at Steph's easy first victory.

"Great, now she's gotta win twice in a row to be victorious," Tucker said with disbelief.

"The pressure is on," Sam muttered as she folded her arms.

"Not as much as it was the other day," Jazz stated. "She's no longer doing this for our approval, so that levitates some of the pressure," she reminded them. "We've established that she's doing this for herself now."

"But we've also established that we need to leave as soon as possible," Kim reminded her and the group. "Danielle's condition worsens every minute," she said with worry.

"I'm fined," Danielle muttered with a smile. "Led her endoy herself. How ofden does she ged do surf back home andy way?" she asked, her sniffles and stuffed nose slurring her speech.

"Not often," Nicole figured. "Yet without practice she could still run circles around us."

"Let's hope she can run circles around the other girl," Danny said, never having taken his eyes off the two surfers. "Instead of the other way around," he added in a darker tone.

Becky finally emerged from the water gasping for breath. She grabbed onto her board and was held captive as whitecaps threw her every which way. She coughed up water and tried to catch her breath as laughter came from a short distance away. She looked up and glared as Steph paddled up next to her.

"Hey perdedor," she said in Spanish before reverting back to English. "Stop eating sea slugs and get ready for the next wave," she advised her. "It's already started coming in." Becky turned her head around and saw the wall of water slowly start to build as it approached.

She jumped to her board and paddled after Steph who already had a considerable head start on her. Steph was already standing on her board and followed the length of the wave to the left. Becky jumped to her feet and sped off down the length of the wave, just nearly escaping being crushed by the wall of water as if began to cascade down on her.

She surfed down the dark tunnel of water created by the wave before emerging right behind Steph. This seemed oddly familiar to her, only they were going in the opposite direction this time. She thought she knew of a way she could pass her opponent, but it would again include climbing the wall of water to her right, but if she could pull it off, round two would be hers.

"Nothing to lose," she reminded herself, knowing now that she had already earned her friend's approval whether she won or lost. "So here goes everything," she said with confidence.

She swerved left and right several times to gain enough momentum before she shot to the right and began to climb the wall of water, speeding up and appearing next to Steph from the right side. "What the?" Steph gasped before she chuckled. "Not this again," she said with a wicked grin. "We both know you can't pull it off," she said, confident that Becky would mess up again like she did last time.

"I know I can't," Becky confessed as her board began to shift counter-clockwise until she was riding sideways with her board pointed down, perpendicular to the wave. "That's why I've decided to use a variant instead," she said with a grin.

"Hmm," Steph hummed with a cocked eyebrow before Becky's board shot forward, straight towards her. "No se me ejecuta otra vez," she growled angrily in Spanish. She made a fist and swiped her arm in an attempt to knock Becky off her board before she could run into her again, but Becky never got close enough.

Becky was kneeling and had grabbed the left side of her board. She leaned to her left, bringing the left side of her board up, causing the board to turn sharply to the right. This brought up a smaller wave of water as a result.

"YAAAAH!" Steph screamed as she was pounded by the water coming off Becky's board. It pushed her backwards off her board and she fell into the water back first. Becky's board straightened out and she continued down the length of the wave cheering over her successive victory.

"Yeah!" Sam called out joyfully.

"Way to go!" Tucker called out to her.

"That's how you do it!" Nicole cheered.

"It's not over yet," Danny reminded them as their cheers died. He still seemed serious. "She still has to win again, and after that I don't think this kid is going to make it as easy. In fact, she might make it even more difficult for Becky to win."

"So, Becky could still lose?" Nicole asked.

"I'd say her chances of winning are beginning to slip away," Danny speculated. "I see it happen to me all the time whenever I'm fighting ghosts. Whenever I'm on even par with a ghost it only makes them more determined, making them more dangerous."

"Let's hope she can pull through," Jazz sighed.

Back out on the water, Becky remained standing upright on her board as Steph's head emerged from the water gasping for breath. "Looks like we're tied," she taunted the local girl with a wide grin.

"This isn't over," Steph growled as she grabbed onto her board and pulled herself onto it. "Not by a long shot," she hissed. "We still have one more wave to go before one of us wins," she reminded her.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't the next one have come in by now?" Becky asked as she looked around and found that the wind was beginning to die down. The whitecaps had disappeared and the water seemed much calmer than it had, but it was still stormy out. A light rain began drizzling down on them and more lightning flashed off in the distance.

Steph seemed rather confused and looked back towards the beach which was much closer after they had both ridden two waves in bringing them closer to the shore. "Hey! When's the next wave coming in!" she yelled to her friends on the beach.

Gloria opened the barometer that had been given to her and observed it for a few moments before growing quite confused. "I can't get an accurate reading!" she yelled back. "It's too radical!"

"Gloria?" Sergio said, tapping her shoulder. He pointed towards the water and seemed to be trembling. She looked up and in the direction his shaking finger was pointing. The water was beginning to retreat from the beach, extending the shoreline out. "What does that mean?" he asked her, sounding rather frightened.

"Guys, why is the water beginning to recede?" Kim asked with worry.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Danny said, sounding rather calmer than normal. Perhaps to keep everyone else from becoming too worried.

The barometer in Gloria's hands continued displaying odd measurements, the needle was bouncing back and forth every which direction, giving false weather readings that not even Mother Nature could decipher. That, with the receding water line, made Gloria and Sergio realize instantly what was happening. They looked up from the barometer and gawked at each other fearfully. "Ola pícaro," they said in Spanish.

"Ola pícaro?" Danny and Danielle asked, repeating what Gloria and Sergio had said in Spanish, seemingly confused by the term because they didn't know what it meant. They looked at Kim who shrugged when she was able to give them a translation.

Then they looked at Nicole, her eyes were bugged and she was trembling. She spoke Spanish and so knew what they had said. "Rogue Wave," she whispered. Then she yelled out to Becky. "Becky! There's a Rogue Wave coming!" she warned her. "You both have to get out of there!" she advised them.

Having heard the devastating news, Becky became fearful. Her eyes widened and she was regressing to her normal self, a scared and jittery little girl. Her look of confidence returned when she heard Steph laughing. She turned on her board and glared at the local girl.

"Your friend sact like she's never seen a Rogue Wave before," she taunted Becky with a devious grin. "I've ridden dozens of the Key West Rogue Waves that are blown in during stormy weather; while you haven't. You've already lost, Puta," she declared as she turned on her board and faced out towards the open sea. "I'm gunna make you look like a loser in front of your loser friends, and you'll never be able to live it down."

This pushed Becky over the edge. Filled with rage, she paddled as hard as she could to get ahead of the local girl and cut her off, stopping right in front of her to block her path. "Where do you get off insulting all of us like this!" she barked, startling the local girl. "My friends aren't losers, and they certainly don't think I'm one. You think that just because you're the best surfer on the beach, you must be the best there is. You've beaten all of the other locals here so now you've gotta challenge all of the tourists that come around as well, just to prove something. Prove what? That you're better than everyone else? I was doing that the other day; I was determined to prove myself to my friends. I was doing it to satisfy my own greed, but now I'm doing it to teach you a lesson. A lesson in not showing off by picking on others, especially when you don't know them. Think all of this over and ask yourself this; which one of us is the real loser?"

Becky turned and paddled away to await the coming rogue wave, leaving a completely flabbergasted Steph to ponder what she had said. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. She seemed to ponder to herself before she shook her head and glared at the girl as she paddled away. She growled before giving chase.

She nearly caught up with Becky before a huge wave suddenly rose from the sea with no warning. Both girls stopped paddling and gazed up at it before turning back towards shore and paddled with all their might. They jumped to their feet and rode away as the gigantic rogue wave began breaking over them.

As they rode down the length of the wave, swerving around one another in an elaborate dance to overtake the other, Steph continued pondering to herself. How was she supposed to beat Becky now without losing whatever remained of her dignity. Becky had made a valid point that she was only doing this because she no longer had any real competition from the other locals. If she won, this would only prove Becky's point; if she lost, she would lose her dignity. Either way she lost.

She was so distracted that she almost didn't see Becky coming up beside her. Steph cut her off and rode as close to the wave as she could to prevent her from passing again. This was no easy task because it had begun raining much harder by now and the rain was pummeling her face, but she was too determined to let that stop her.

Becky was just as determined. She attempted the same move as before and began riding up the side of the wave, keeping the water to her left and Steph to her right. The size of the wave made it a bit more difficult to gain height, but soon she was nearly side by side with the local girl.

"You are not gunna try this move again!" Steph hissed angrily before she turned sharply to her left and rode up the side of the wave directly at Becky.

Both girls rammed into each other, nearly knocking them both off their feet. Becky's board turned left and they both found themselves riding up the side of the wave. They were both further surprised when they found themselves riding backwards on the top of the wave. They overlooked the open sea and the whitecaps behind the wave before they both tilted down and rode down the back of the wave. They turned sharply and continued following the length of the wave from behind.

This caused some confusion among their friends on the beach. "Where'd they go?" Nicole asked, her eyes darting around in a frantic search for the two girls.

"They rode up and over the back of the wave," Jazz answered. "I've never heard of anyone doing that."

"I've seen it a few times back in Cali," Kim informed them. "It takes skill to ride up a wave and go over the back of it."

"And more still to stay on the board," Gloria added, too flabbergasted to ignore them.

"We need to get to a higher vantage point if we wanna see them," Danny said before he looked around for something large to stand on.

"There's a boulder further down de beach," Sergio reminded Gloria before they both took off to get to the vantage point. All nine teens raced down the beach and found the rock sitting next to a chain link fence that marked the boundary to the navy base. Danny and Sergio climbed the large rock and managed to stand each other's company as they searched for the two girls. "There they are," Sergio said, pointing out towards the girls.

"Where are they?" Jazz asked from the ground.

"Still behind the wave," Danny told her and the others. "They're entering naval waters," he sighed.

"That's not good," Kim said. "They could be in big trouble if they are caught."

"Not in this weather," Nicole argued. "With this rain, they are all probably hunkered away warm and dry."

"They face a greater danger than the navy," Gloria spoke up in a cold tone. "The beach over there is lined with a large alcove of sharp rocks that jut out of the water. No one that has gone in there has ever come out alive."

"Not even Steph's padre survived," Sergio said from the rock.

"And they're heading straight for it," Danny said intently as he and Sergio watched the two girls approach the alcove.

Becky and Steph continued to swerve around each other in the water as they tried to overtake the other. Eventually they ended up side by side once more. "Your skill is remarkable, Outlander," Steph congratulated the girl. "You've surprised even me; but this is where our little game comes to an end," she warned the girl.

Becky didn't want to heed the warning, but a massive stone that jutted out of the water forced them apart from each other, passing between them. Shocked, she looked ahead and found that they were entering into an alcove with hundreds more sharp rocks jutting out of the water. Fear entered her eyes and she nearly lost her balance on her board.

Steph only laughed with amusement. "No one has ever come out alive, but that doesn't deter me," she laughed. "If you don't have the guts to follow me, then you'll never beat me," she sneered before she sped ahead and entered into the alcove, maneuvering around the large rocks, the whitecaps not making it easy for her.

Becky watched fearfully before confidence once again replaced her fear. She sped ahead and followed into the alcove. Several whitecaps batted her around; she nearly avoided crashing several times. Entering into here would've been suicide if she hadn't been able to keep a cool head on her shoulders throughout the ordeal.

She followed Steph's maniacal laughter, hoping that she could follow her out of the rocks and to the safety of the beach. She eventually found the local girl and she seemed to be doing her best to avoid the rocks as well. This may have been a relatively easy task on any other day, but the weather wasn't the best for surfing; the rain made it hard to see and the wind was blowing up monstrous whitecaps that continuously tossed them around.

They noticed each other and for a brief moment Becky could see fear in the girl's eyes. She smirked at the local girl but was met with a deadly glare. Steph bounced off a whitecap, splashing Becky with water, hindering her slightly by making her fall back so Steph could keep her lead. She took her eyes off where she was going and realized she had just made a fatal mistake.

"HUH!" she gasped as her board scraped up against one of the sharp rocks jutting from the water. She bounced off that rock and crashed into another. This caused her to lose her balance. "YAAAH!" she screamed as she fell into the stormy water; her board continued on without her and crashed into a third rock, shattering beyond repair.

Becky witnessed the crash and knew that she had won, but her victory would have to be celebrated later, it meant nothing if she couldn't get out of the alcove of rocks. As she approached the location where Steph had crashed, the local girl surfaced, struggling to keep her head above the water. She thrashed as Becky passed by her with an outstretched arm. She grabbed the girl's wet suit and with one fluid motion pulled her onto the board.

"Consider yourself lucky I decided to help you," Becky snarled as the girl stood on the board behind her and wrapped her arms around Becky's waist to help stabilize herself.

"This has gone on long enough," Jazz half yelled from the beach as the remains of the rogue wave washed up along their feet. Since the girl's entered the alcove they had lost track of them. "Someone's gotta go in after them; they've been gone for too long."

"Be our guest señorita," Sergio mocked her from the boulder.

"Danny," Sam called out to him over the rain and wind, sounding desperate for him to aid them.

Danny's eyes began to glow before a ring of white light appeared around his waist. Gloria and Sergio were flabbergasted as Danny Phantom suddenly transformed in front of them. They were awestruck as he leaped over the rock and landed in the sand on the other side of the fence, in Navy owned land.

He sprinted for the water and built up freezing energy in his hand. He swiped his hand in front of him, shooting a beam of energy that froze a long portion of water. He hopped onto it and ignited his hands with energy, blasting himself forward across the water at super speed.

As he sped across the water he sensed someone emerging from the alcove. He glanced towards the rocks as Becky sped out from between two rocks with several whitecaps splashing behind her. Steph was still desperately clinging to her waist. He leaned on his ice board and turned so that he was giving chase to the two girls.

"Lean the way I lean!" Becky ordered the local girl as she maneuvered them around several whitecaps that came out of nowhere thanks to the wind. She couldn't do this skillfully because she needed to lean into her turns, but Steph clinging to her prevented such an action. "We're going over!" Becky screamed as they smashed into a whitecap that ultimately tossed them from the board.

Having nearly caught up with the girls when they splashed into the water, Danny jumped off his ice board and dove into the water. While in his ghost form he didn't have to hold his breath while underwater and was much more agile so he could swim quickly to reach the girls who appeared to have been knocked unconscious when they fell into the water. He grabbed them and dragged them towards the surface.

"Becky!" Nicole yelled from the beach as they all ran for the water's edge.

"Common Danny," Sam whispered.

"Don't worry," Tucker reassured her loud enough for everyone else to hear him. "Danny will get them out soon enough," he said with confidence. "I hope," he added reluctantly.

"I still can't believe it!" Gloria yelled in shock, prompting the others to look at her. She looked like she was in disbelief. "This whole time we've been messing with Danny Phantom? How did we not notice?" she asked Sergio who seemed just as bewildered.

"Don't look at me," he responded. "I not de one who decided to mess with them in de first place," he reminded her.

"Why didn't you tell us who you all were!" Gloria asked the group of teens.

"We thought it would be more fun this way," Sam said with a massive grin before she and Tucker clapped hands. They began to laugh amongst themselves at the foolishness of the locals before they heard someone about to sneeze.

They looked over at Danielle as she breathed in one last final time. "Hit the deck!" Jazz yelled before she grabbed Kim by her arm and pulled her to the sand. The others didn't make out of the way in time. Danielle sneezed, covering the others that had been standing around her in a fine layer of frost that would have immobilized them if they hadn't been wearing coats due to the rain. The rain around them had become frozen and fallen to the sandy beach which had also become frozen, pebbling the ground with thousands of icy marbles.

"You guys," Danielle moaned before sniffling. "I don'd know how much longer I'll be able do hold oud," she mumbled as she began shivering uncontrollably.

"Brrr, I guess this explains how she managed to beat us the other day," Gloria suggested to Sergio who only nodded in agreement as they too shivered from the sudden cold air that had surrounded them.

"We decided to pick on de wrong group of tourists," Sergio figured to himself.

They all looked back out towards the water when they heard a large splash. "Danny!" Jazz called out, jumping up from the frozen sand and sprinted towards the water's edge as Danny carried Becky and Steph back towards the beach, floating only a few feet above the water's surface. He had each girl under his arms around their waists. They were both coughing up water as he descended and lowered them to the beach. They continued to cough up water as they sat on their hands and knees in the sand.

"So…how'd I do?" Becky asked with a small grin as she looked up at the others who had surrounded her.

"You're suicidal," Kim laughed.

"That was really cool what you did out there," Sam added with a thumbs-up. "Can't exactly say Tucker's ever done anything like that," she added with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled, taking offense to the statement.

"You've earned brownie points from me," Nicole congratulated her as she helped her to her feet. "Just don't do that again," she pleaded with her.

"You had us all worried," Jazz informed her. "If Danny hadn't been here to save you," she started to say, but stopped, believing she had said enough to get her point across.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "But, I won, fair and square. And I even managed to save her as well," she said nodding toward the local girl as Gloria and Sergio helped her to her feet.

Steph silently urged the two older teens to help her hobble over to the group. "Why did you help me?" she asked, more curious than she seemed angry.

"Because I'm not cold hearted," Becky answered. "We're ghost hunters," she informed the girl, indicating her friends and herself. "We help out others in need whenever we can and you needed help."

"But after what I did to you?" Steph asked, pushing herself away from the two older teens. "How could you help me?"

"Well I couldn't just let you die out there," Becky said, putting her hands on her hips. "We have to show others the same compassion that we'd like in return."

This seemed to finally sink in. Steph began to look sullen and appeared to relax as she brought her temper under control. "Gracias," she said quietly, looking away to avoid eye contact. "I was foolish to think that I was better than everyone else," she confessed. "You won, you're better than me," she said before she turned to walk away.

"No," Becky said, confusing everyone. Steph looked back at her with the same confused look as everyone else. "You're better," Becky confessed with a smile. "You just shouldn't have been so cocky in thinking that you could beat me." Everyone, with the exception of Danny, was shocked by this, especially Steph. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"You became so overconfident in your own abilities that your skills and surfing techniques became sloppy," Danny advised her. Steph thought on this as he continued to explain. "You won so often that you stopped paying attention to your own skills and the skills of your opponents. If it wasn't Becky that beat you, it would have been someone else."

"Don't focus on winning and just try to have fun," Becky advised her with a slight chuckle before she held out her hand. "I certainly wouldn't mind a rematch sometime in the future," she offered. Steph looked at her hand before eagerly accepting it. They shook firmly, forming a new bond of friendship as the scene faded away to black on their hand's embrace.

* * *

The scene reopened in the frozen wasteland of the Far Frozen as a large group of Far Frozen residence had gathered outside the cave entrance that was the medical facilities. Some of the smaller yetis in the back were jumping to try and see over the shoulders of the larger yetis blocking their view into the cave. They all seemed to be chattering amongst each other about someone's return, but nothing seemed certain just yet.

The view went into the cave and entered into a brightly lit medical room where Danny and Frostbite stood next to a large liquid filled chamber. They looked up at Dani who was floating in the liquid. She was in her ghost form but was reduced to wearing a white bikini while in the tank. She was awake and conversing with them thanks to a special breathing mask that fit around her face.

"We shall have you out of there in no time at all, O Beloved One," Frostbite bowed before the liquid filled chamber.

Dani seemed quite amused, but had a hard time accepting. "I just don't quite understand Frostbite," she said with a nervous smile. "How can I be the Beloved One?" she asked.

"When I felt your core temperature, it was the coldest I've felt in over a thousand years," Frostbite informed her. "There is no doubt about it," he said as he pushed a button on a control panel next to the chamber. A projection appeared on the glass over Dani. It was an outline of her body with a large blue circle in the middle of her body. "Your core temperature can go as low as absolute zero once you're trained," he informed her. "Like your brother, you have the ability to raise it and lower it at will. That means you can use the Beloved One's powers without them being dangerous to your own life."

"Actually Frostbite," Danny intervened. "I think what she meant was, how could she be the reincarnated embodiment of the Beloved One if she was never technically born?" he reiterated Dani's previous question.

"I was cloned from Danny," she reminded the Far Frozen leader. "I was conceived in a petri dish and grown in a tank like this one," she said, indicating the glass tank she was currently floating in. "I didn't think reincarnation was real, let alone happened to clones."

"Apparently not," Frostbite shrugged. "You indeed grew from a single cell cloned from Danny's DNA," he confirmed. "But perhaps as soon as Plasmius gave life to that cell, the Beloved One sensed a being capable of controlling her powers, so she returned from the abyss and attached herself to you."

"You're sure?" Danny asked. "I mean absolutely positive?" he clarified his previous question.

"They seem to think so," Frostbite said with a wave of his hand. All three of them looked up to see the heads of several Far Frozen residences sticking through the cave door to get a peek at the girl in the tank. They quickly disappeared upon being discovered. "We can all sense her power," he reminded the Phantom siblings, turning to face the girl in the tank. "They gather because in a past life, you were our beloved leader."

Finally, Dani was able to accept the delegation. "This is so cool," she said with a giddy grin. "I'm royalty," she chuckled, still acting quite giddy.

"Frostbite?" Danny proceeded to ask. "Since her core temperature is absolute zero, what does that say about her potential?" he asked curiously.

"Her core is far colder than mine or yours," Frostbite began to explain. "When fully trained, she will be capable of techniques not even our Beloved One was capable of."

"Because she couldn't regulate her core temperature whereas Dani can," Danny figured.

"She will become more powerful than either of us," Frostbite confessed happily. "At least with her powers of cyrokinesis. This shouldn't affect her other powers."

"So how long before we can get to my training?" Dani asked, folding her arms.

"Just as soon as we find some volunteers to act as targets," Danny said with a smirk, knowing that more Far Frozen residences were peeking at them again.

"YAAAH!" they all screamed fearfully before quickly disappearing from the doorway again. Frostbite and the Phantom siblings laughed at their fearful reactions as the scene came to an end with a blackout.


	4. The Rouge Wave The Original Story

This entire story has been compressed into one chapter to prepare for the updated version. I currently have not started re-writing it yet and so you will not see anything for some time. This will remain even after I have posted the new story so those that enjoyed the original can still read it as they please. I hope you enjoy.

**Phantom Spring Break**

_(__When a mega disaster threatens the entire Eastern American Coastline, will Danny and Danielle be able to save the day, or is their Spring Break Vacation about to be "Washed Away"!)_

**Chapter 1- The Truth Hurts:**

The sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in the sky. A bird flies by and chirps as it lands on the branch of a tree next to Casper Middle School. It picks at its wing without a care in the world. Suddenly the school bell rings ending the end of the school day. The sound of the bell scares away the bird.

Danielle flies out through the roof of the school in her phantom form, intangible of course. She stops in mid-air above the school and raises her hands up into the air in excitement. "SPRING BREAK!" she screams at the top of her lungs. "No more school. I have a whole week to do whatever I want."

She flies off towards town laughing happily. She does a few aerial spins, letting the wind blow her snow white hair back away from her face. She opens her eyes when she hears the sound of geese honking. She stops her flight as a flock of geese fly by her.

After they all pass by, she looks in the direction they came from and sees a straggler. It was just a gosling. "You'd better hurry or they're gunna leave you behind," she said to him as he flew by, desperately trying to keep up with the rest of the flock.

After the geese were gone, she took off once again as she flew away from her school.

* * *

Outside Casper High, everything seems at peace. Outside on the side walk, a guy walks by the school while talking on his cell phone. He stops directly in front of the entrance to the school. "Can you hear me now? Good," he says in delight.

Then the bell ending the school day rings. Hordes of students rush out of the school screaming with excitement. They trample the man as he screams in terror.

He drops his cell phone on the ground and collapses next to it. "Hello? Hello?" someone says over the phone before someone's foot smashes it to pieces.

While everyone rushes out of the school, Danny flies up and out of the roof intangibly. He floats above the high school and screams, "SPRING BREAK!" as he raises his arms over his head in excitement.

He takes flight away from the school. "No school for an entire week. I'm free to do anything I want, until I have to fight a ghost anyway." He said the last part with some disappointment.

As he flew through the air, he spotted a familiar looking girl flying right at him. "Danny!" Danielle yelled as she approached her older brother. Danny halts his flight in mid-air and waits for her to reach him.

She stops only a foot away from him. Her green eyes were wide with excitement and she looked like she was about to burst. "SPRING BREAK!" they both yelled in excitement. They both raised their arms into the air as they cheered. They grab each other's hands and laugh happily as they jump up in down in mid-air as if they were on the ground.

They slowly start making their descent towards the ground as they continued to jump around happily. When they touched down on the ground; Sam, Tucker, Nicole and Becky were waiting for them. They had their arms crossed and they looked really angry. Then in unison, all four of them yell out, "DANNY/DANI! WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT FOR US!"

Danny and Danielle grin and laugh nervously to themselves as they scratched the backs of their heads. "Sorry," they both say through gritted teeth as the continued to grin and scratch their heads.

They open their eyes and notice their friends are still angry and were unaffected by their apology. "Ok well how about we take you guys out to eat at the Nasty Burger?" Danny asks as he and Danielle turn back into their human forms. "Our treat," he adds.

This brightens up the others. "Now I'm in a better mood," Sam says satisfied as she unfolds her arms and places them on her hips.

* * *

Sometime later, the six of them walk into the rebuilt Nasty Burger and order their food from the cashier. "That'll be $25.37," the nerdy cashier said in a nasally voice.

Sam, Tucker, Nicole and Becky walk away with their food as Danny and Danielle pay for their friends as promised. "Uh-oh," Danielle said as she counted her money.

"What's up sis?" Danny asks her as he hands over his share of the total.

"I'm short a few bucks," she said in disappointment. She looked up from her money at Danny with large, watery puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright," Danny said as he pulled a few more dollars out of his wallet and handed it over to the cashier. "I hate it when you do that, just as much as I hate watching Vlad's cat."

* * *

_Maddie and Jack come in the front door of Fenton Works. They gasp when they see the house. The couch has been ripped to shreds, the lamp has been shattered, the coffee table was splintered into a million pieces, the TV was giving off sparks, the wall paper was peeling off the walls, and Danny was sitting in the middle of the room with his knees pulled up to his chest. His hair was a mess, his clothes were ripped, he had red scratches all over his face and arms and his eyes were bloodshot. He was rocking back and forth as he muttered to himself quietly. _

* * *

"Thanks Danny," she said joyfully as she gave him a big hug around his waist.

They walked over to a table booth that the others were already sitting at. Sam and Tucker glared at Danielle as she and Danny sat down.

After swallowing a piece of burger she was already chewing, Nicole asked them how the Nasty Burger was re-built so fast after Danny blew it up a month and a half ago.

Danny, Sam and Tucker look behind the counter at a picture of the owner of the establishment. "Vlad Masters," the three of them say together.

The sound of his name causes Danielle, Nicole and Becky to spit out their food. "Vlad Masters!" they yell out.

"Vlad was nice enough to pay for the construction to re-build it," Tucker said sounding disappointed, despite the fact that it was good news.

"Ya, it was one of the only nice things he's ever actually done for us," Sam said in the same tone as Tucker. Danielle shudders when Sam says this.

"What's wrong Danielle?" Nicole asks her having seen her shudder. "Are you scared of him or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she says as a few tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I think she is," Becky answered. "She must be as scared of him as I am of heights."

* * *

_Becky: No stop this crazy thing!_

_Her mother: Take it easy Rebecca. It's just a carnival ride. _

_Becky: I'm not gunna take it easy until this thing is back on the ground and no longer moving!_

_Her mother: But the ride hasn't started yet._

_Becky is seen trembling violently in the carriage of a Ferris wheel a few feet above the ground. _

* * *

"Maybe it's time they learned Danielle," Danny says to her as he puts his arm across her shoulders.

Danielle lets out a large sigh. "Do we have to tell them?" she asks him with a sniffle.

"You don't have to say anything," Danny says to her in order to comfort her. "I'll tell them for you." Danielle sniffles again and nods in approval as she looks down at her food.

"So why is she scared of Vlad?" Becky asks. "Did he do something mean to her?"

"Yes," Danny confirmed immediately. "It all started back before our freshman year had ended. Vlad had been spying on me for quite some time. He had plans of cloning me to make another Danny Phantom as his son. He made hundreds of clones, but they all failed and melted down to nothing but ecto-plasm. Danielle here was his most successful, and stable creation."

Nicole and Becky had been drinking their sodas but spat them out when they heard this. Sam and Tucker already knew this and were unsurprised when he said this. "Wait…so you're a clone!" Becky asks Danielle in bewilderment. Danielle nods as a tear runs down her face.

"She's not really my sister," Danny says sadly as he pulled Danielle in close to him to comfort her. "She was a failed attempt to clone me. She was the most stable out of all the other clones. She was also the only one that had a mind of her own. As a result, she was able to turn against Vlad and helped me to defeat him."

"Although," Sam decided to put in, "If Tucker and I hadn't showed up, the two of you would probably be dead."

"After helping me to defeat Vlad, she went off on her own to do her own ghost fighting," Danny said after Sam added her portion to the story. "She came back a few months later, just before the Dis-asteroid actually. She was very weak. Her ecto-plasmic structure had been severely weakened and she was having a hard time holding herself together."

"Danielle, why didn't you ever tell us this?" Nicole asked sympathetically.

"Because I've been trying to forget those horrible memories," she sobbed before more tears fell from her eyes. She turned and buried her head in Danny's shirt as he held her tightly.

After a minute of crying, Danielle pulled away from Danny. He looked her in the face. Her tears had ruined her make-up and her face looked like a mess. "I think you should go clean yourself up in the bathroom Danielle," he told her. She looked at her reflection in the napkin dispenser. She gasped when she saw herself. "I'll finish telling them our story while you're doing that. That way you won't be reminded of those memories."

She nodded sadly and got up and walked to the bathroom slowly. As she walked away, Danny turned back towards the others. He then spoke slowly as he continued. "She never told any of you this because those memories still haunt her, even today. When she came back into town, she sought me out because I was the only one she trusted to help her. She was unstable and would have melted into nothing at any time. When Vlad captured her, he tried doing just that."

Sam and Tucker were now starting to get interested in the story because they had never heard this part before. "So that night when you ditched us for her while we were on patrol…was when she came back looking for your help?" Tucker asked him with sorrow.

Danny simply nodded. "Vlad tried to melt her down into a puddle of ecto-plasm so he could study her remains. He managed to do just that, but just before he did, I managed to stabilize her. After she was melted down, she reformed herself right in front of me. After that she beat Vlad single handedly and then flew off again to continue her own brand of ghost fighting. Then she came back again last Halloween. Jazz and I invited her to stay with us and she's been a part of our family ever since."

When he was finished with the story, the others were in complete disbelief. "Vlad really did that to her?" Tucker asks. Danny nods. "No wonder she was so scared of him."

Sam then says in a sympathetic tone, "and we've both been treating her like garbage for these past few months. I feel absolutely terrible."

All five of them were looking down at their food in disbelief after they learned the truth. They all turn when they hear someone behind them sniffle.

Danielle was standing behind them. She had cleaned all of her make-up off her face and had come back out to rejoin them. She was still crying and looked on the verge of opening a flood gate.

"Danielle…I feel so bad for you," Nicole said sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry for how I've been treating you," Sam said in the same tone.

"Me too," Tucker said, adding onto what Sam said. "Now I'm more depressed than the time Jazz got a 'B' on her math test."

* * *

_Math Teacher: Ok class. You all did very well. I couldn't have been more proud of your grades. _

_He starts handing out the tests back to the students in his classroom at school. _

_Math Teacher: Tory...Jason...Ashley...Jazz..._

_She took her test with a very large grin on her face. She looked down at her test to see a large 'B' written at the top. Her eyes widen and fill with tears. She begins trembling as she starts crying before she runs out of the classroom. _

* * *

As Danielle began breaking out into heavy tears, Danny got up out of his seat and walked over to her and pulled her into a sibling embrace. He put his arms around her head as she began crying into his shirt again. Danny patted her on the back of the head softly as she continued crying.

"If there's anything we can do for you Danielle…anything to make you feel better," Becky asked her. "Just name it."

"Thanks guys," Danielle responds with a sniffle as she began to perk up a little. She forms a small smile as Danny rocks her back in forth as they continue hugging.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Welcome to the Ghost Zone:**

About an hour later, Danielle had stopped crying and was back to normal. Now everybody was laughing as Danny told them funny stories. He was currently telling them about when Nocturn tried to take over Amity Park.

"How did he try to take over town?" Nicole asked before taking a drink from her soda.

"He and his sleepwalker minions put people to sleep and put these helmets on them to keep them asleep," Danny responded.

"What!" Becky yelled out. "I thought that was a dream!"

"That's what we wanted everyone to think," Sam said with a grin.

"So how did you wake everyone up?" Becky asked him.

"I woke up the whole town by beating Nocturne, but I woke up Sam, Tucker and Jazz early so they could help me."

"How did you do that?" Danielle asked.

"I went into their dreams and woke them up by turning their dreams into nightmares. Tucker's dream was the best one that night."

Tucker's eyes widened when he realized what Danny was about to do. "No Danny, please don't do it?" Tucker begged him.

"He was very rich and owned nearly every vehicle known to man. He owned a large mansion and had many employees. I was his janitor," Danny said with a smirk as he pointed his thumb at himself.

Danielle, Nicole and Becky broke out laughing. "You were his janitor?" Danielle said through her laughter.

"Yup," Danny said happily. "Too bad that wasn't the funniest part."

Tucker was starting to get scared now. "Danny, no! Please don't do it?"

"When I found him, he was drinking chocolate milk on his couch…while he was being adored…by TWO Stars'," Danny said gleefully before be broke out into laughter.

All of them broke out with laughter, with the exception of Tucker obviously. "Oh common man! Why did you have to go and say that? That seriously violates the dude code."

"So uhh…who's Star?" Nicole asked them in confusion as she, Danielle and Becky stop laughing.

Danny and Sam stop laughing when someone from another table started growling. Tucker's eyes widened as he gulped nervously. They all slowly turned to see Paulina and Star eating at the next table over.

Paulina waved at Danny in a flirty manner when they looked over. Star on the other hand, didn't look so happy. She was still growling and looked mad enough to explode. Her face was flushed red and she was gritting her teeth in anger. She appeared to be trembling as her anger built. She was focusing her anger on Tucker. She obviously heard Danny's story about Tucker's dream. "YOU'RE DEAD FOLEY!" Star yelled out aggressively.

Tucker put up his hands in defense while he started sweating nervously.

"YAAAAAH!" he screamed as Star grabbed him by his wrists and pulled him out of his seat.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Paulina," Star said angrily as she dragged Tucker to the side door that lead into the back alley. Tucker's fingernail's scraped the floor as she dragged him away.

"Can I finish your fries?" Paulina yells after her as she opened the door.

"Sure," she answered back as the door closed behind her and Tucker.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT HURTS! NO…NO…NO…NOT THAT…ANYTHING BUT THAT…NOOOOOOO!" Tucker screamed from behind the door.

The five of them begin laughing again. Danny was laughing so hard he started banging the table with his fist.

"The only thing funnier than this was when Becky forgot where Canada was located on a map," Nicole said as she wiped away a tear.

* * *

_History Teacher: Ok Becky...Can you please come up to the world map and show us where Canada is?_

_Becky: Sure._

_She gets out of her seat and walks up to the world map. _

_Becky: Its right here. _

_History Teacher: Nooo...that's China._

_Becky: Oh...uh...is this Canada?_

_History Teacher: No that's Australia._

_Becky: Oh...uh...is this Canada?_

_History Teacher: NO! That's not Canada...that's Brazil!_

_After a few more minutes of searching..._

_History Teacher: That's France... Did you even study last night? No...don't answer that and just go back to your seat...please. Nicole will you please show the class where Canada is?_

_Nicole: Sure._

_She walks up to the map and points to Canada._

_History Teacher: Very good. You can go back to your seat now._

_Nicole sits back down in her seat._

_Becky: How did you know which one was Canada? You didn't study either._

_Nicole: It was the only country you didn't point at._

* * *

"You know Danny…he's probably gunna get revenge on you eventually," Sam warned him as she stopped laughing.

"I don't think I have to worry about that," Danny said as he wiped away a tear.

Suddenly, Tucker appeared behind him. He had a black eye, bruises and finger nail scratches and plus sign bandages all over his body. He held up a small metallic device. It looked like it had a black microchip in the center of its box like shape. It had two green probes sticking out of its top that glowed with green electricity. "Oh I think you do," Sam warned him.

Before Danny could react, Tucker shocked him with the 'Plasmius Maximus'. Danny screamed loudly as the anti-ghost energy surged through his body.

Seconds later, the energy disappeared and Danny rubbed his head when he stopped screaming. Sam taunts Danny by saying, "Told you so."

Danny gives Tucker a glare filled with anger and frustration. "What'd you do that for!" Danny shouted at him. "What if a ghost attacked right now! And how the heck did you get that thing?" Danny asked as he pointed at the electrical devise in Tucker's hand.

Tucker held up his hand in self defense, he looks like Star didn't even do anything to him now. He heals fast, (sense the sarcasm). "Relax. Your powers are only gone for three hours and even if one did attack, we've got it covered. Your cousin-"

Danielle interrupts Tucker by saying, "SISTER!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Your younger sister has ghost powers just like you dude, and she's got Sam and I here to back her up if she needs it. We'll be fine," he said calmly. "And I may not be the mayor anymore, but during my short time as the mayor of this fair city, I was able to obtain a large quantity of ghostly artifacts confiscated from Vlad's mansion."

This reassured Danny a little as he rubbed the back of his neck where Tucker shocked him. Then his cell phone started ringing to the tone of 'The Simpsons'. "What in the world?" Danny asked himself in confusion. "Danielle!" he screamed. "I know you changed this."

She started snickering as Danny flipped it open to take the call.

"Hello?" Danny asked the person on the other side of the phone.

"Danny, I'm coming to pick you and Danielle up from the Nasty Burger to take you home. I'll be there any minute now," Jazz said from her side of the conversation.

"Alright, we'll meet you in the parking lot," Danny sighed. "Alright Danielle. Time for us to go," he said to her.

"M-kaay," she responded as she took one final sip from her soda before she got up and threw it away. She and Danny stop just outside the entrance as Jazz pulls up in the newly rebuilt Specter Speeder.

She opens the side door and ushers them to get in quickly. "Why are you driving this thing?" Danny asked her.

"Ya, why couldn't you drive the RV?" Danielle added.

Jazz slammed her still casted hand on the steering lever of the vehicle. "Because this is faster and we need to get home fast. Mom is making fudge brownies and we need to get there before dad eats them all."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Danielle yelled. She and Danny jumped into the seat and buckled up. "Let's roll," she said as she buckled her seatbelt.

Before Jazz could close the door; Sam, Tucker, Nicole and Becky ran out of the Nasty Burger towards them. They were waving their arms frantically. "Wait up!" Sam yelled as they ran up. "Jazz, can we get rides home? It's a little too far to walk you know?"

Jazz looked at her watch and sighed. "Sure…why not. You guys live along the way anyway."

"Thanks Jazz," Tucker said as he climbed in.

"You're a lifesaver," Becky said as she too climbed in.

"You know where we live right?" Nicole asked as she climbed in last.

"Yes I know where you live," Jazz said as the others buckled up. "Everybody ready?" Jazz asked them. Everyone nodded. "Alrighty then, let's go," Jazz said as she went to shut the door again, but someone else yelled for her to 'wait up'.

"Oh common!" Danny and Danielle sighed as Valerie ran up to the Speeder. She was sweating and breathing heavily as if she had been running for quite some time.

"Jazz you don't think I could get a ride home, do you? My suits getting repaired at the labs right now and Elmerton is all the way across town."

"That's a little out of our way, but sure. We got room for one more," Jazz said, starting to get just a little frustrated.

"Thanks girl, you just saved my life," she said as she buckled herself into the remaining seat.

"So why are you so exhausted?" Danny asked her, noticing that she was sweating and was still breathing heavily.

Then to answer his question, Nathan runs around the corner of the Nasty Burger. "Valerie, please agree to go to the prom with me," he pleaded as he ran towards the speeder.

"Drive Jazz, DRIVE!" Valerie screamed, grabbing her buy her shirt collar. Without having to be told a second time, she slammed the door shut and hit the gas.

They disappeared in a cloud of dust as Nathan runs up to where they just were. "Why Valerie?" he yells out. "WHY!" he screams to the heavens, as he falls to his knees and raises his hands into the air.

* * *

"Oh thank god I found you guys," Valerie sighed as she rested into her seat. "I don't know how much more running I could've taken today."

"Not a problem at all," Jazz said to her. "I had to get you away from him. He's a pain in my…"

"Elmertons closer so I think we should drop her off first," Tucker said, interrupting Jazz as he looked at a map of Amity Park and Elmerton on his PDA.

As they flew over the river that separated their two towns, Danny turned to Valerie. "So what are you doing for Spring Break?"

"Oh I'll probably just do some ghost hunting or something," she answered.

"But you already do that all the time," Sam questioned her.

"For your information, I like hunting ghosts."

"It's sorta her thing Sam," Danielle said to her. "Probably what we'll end up doing as well."

"She's got a point Sam," Danny said, agreeing with Danielle. "She likes hunting ghosts as much as Danielle likes chocolate."

* * *

_Danny opens the door to Danielle's bedroom and walks in. "Hey Danielle...Have you seen my..."_

_Danielle is sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had a chocolate bar half stuffed in her mouth. She removed it, leaving her lips covered in chocolate. She slowly hid it behind her back as she looked at Danny with a startled look. _

_"Never mind," Danny says slowly, and quietly, as he slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. _

* * *

"Could you guys keep it down a little bit?" Jazz asked them as she turned her head so she could see them. "I'm having a hard time as it is trying to maneuver around here. I don't know Elmerton that well."

While she was looking back at them, Nicole's and Becky's eyes widen in fear. "LOOK OUT!" they both screamed as they pointed out the windshield.

Jazz turned to see that a natural portal to the ghost zone had opened right in front of them. They all screamed as they speeder went through the portal. It closed behind them after they passed through.

Upon entering the ghostly green world; Danielle, Nicole and Becky's eyes widened as they gasped at the sight of the infinite realm. "Oh my god! Where are we?" Danielle asked in awe as she looked out the window and watched a door float by the vehicle.

"Is this where people go when they die?" Nicole asked nervously as saw a blue misty ghost swim by the window she was looking out of.

"Sort of," Danny responded with a smirk. "Girls, welcome to the Ghost Zone."

* * *

**Chapter 3- Surf's Up:**

"THIS IS THE GHOST ZONE!" the three twelve year old girls yelled out in unison.

"I forgot how spooky it was in here," Valerie said as she looked around.

"Tell me about it," Jazz responded as she looked around in awe.

"I've only heard stories about what it was like in here," Danielle said with her mouth open in surprise. "This is the most awesome thing I have ever seen."

"Actually it's not that awesome Danielle," Sam said to her.

"Yeah, if you don't have a map or if you don't know where you're going, you could get lost in here," Tucker added.

All seven of them look at Danny. He notices them looking at him and gets a confused look. "What?" he asked them.

"You know more about the Ghost Zone than any of us," Jazz said to him. She seemed a little agitated.

"So," he responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"SO!" Jazz yelled. "I don't know my way around here." Now she was starting to get frustrated.

"We've been in here with Danny loads of times," Sam said. "Perhaps Tucker and I can help."

"No can do," Tucker responds. He was pushing buttons on his PDA like mad. "I don't have a map of the Ghost Zone on this one, and I don't recognize where we are right now."

Danny looks out the windshield to see if he could figure out where they were. After a minute of looking around, he looks at the others nervously and gulps loudly.

"What's wrong Danny?" Danielle asks him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. He has absolutely no idea where we are," Sam yelled out.

"What! Of course I know where we are. I've been here hundreds of times," Danny said back. He goes back to looking out the windshield. "All we have to do is…is…ugh." He was starting to get really nervous now.

He looks back at the others and smirked. None of them looked pleased. "Alright, I have no idea where we are. But the ghost zone is huge. I don't have the whole thing mapped out in my head, so stop being angry with me," he demanded.

"Great so what are we supposed to do now?" Jazz huffed as she gripped the steering wheel in anger.

"Uhh…how about driving around that gigantic tidal wave coming at us from the side," Becky suggested nervously as she pointed at something out her window.

"That's impossible," Danny scoffed as he put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs in an attempt to get comfortable. "The only water in this dimension is frozen."

"Maybe you should update that fact," Valerie said frightfully as she shook Danny to wake him up.

They all look out the window just as a shadow covers the whole vehicle. Indeed, a gigantic tidal wave was about to crash down on them. They all screamed as the wave came down on them and enveloped the whole vehicle.

* * *

In another part of the Ghost Zone, Spectra flew through the air at high speed with Bertrand next to her. They were both in their human forms. Spectra wore her red dress while Bertrand wore his usual black suit.

"You ready?" Spectra asked him.

"As always," he responded with a grin.

"It…is…time," she says in an evil voice. Then she changes her form in mid air, but she doesn't revert to her dark form. She was still in her human form, but instead of her red, low cut dress suit, she's wearing a red bikini.

Bertrand changes his form into that of a surfboard and falls from the sky. Spectra dives down after him and lands on the Bertrand surfboard, planting her feet firmly.

"Cowabunga," she yells out as she begins surfing on top of a huge wave.

She moves left and right to avoid random doors as they become over run with water. She moves from on top of the wave to riding down in front of it. As the top of the wave comes down she starts surfing along the inside of the cave made by the wave as it collapsed on itself. She comes out of the entrance to the water cave and moves in front of the collapsing wave once again.

Suddenly the sound of metal is heard as the surfboard hits something. "YAAAH!" she screamed as she began to lose control of the surf board. After losing her balance, she falls off and splashes into the water.

Immediately afterward, Bertrand reformed into his human form, only he's wearing bathing shorts instead of his normal suit. He is instantly overcome by the water and is sucked under just as the wave moves over him.

The wave washes up on what appears to be a green sandy beach. As the water retreats, Spectra and Bertrand can be seen lying in the sand.

Spectra sat up and blinked her eyes a few times. She seemed to have been startled. Her normally pointy red hair no longer stood up. The water had caused her hair to fall down to her shoulders. She then looked over at Bertrand with a frustrated look as if she blamed him for wiping out.

As she starts beating up on him, a tall, faceless ghost wearing red glasses and a black hat and over coat; starts laughing and speaks into a microphone that says, 'GZN'.

"Whoa. That has got to be the worst wipe out I've seen in more than 5,000 years. Ha-ha, looks like those two have some issues to work out. That's gunna loser her some points in this year's spring break surf contest."

He listens to someone saying something in a microphone he has in his ear. "Really? Good. Amorpho here; and I've just received word that our next surfer will be arriving any minute now, and with thousands of other ghosts in this competition, it looks like its gunna be another year of…Ahhhhhhhhh."

While he was speaking into the camera, Spectra continued to beat up on Bertrand. She threw him at the reporter and the camera, interrupting the broadcast, and knocking all three out.

As Amorpho and the camera ghost dust themselves off, Spectra picked up Bertrand by his neck and started chocking him. "I'm going to waste you if it was your fault we wiped out," she threatened him through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't me," he pleaded with little breath. "Before we wiped out, we hit something made out of metal," he claimed.

"For your sake, you'd better be right," she said angrily as she threw him to the ground.

"I know I'm right, just like I'm gunna be right about us getting wet in a few seconds."

Spectra raised an eyebrow at his comment. She's startled when Amorpho and the camera ghost scream. She turns around to see another huge wave was about to crash down on top of all four of them. They all scream as the wave floods the beach.

After the water washes away, Bertrand sits up and spits seaweed out of his mouth. He gets up and starts looking around for Spectra. "Spectra," he calls out, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Where'd you go?"

He hears someone behind him groan. He turns around and sees the Specter Speeder lying on the beach. Spectra phases through the vehicle and lands on the ground next to it.

"Whoa!" she says as she rubbed her head. "Anybody get the number of that bus?"

"It wasn't a bus," Bertrand says to her. "It looks like some kind of ship…wait a minute…I think I've seen this ship before," he says upon closer inspection of the ship.

"Yeah, it does look familiar," she said as she too examined the speeder. She gasped when she recognized a large green 'F' on the side of the ship. Next thing they know the door opens and eight water soaked kids fall out.

"PHANTOM!" Spectra yell's out upon recognizing him. "What are you doing here?"

Danny pushes himself up into a sitting situation and spits out enough water to fill a two liter soda bottle. The others immediately do the same.

"It's not our fault if our ship was broadsided by a rogue wave," Tucker yelled as he squeezed the water out of his beret. Upon putting it back on his head, he sees what Spectra was wearing. All eight of them noticed what she was wearing when Tucker's mouth dropped. All their faces turn green before they all ran in different directions to go puke.

Danny was the first one to finish. As he walked back to the speeder, he noticed the sand was a ghostly green. He picked some up in his hands to realize it was nothing more than goop. "Ah, gross," he said in disgust. "This is more disgusting than when Danielle leaves her gum underneath the kitchen table."

* * *

_Danielle is sitting at the kitchen table as she chews a piece of gum. She takes it out of her mouth and looks around to make sure no one is watching before she slowly moves her hand underneath the table and stuck the gum to the underside. She slowly removed her hand without the gum. She slowly gets up from the table. She slowly steps away from the table before bolting for the living room._

* * *

"Well what were you expecting, sand from the Egyptian desert?" Amorpho says after suddenly appearing behind him. His sudden appearance scares Danny, but after realizing who snuck up on him, he calms down.

Before Danny could greet him, Danielle, in her ghost form, flies between him and Amorpho with her hands glowing, ready to protect Danny, because his ghost powers still had two hours left before they came back. "Get away from him you faceless monster," she says in Danny's defense.

"It's Ok Danielle," Danny said as he put a hand on Danielle's shoulder. She looked up at him with a 'what are you talking about', look. "He's not one of the ghost's that's going to harm us," he said reassuringly. She looks back at the faceless Amorpho and relaxes her muscles, allowing the energy in her hands dissipate.

"Welcome Danny Phantom and friends…to The Ecto-Ocean," Amorpho says as he waves his hand towards a vast expanse of water in front of them.

"WHOA!" Danny and Danielle say in unison upon noticing the huge expanse of water that disappeared over the Ghost Zone's horizon.

Another wave crashes onto the beach, much more lightly this time, as Ember comes surfing in on her guitar. She is wearing a bikini similar to the one Spectra was wearing, only instead of red, it's black. She picks up her guitar and runs over to them. "Surf's up dudes," she says as she holds up her hand with two fingers extended like a peace sign.

This sends Danny over the deep end. He grabs his head with both hands and starts tugging on his hair. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" he screams out as he pulls out his hair in both hands.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Spring Break in the Ghost Zone:**

"Calm down Danny Phantom," Amorpho said to him with his hands up, palms aimed at Danny. "Nothing out of the ordinary is happening here. In fact…we do this every single year."

Jazz, finished puking, walks up to them. "So humans accidently stumble upon your little beach party every single year?" she asked as she approached them.

Amorpho answers her question without hesitation. "Ha-ha, of course not Miss Fenton. What I meant was that every year, we ghosts call a truce, and celebrate Spring Break."

"But I thought you guys only held a Christmas Truce?" Danny asked as he scratched his head confusingly.

"We do. But we have two truces every year, one for now and the other is at Christmas," Ember says as she walks up next to Amorpho. She then cocks an eyebrow at Danny. "You know for a half ghost, you certainly don't know a lot about our traditions."

"Apparently," Danny said with a chuckle.

As they laugh, the other five walk back to the beach after throwing up. As they step back onto the gooey beach, they hear a loud 'squish'. Valerie looks down at her shoes and lowers her eye brows in anger when she sees they were covered in green goo. "Ugh! Gross! Now I'm gunna have to buy new shoes," she says in disgust. "I hate waiting in those lines up to the mall!" she yells angrily.

* * *

_Valerie is seen waiting in a long line of people as they cash out their purchases at a single open register. She is holding a box in one hand and has her purse hanging over the shoulder of her other arm. She looks very bored. _

_Then the cashier says, "Next". A look of joy spreads across her face, but it turns back to boredom when she only moves two steps forwards. She looks at her watch and taps her foot impatiently. She lowers her arm and goes back to waiting patiently. "Next," the cashier says. The line moves forwards two more steps then stops. _

_She's next so she continues to wait patiently. After a minute of waiting it was finally her turn. After the cashier scans the box, Valerie hands her a coupon. After looking at the coupon, she gives Valerie bad news. "I'm sorry…this coupon expired a few minutes ago." Valerie's eye twitches uncontrollably after receiving the bad news._

* * *

Tucker's eyes widen and sparkle as he looks over at Danny, Danielle, Jazz, Amorpho, Ember, Spectra and Bertrand. "Oh my god…Is that who I think it is?" he asks excitedly. Everyone looks at him, having heard him ask his question.

"OHH MY GOD! IT IS! IT'S EMBER MCLAIN!" he screams in delight as he rushes over to where the others were standing.

She lowers her eye brows in disgust as he runs up to her with his mouth hanging open. "Ugh, will you leave me alone already!" she yells at him.

"I LOVE YOU EMBER!" he yells out. "I'm more happy than when I got that update for my PDA!"

* * *

_Tucker looks bored as he plays cards on his computer. He looks surprised when his computer says, 'You've got mail'. _

"_Wonder what I got?" he asks himself. He clicks the mailbox symbol on his desktop, opening his email. _

_He reads to himself, "Congratulations Mr. Foley. You've won the cyber contest. Your reward is this increased memory hard drive update for your PDA." _

"_WOO HOO!" he screams out excitedly with his hands raised above his head. _

* * *

"Will you leave me alone!" Ember angrily demanded of Tucker.

But he wasn't listening. "EMBER. EMBER. GO EMBER. GO EMBER. WOOO!" he chanted to the heavens. Ember gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly.

Sam slaps him across the back of the head. "Will you stop that already?"

"You didn't have to hit me," he says to her as he rubbed the back of his head.

Valerie's eyes widen as soon as she recognized Ember as well. "Hold on a minute. Ember McClain is really a GHOST! I have all her music and I hunt ghost's," she says. "WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" she screamed to the heavens as she fell to her knees and raised her hands above her head.

Danny chuckles at how his friends were acting. "Sorry about them," he says to Ember. "They're still a little loopy after Vlad caught us playing paint ball in his house."

* * *

_"You guys know the rules," Danny instructed to Sam, Tucker, Danielle, Jazz and Valerie. "Just keep firing and hope you hit someone." They all nodded. "Ready...OnetwothreeGO!" he shouted and they all ran in different directions._

_The next moment, the house was filled with their laughs and the sounds of the paintball guns firing. Vases shattered, bookcases were thrown upside down and paintings were ruined with the paintballs. Some even went through the windows and hit innocent passerby._

_Vlad was coming up the stairs holding a big plastic cup because he had just come from the movie theater. He took out his key and opened the door only to see-_

_"AAAGH!" Vlad screamed as a ball of paint flew right at his face and nailed him, sending him back five yards._

_"Sorry, Vlad!" he heard Jazz shout before the sounds of the paintball guns continued._

_Vlad entered the house and let out a high-pitched shriek upon seeing his priceless items ruined. He took a deep breath and bellowed, "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"_

_**(CDON's guide to annoying Vlad: Annoy Method Number One-hundred and four). **_

* * *

Nicole and Becky gasp at the sight of seeing that Ember had fire for hair. "That is so awesome!" Becky yelled.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen," Nicole screamed.

"Oh…well thank you," Ember thanks them. She couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"So…ugh…where did all of this water come from anyway?" Danielle asked.

"The ghost zone doesn't have any natural water, but we do have ice, which is just frozen water," Spectra informs the group of kids.

"Where did you guys get enough ice to make an ocean?" Jazz asked.

"The people of my realm provide all the water that is needed," a voice boomed behind them. They all turn to see who the voice came from.

Danny recognized the ghost immediately. "FROSTBITE!" he yells out excitedly.

Frostbite was a large, white furred ghost that resembled the abdominal snow man, only his horns and his left arm were made out of ice. You could actually see the bones in his ice arm.

"Ha-ha, Well Great One. I see you haven't forgotten about me after all," the giant ghost said in a welcoming tone.

Danny ran up to him and jumped so he could wrap his arms around Frostbite's neck.

"Your people provided all the water here?" Sam asked him.

"Well yes, of course," Frostbite answered with a chuckle. "Although we didn't create the ice. We simply melted all of the snow in our realm."

"And you guys do this every single year?" Danny asked him.

"Of course. Like Spectra has just explained, the ghost zone doesn't have any natural water, in liquid form at least. As a result, there are no lakes, rivers, ponds, oceans, rain, or any other formality that contains water. We've been doing this for more than 5,000 years."

"5,286 years to be exact," Bertrand clarified.

"That is so cool," all eight kids say in unison.

"Yes it is very cool indeed," Frostbite mentioned. "The ocean you see before you is a result of my people allowing the ice in our realm to melt." As he says this last sentence, he waves his hand along the long coastline.

Farther down the beach, other ghosts can be seen relaxing on the green beach, playing in the goo or playing in the water.

"Hold up guys," Tucker yells out. "Is that the Box ghost and the Lunch Lady I see over there?" he asked as he pointed farther down the beach at two ghosts in particular.

"It sure looks like them," Sam answered as she squinted and covered her eyes to get a better look.

"So then what's the little ghost she's holding in her arms?" Danielle asked as she did the same thing as Sam.

"Little ghost?" Danny said sounding surprised. He too squinted and covered his eyes and looked in the direction of the box ghost and the lunch lady. "OH…MY…GOD!" he says upon realizing who the little ghost was.

"You know who it is Danny?" Danielle asked, looking up at him. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

Danny slaps himself in the face to pull himself out of his trance and began laughing hysterically. "That little ghost is their daughter. Her name is 'Box Lunch'," he said with a lot of laughter in his voice.

Valerie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Danielle's mouths all fell open upon hearing this, then they began laughing hysterically. All six of them fall to the ground and roll around in laughter. Nicole and Becky weren't as well informed about all of these ghost's so they had no reason to laugh. They just looked at each other in confusion and shrugged their shoulders.

Danny stands back up and wipes a tear away from his eye. He continues to laugh as he explains about how he first met her. Clockwork had brought her back in time to "do a little dance" with him. He eventually sent her back to the future by causing half of the Nasty Burger to explode.

As they all continue chuckling, none of them notice another large wave about to crash onto the beach. It enveloped all of them and washed away, leaving them all covered in green goo.

"Maybe we melted a little too much ice," Frostbite moaned as he holds his head as if he had a headache.

Nicole stood up and started pulling goo out of her hair. "This is gunna take forever to clean out," she complained.

"This is just like when I had to feed my baby cousin," Becky said as she too got up and examined her hair.

* * *

_Becky: Open up for the choo-choo train. _

_Baby: I shall do no such thing._

_Becky: But its mashed veggie bits, it's good for you._

_Baby: I don't care if it can cure Aids. I'm not eating that disgusting filth. I refuse to eat anything with broccoli in it. I would much rather prefer pancakes or something with a little bit of…" _

_He didn't finish. Becky had put the spoon with the baby food in his mouth while he was talking. _

_Becky: There...now wasn't that tasty?_

_Baby: Blast you vile woman! I'll show you tasty. _

_He picks up the plate of baby food and throws it at Becky, covering her in lumpy, mashed veggie bits. She gasps and runs out of the kitchen. _

_Baby: Victory is mine!_

* * *

Danny stood up and wiped the beach goo off his shirt. He looked around and everyone else was doing the same, except, Danielle wasn't anywhere to be found. "Danielle," he called out for his little sister. He cupped his hands over his mouth to make himself louder. "Danielle!"

She then popped her head out of the sandy goo and blinked her eyes a couple times. The last wave had apparently buried her. Looking around to see her position, her eyes started to glow bright green. The dark green goo around her started to glow bright green as well. Another second later and the area exploded with a bright green light.

As soon as the light disappeared, Danielle floated out of the small crater in the beach and landed at its edge. "Wow, that was fun. Can we do that again?" she asked no one in particular. She turned around to see everyone else.

She was no longer covered in green goo, but everyone else was from head to toe. She started laughing innocently as everyone started glaring at her.

Later after everyone was cleaned off, Jazz had the Specter Speeder back up and running. Frostbite had given them directions easy enough for them to understand so they could find their way back home. After everyone was buckled in, Frostbite waved goodbye to his human friends.

"Good luck finding the portal to your home world Great One, and young heroes from Earth," Frostbite said as they lifted off the ground.

"See yah Frostbite," Danny yelled from the open door of the Specter Speeder before Jazz slammed it shut.

"Ok…we've lost a lot of time here," Jazz said as she put the flying vehicle into drive. "We've got to really move fast to make up for lost time." She hit the gas, firing the rockets in the back of the ship, propelling them off farther towards the horizon of the Ghost Zone at full speed.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Fudge Fiasco:**

"Hey look, I can see the portal," Sam yelled out as they approached a small circular shape off in the far distance.

"Hey you're right," Danny confirmed. "That's definitely it."

"What time is it?" Jazz demanded to know.

Valerie looked at her watch. "It's 7:00."

"No, no, no! We've got to get there now!" Jazz said as she stomped on the gas pedal.

They passed through the portal and halted in the middle of the Fenton's lab with a screech. Jazz jumped out of the speeder and ran up the steps of the lab to the kitchen. Everyone else calmly got out.

"My parents are gunna kill me if I don't get home soon," Nicole said frightfully.

"Me too," Becky said frightfully as well. "How are we supposed to get across town so fast?"

"I'd fly you home but powers are still shot for another thirty minutes," Danny said. He then sent a glare at Tucker, causing him to put his hands up in defense as he grinned nervously.

"Well I guess I could fly you guys home," Danielle offered.

As Danielle prepared to fly Nicole and Becky home Valerie stepped up. "Any room for a fourth person? I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Sure, I guess I can carry the three of you," Danielle said, unsure if she actually could.

Danielle managed to get all four of them into the air and phased through the ceiling of the lab.

"Ok so how are we supposed to get home?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Well after my powers come back, I can take you," Danny said. "But that still a little ways off so why don't you guys stay for supper or something?" he asked them.

"Ya sure…why not?" Sam said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I hope your mom makes her home-made Mac-and-Cheese," Tucker said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Nope…Tonight's meatloaf night," Danny responded happily.

"That's even better!" Tucker yelled excitedly.

"Ugh! Meatloaf?" Sam said sounding disgusted.

"Don't worry…there's plenty of egg salad from last night," Danny told her. This cheered her up a little.

As they made their way upstairs out of the lab they entered the kitchen and found Jazz standing at the table. She was staring at something on the table with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Jazz what are you doing?" Danny asked her after noticing she wasn't moving a muscle.

She didn't answer. She just continued to stare at something on the table. Danny followed her gaze to an empty tray of fudge sitting on the table.

Danny's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he too started staring at the empty tray on the table.

Jazz's eyes started to tear up as she fell to her knees. She put her face in her hands and started crying.

"Darn it dad, you and your love for fudge!" Danny said in an angry tone.

"Lots and lots of fudge," Tucker added.

Danny and Jazz, who took a short break from crying, glared at him with scolding looks.

"Uhh, I'm just gunna go call my parents and tell them where I am," he said in a nervous tone.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sam yelled as she ran after him out of the kitchen just as Mrs. Fenton walked in.

She noticed Jazz crying on the floor and Danny sitting at the kitchen table pouting over the empty tray. "Ohh, I see your father got to it before you did huh?" she asked in a disappointed tone. She then looked around for Danielle. "Where's your sister?"

Right on cue, Danielle phased through the wall and landed on the floor before changing back into her human form. She noticed Jazz curled up in a ball on the floor with tears streaming from her face and Danny sitting at the table with his face in his hands. "What happened to you two?" she asked with a cocked eye brow.

"Danielle…sweetie," her mother said soothingly. "I have some bad news."

"Oh no! What happened?" Danielle asked worryingly. "Did dad cook the emergency ham again?"

* * *

_Maddie, Danny, Danielle and Jazz walk into the kitchen. Jack was standing at the stove as something cooked in a large pot on the stove. _

_Maddie: Oh it smells delicious. _

_The four of them sit down at the table. _

_Jazz: So what are we having?_

_She rubbed her hands together when she asked this. Danny and Danielle held their forks and knives in anticipation as their father brought the large pot over to the table and set it on a heat mat. _

_He took the lid off the pot and a puff of green steam emerged. _

_Jack: We're having ham. _

_He used a large fork to pull it out of the pot. He placed it on a large platter on the table. Maddie, Danny, Danielle and Jazz eyed the ham in disgust. _

_Danielle: Ugh dad...why is it green...and moldy?_

_Jazz: And it reeks of something nasty._

_She pinched her nose to keep out the smell. _

_Danny: Oh for the love of...you cooked the emergency ham dad! That thing has been sitting in the fridge in the op-center for months now. _

_Jack: But I thought your mother just bought that._

_Maddie got up from the table and went to the fridge. She opened it and pulled something out of it. _

_Maddie: No...this is the ham that I just bought. _

_She holds up a large juicy ham still in the package. _

_Jack: Oh crud. _

* * *

"No...not exactly," she said to her daughter. She looked at the empty tray on the table. Danielle followed her gaze and gasped when she saw the empty tray.

Her eyes widened and began to fill with tears. She fell to the floor on her knees with a thud. "No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she raised her arms over her head.

* * *

"Who's that screaming?" Sam's mother asked from her side of the phone.

"Danielle just saw something really scary," Sam told her from over the phone.

"Must have been really scary because I just heard her scream from over the phone and from across town," Sam's mother said.

"Well I'm eating supper over here so I'll be home in a little while. Bye." A click is heard as Sam hangs up the phone.

Sam's father comes downstairs. "Did you just here someone scream?" he asked her.

"That was Danielle Fenton," she said as she hung up the phone. "She apparently just saw something scary."

"Must have been really scary," he said. "I heard her screaming from up stairs…and the Fenton's live across town."

* * *

Both girls were now balling into their hands on the kitchen floor while their mother tried to comfort them. Danny was banging his head on the table, but stopped when Sam and Tucker walked back in.

Tucker was twisting his finger in his ear. "Can Danielle scream any louder? I think I may have gone temporarily deaf."

"My parents heard her over the phone and from all the way across town," Sam said to him.

Danielle was now crying into her mother's shoulder as she embraced her tightly. Jazz's eyes were beginning to dry up and she had reduced to nothing but sniffles.

As Jazz sat at the table next to Danny, their dad walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa…what happened in here?" he asked upon seeing Danny, Danielle and Jazz crying and pouting over the empty fudge tray.

They all glared at him while gritting their teeth. Danny and Danielle's eyes were glowing green in anger.

Maddie stood up and walked over to him and pocked him in the chest. "I told you that fudge was for you to share with the kids!" she yelled at him.

"I knew that…that's why I made myself a fudge cake for myself," he answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"HUH!" everyone said in unison as the timer on the oven went off.

Danielle got up off the floor and opened the oven. She gasped and pulled out a steaming tray full of hot fudge brownies. "WE STILL HAVE FUDGE!" she said in a very joyful tone as she held up the hot tray of fudge brownies.

"WOO HOO!" Danny and Jazz cheered and jumped for joy.

"Danielle…Oven mitts!" her mother yelled at her.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hands which were now red with burnt skin. "YAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She dashed to put the tray on a heat mat before running for the sink and turned on the cold water, dunking her hands in to cool them off.

She let out a huge sigh of relief as steam rose from the sink as her hands cooled off. After she pulled her hands out of the water she looked at them. "Oh no…not again," she moaned.

Her hands were burnt much worse than the time she pulled the hot pie out of the oven during Thanksgiving; she actually had pieces of skin hanging off.

Suddenly, while she still had her back to everyone, her hands froze over solid as they were encased in a thick layer of ice.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed at the sight of her hands being covered in ice.

"Danielle! What's wrong!" her mother asked in a worried tone.

Danielle turned around and looked really scared, but kept her frozen hands behind her. "Nothing, nothing's wrong," she nervously denied as she built up energy in her hands to melt away the thick layer of ice that covered her hands.

"Let me see your hands," Maddie urged her.

Danielle, scared that her mom would have to take her to the hospital to treat her injuries, slowly pulled her hands out from behind her back.

When she brought them around to her front, she noticed the skin on her hands was healed completely. Her eyes widened as her mom inspected them for injuries.

"Wow. It's a complete miracle," Maddie said as she inspected Danielle's hands. "You held that tray for about fifteen seconds and didn't even suffer any burns what-so-ever."

"Wow. That's amazing," Jazz said in wonderment.

"Ya," Danielle said quietly as she opened and closed her hands in amazement that she had just seen skin hanging off them not thirty seconds before. "Amazing."

"Well seeing as nothing bad has happened, can we eat now?" Danny asked his mother. "I'm so hungry...I feel like I could eat another 100 ounce steak at 'Indoors Steak House'.

* * *

_All five of them are sitting at a table in a restaurant. A waitress walks up to them. _

_Waitress: Hello. My name is Heather and I'll be your waitress tonight. Are you folks ready to order? _

_Danielle: Oh yeah! Can I get the sirloin steak with the BBQ sauce smothered all over it? Well done please? _

_Heather: Ok. _

_Jazz: I'll start with the side salad of the week and then I'll get the fried salmon with the shrimp scampi. _

_Maddie: I'll get the same thing. _

_Heather: Ok...and for you sir?_

_Danny: My dad and I will be getting the 100 ounce steaks. _

_The entire restaurant goes silent. Everyone looks at the Fenton's nervously. Heather's eyes have widened in fear. She starts to tremble as she turns and yells into the kitchen. _

_Heather: Franky! We've got two guys out here that want to take the 100 ounce steak challenge!_

_A man appears in the window to the kitchen. _

_Franky: Two of them!_

_Heather: Y...Yes...two of them._

_Franky gasps then turns and sticks two fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly. He disappears into the kitchen only to emerge with a few other cooks with two very large steaks on a cart that they wheeled out next to the table. Apparently they already had them cooked and ready to go. _

_The cooks placed the two steaks on the table in front of Danny and Jack. _

_They both tie large napkins around their necks like bibs and hold up knives and forks. _

_Danny: Whoever loses buys dinner?_

_Jack: Yup. Begin eating on the count of three. One...Two...THREE!_

* * *

Later that night after they all had supper and Danny flew Sam and Tucker back home, Danielle went to the upstairs bathroom and examined herself in the mirror.

"What the heck is happening to me!" she asked herself. "I know Danny has freezing powers, but I didn't know I had that power too."

She looked down at her hands and flexed them into fists and then relaxed them back open. "Maybe if I concentrate…I can do it again."

She tried to focus on the power she had never used before, but nothing happened.

"Ok. I'll just have to concentrate harder." Still, nothing happened.

"Darn it! Ok. I'll try to concentrate very hard." She thought she felt something, but nothing happened.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! Why isn't this working! How did I do that down in the kitchen? I wasn't even trying to do it downstairs. So why can't I do it when I actually am?" she complained to herself.

She went from looking at her hands to herself in the mirror. Suddenly a shiver went down her spine. "Maybe I just imagined what happened down in the kitchen."

"But it felt so real. My hands were encased in ice. I have all the same powers as Danny. I wonder how he first reacted when he first got these powers," she asked herself.

"I won't ask him yet. I wanna be convinced I actually have this power before I go and ask him how to control it."

"I just need to get some rest tonight. I'll continue to try to use this power tomorrow…if I really even have it."

She turned off the bathroom light as she left, leaving it in complete darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Fenton Family Vacation:**

The next morning, Jazz came downstairs to find her dad and Danny had fallen asleep on the couch the night before.

The four of them; Jack, Danny, Danielle and herself, had pigged out on the fudge brownies before going to bed.

"Every time," she said to herself as she walked by them on her way to the kitchen.

Jack snorted, and then said, "FUDGE…fudge…FUDGE!" in his sleep.

He did this loud enough to wake up Danny. "Wha…Ugh…Uhh."

He sat up and stretched his back enough to crack a few bones. "Oh man. I gotta lay off the fudge before going to bed," he said to himself in a dizzying tone.

Danny staggered into the kitchen when he smelled pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs cooking. Jazz had gotten up and was cooking breakfast.

"I didn't know you could cook?" Danny said to his older sister.

"I've been cooking all of our breakfasts for like two months Danny," she said as she flipped a half cooked pancake over on the griddle. "Maybe you should be more observant."

"Gee, thanks for the update Microsoft," Danny said as he sat at the table and leaned on his hand. Jazz lowered her eyebrows at this comment and went back to her pancakes.

Their mom entered the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Oh honey, it smells delicious."

"Thanks mom. I've had lots of practice. Everything will be ready in about 15 minutes," Jazz said as she started to scramble some eggs.

"Just remember your father likes his bacon crispy," Maddie said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

At this time, a groggy Jack walks sleepily into the kitchen, his eyes still closed. "Oh man. I gotta lay off the fudge before going to bed."

Danny laughed because he said the same thing only a minute ago. "Ya remember what happened last time?"

* * *

_Jack yawns and wakes up to find himself on a fishing boat in the middle of the ocean with about 50 seals and one lonely fisherman. One of the seals licks him in the face to wake him up. _

_His eyes pop open. He looks at the seal that licked him and then looked around at the other seals and the fisherman. _

_Fisherman: Yar...I think she likes ya._

_The seal licks him in the face again, causing a shiver to go down Jack's spine as he cringes in disgust._

_

* * *

_

Maddie poured him a cup of coffee and pecked him on the cheek. "Morning dear," she said as she held out the cup for him.

"Thanks honey bun," he said as he reached for the coffee, but he didn't grab the cup she offered him. She was still holding the pot in her other hand and that is what he took. He walked over to the table and sat down with the coffee pot.

"Great, now I gotta make another pot of coffee," she said to herself after Jack chugged down the whole thing in three big gulps.

As Jazz began flipping another pancake she asked her parents a question. "Do you guys think it would be alright if we went on a Family Vacation or something?"

"That would be a good idea," her father said, still half asleep.

"As long as it's someplace affordable," her mother said as she took a sip of coffee.

"We can go anywhere mom," Jazz reminded her. "Where ever we go, just tell them Danny Phantom is your son. With him being the savior of the world and all, they can't deny him of anything."

"She's got a point mom," Danny said as he lifted his hand off the table and pointed at nothing in particular. He was laying his head on the table face first. He was still trying to sleep.

They finally got their mom to jump on board. "Alright, where were you thinking of going Jazz?" she asked as she went to a cupboard and pulled out a road map of the country.

"I was thinking we could go Virginia Beach or something. You know, somewhere warm and close to the sea," she said as she began to move bacon around in a pan.

While looking at a map of Virginia and tracing out the route they would take with her finger, she said, "At this time of year it is going to be pretty crowded, but I think that may be quite possible."

All of a sudden Danny shot his head up off the table. "Hey, can we invite some friends to go with us?"

Maddie holds up her hand with two fingers extended. "Two friends each Danny. That's the rule."

"Let's see. I'll ask Sam and Tucker. Danielle's probably gunna ask Nicole and Becky. Who you gunna bring Jazz?" he asked his older sister.

"I was just going to ask my friend Kim from school," she answered as she continued to stir the bacon as it began to spit.

"Well it's settled then. We're going to Virginia Beach," Maddie said as she closed the road map with much enthusiasm.

"Yay," Danny and Jack said groggily as they continued to half sleep at the table.

"Ok, breakfast is ready," Jazz announced as she brought the pancakes over to the table.

Jack rose his head up from the table completely awake and started to pile food on his plate.

Suddenly Danny realized Danielle wasn't downstairs yet. "Where is she?" he asked as he started looking around for her.

"She must still be sleeping," his mother said as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'll go tell her breakfast is ready."

* * *

Maddie walked up the stairs to Danielle's bedroom. She knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Danielle...sweetie...breakfast is ready so why don't you come downstairs," she said as she opened the door completely and stepped inside. She was surprised at what she saw. Danielle's entire room; the floor, the ceiling, the walls, her bed and everything else where covered in a thin layer of ice.

Danielle was standing in the middle of her room. Her hands were glowing blue with ice energy. She turned abruptly when she heard her mother enter the room.

She hid her hands behind her back as fast as she could when her mother had walked into the room, but she had already seen.

"Oh my god Danielle...did you do all of this?" Maddie asked her as she looked around the room in disbelief.

"Ya...I'm sorry. It's just that I was testing out a new power that I've just recently acquired.

"I guess we'll have to worry about this later," her mother said as she looked down at her. "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast, then we'll worry about what to do with your room."

"Ok mom," Danielle said happily as she ran out the door and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Maddie followed her back downstairs and entered the kitchen to see she was already eating with the rest of the family.

"So what took you so long to get down here Danielle?" Danny asked after he swallow a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, it's not like you to be late for a meal," Jazz put in as she bit into a piece of bacon.

"I was just practicing a new power that I've just recently acquired," Danielle answered them.

"A new power!" Danny and Jazz asked in unison. They were both surprised by this.

"You got a new power? When did this happen?" Jazz asked her in bewilderment.

"Last night after I burned my hands," Danielle responded.

"Well what's your new power?" Danny asked her. "Anything you might need help in practicing to use?"

"Yes actually," she responded. She lifted up her hand and shot a blue ball of energy at him. It knocked him away from the table. It froze him to the wall before he could react. He wasn't expecting this to happen to him. "I believe you know a great deal about your own freeze powers?" she mockingly asked him.

Danny emitted energy from his entire body, melting away the ice, leaving a large water puddle in the kitchen. "Yeah, I do," he answered her. "We'll have to start teaching you to use it. It's actually quite useful in tight situations and you could make some use out of it as I have. We'll get to work right after breakfast."

Danielle was pleased to hear this because she really wanted to use this new power to its full extent.

* * *

After breakfast, Danny and Danielle stood in the living room. Danny held up his hand and created an ice crystal. "See, it's simple...now you try," Danny told her.

"But I don't know how," Danielle said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I can only shoot a beam out of my hand, and I can't even control that."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to start from the beginning," Danny said with a sigh. The other three walked into the living room to see how they were progressing. "Ok, the first thing you'll want to do is let the cold energy build up inside of you until it has nowhere else to go but out."

"Ok...I'll try," she said as she concentrated on what cold energy she could grasp and let it build up. Her eyes shot open and her entire body emitted a bright light as her cold energy enveloped the whole room.

The walls, ceiling and floor became covered in a thin layer of ice. The stairs became covered in a thin layer of ice as well. Some of Danielle's cold energy even spread into the kitchen, covering the floors and walls with another thin layer of ice.

Danny, Jazz and their parents got caught in the blast of cold energy. They were thrown backwards and frozen to the walls before Danielle stopped emitting her cold energy.

"Whoops, a little too much?" Danielle asked in an apologetic tone.

"Just a little," Danny responded from his frozen chamber on the wall.

* * *

The next day, Jazz was blow drying the encyclopedia set she had bought for Danielle a few months before as all the books lay open on the coffee table.

Danny and Danielle, both had their energy back, were drying the walls and ceiling with towels.

Sam, Tucker, Nicole and Becky had come over because they were planning to leave that day, but they had to dry out the house first. So the four guests helped to clean to get the job done faster.

Sam was mopping the kitchen while Tucker used a special vacuum cleaner to suck the water out of the soaked carpet on the stairs.

Nicole and Becky came down stairs with their arms filled with wet books. They set them on the coffee table so Jazz could blow dry them. They then grabbed some more of the special vacuum cleaners that Tucker was using and started sucking water out of the living room carpet.

"Danny. What in the world are we watching?" Jazz asked as a man wearing a black shirt with no sleeves and a hat that said 'Git 'R' Done', appeared on the television.

Danielle floated to the floor with a towel dripping with water and said, "It's the Comedy Central Roast of Jerry the Cable Dude. He's like one of the best comedians on television."

"I've seen funnier," Jazz said as she continued to dry out her books.

"Ya, like the time we recorded Vlad getting that package," Danny said to Danielle quietly so only she could hear him.

* * *

_Vlad was eating his breakfast, when the doorbell rang. _

_Vlad: Oh for the love of...Who is bothering me this early in the morning? (He gets up from the kitchen table and walks out of the kitchen)._

_He opens the door only to find Toucan Sam dressed in a UPS uniform. He was holding a box of Fruit Loops in one wing and a clipboard in the other._

_Toucan Sam: Yeah, I got a package delivery for one Vlad 'Fruit Loop' Masters. _

_Vlad growls in anger before slamming the door shut and storming off. _

_Danny and Danielle turn themselves visible and begin laughing hysterically. Danny was holding a video camera. _

_The next day he posted a video on YouTube called, 'Fruit Loop receives a Fruity Package'. _

_

* * *

_

They both snickered as Maddie came out of a doorway that must have lead to the laundry room, because she was carrying a basket with dried clothing in it. "Danielle. Your clothes are all dry now. You're the only one who hasn't packed yet so why don't you go do that while we all finish up in here," Maddie asked her.

"Ok mom," she said as she floated down and collected her clothes from her mother and phased up to her room so she could pack. They had dried Danielle's room already so all that was left to finish up was the living room and the kitchen.

"All the books are dry," Jazz yelled out as she turned off the hair drier.

"I got as much water out of the carpet as I could Mrs. Fenton," Tucker yelled from upstairs.

Danny floated to the floor and turned back into his human form. "The walls are dry and the ceiling has finally stopped dripping," he said.

"I'm done cleaning the kitchen," Sam yelled from beyond their sight.

"And we got as much of the water out of the carpet as we could," Nicole said as she and Becky slouched down on the couch in exhaustion.

"Thanks kids…you've all been a big help," Maddie thanked them all.

Danielle phased through the ceiling and landed on the floor and turned human. She had a suit case with her and she was wearing a backpack. "All packed," she said cheerfully.

"Well, looks like we're just waiting on your father to come back with the RV," Maddie said. She went to a window and looked around for Jack. "Where is your father? It can't take that long to refuel the RV."

"He probably forgot how to count change for the cashier again," Jazz said in disappointment.

* * *

_Jack is seen standing at the counter counting change for a candy bar while a female cashier watches. _

_Cashier: Sir, the total is 41 cents. _

_Jack: Ok...Is this 41 cents?_

_Cashier: No that's a penny. It's worth 1 cent. _

_Jack: Ok...Is this 41 cents? _

_Cashier: No that's a nickel. It's worth 5 cents. _

_Jack: Ok...Is this 41 cents?_

_Cashier: No Sir...that's a dime. It's worth 10 cents._

_Jack: Ok...Is this 41 cents?_

_Cashier: NO! That's not 41 cents! (She grabs the coin from Jack). This is a quarter! It's worth 25 cents!_

_Jack: Well those are the only coins I have. I don't have a 41 cent coin. _

_The cashier's eye twitches. She screams and runs out of the store. _

_

* * *

_

Then the RV pulls up to the front of the house and screeched to a halt. Maddie yelled out with her hand covering her mouth. "Ok kids time to get everything in the RV. Hurry up now, we're on a tight schedule."

Then Jazz said, "Uh mom. We're all behind you."

Maddie turned to see all seven kids ready to go out the door. She blushed nervously then said, "Well hop to it then. You all heard me. Let's go let's go let's go."

They all rushed outside, tossed their stuff in the back, jumped into their seats, and buckled up just as Jack punched the gas.

* * *

A girl with long brown hair similar to Jazz's is waiting outside a building with a suitcase when she sees the RV coming down the road.

"Dad, slow down. We gotta pick up Kim," Jazz yelled to her father as they approached Kim's home.

He slammed on the brakes only to pull to a stop just passed Kim.

Before anyone can say anything, Jack jumped out of the vehicle ran around to the back, grabbed the girl and her suitcase in one hand, opened the back with his other and threw her in as she screamed.

Her parents were in the window and gasped. The woman picked up the phone and began dialing.

Jazz leaned out the window and apologized for her father before Jack hit the gas again and they speed off towards the horizon.

* * *

**Chapter 8- A New Way of Playing:**

Jack drove the RV down the highway, speeding and weaving behind and in front of the other vehicles. "Move it grandma," he said as he steered around a smaller vehicle.

"Jack, you're driving too fast. Slow down or I'm driving," Maddie yelled at him.

"Alright," he groaned and then mumbled something under his breath that is in comprehendible.

In the back seat, after Jack threw Kim in through the back, she landed on Tucker.

He opened his eyes and she did the same. They both blinked as they looked at each other. They both screamed and jumped out of the seat and started panting. They look back at each other.

Tucker's eyes widened. "Well hello. I see angels really do exist," he said in a romantic tone.

She blushed as he said this, but Jazz appeared behind him and pulled his beret down over his whole head and kicked him into the back with the luggage.

"YAAAH!" he screamed as he was buried in suitcases.

Danny was sitting on Kim's other side and laughed as Tucker's hand came out of the luggage. "I'm ok."

"Sorry about him," Danny said to Kim after he was done laughing. "He…tries too hard, and gets nervous around cute girls."

Kim giggled and said, "Well he shouldn't be so nervous. I for one think he's kinda cute."

Danny and Sam call in unison, "Three…Two…One…"

Tucker jumped out of the luggage and yelled out, "SHE THINK'S I'M CUTE! WOOO!"

At this time Jazz hits him on top of the head with her fist knocking him back into the luggage. "Will you stop hitting on her?"

Danny, Sam and Kim laugh and fall into silence when the sounds of a video game are heard in the seat ahead of them.

Danielle sat in the middle with Nicole and Becky on either side of her. Danielle was playing her Nintendo DS while the other two watched.

"Get him. Get him. GET HIM!" Becky yelled out.

"Jump. Duck. Now, now, now!" Nicole yelled out as well.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Danielle told them as she pressed the buttons on the handheld game. "Stop running! Get back here! Will you die already! NO…NO…NOOO!" The sound of a lost game can be heard. All three of them stare blankly at the screen.

Danny, Sam, Kim and Jazz look over the seat to see what all the ruckus was about. "What are you playing sis?" Danny asked her.

"I'm playing 'Doomed'. But I keep getting killed by this guy," Danielle said as she pressed buttons like crazy. Her N. DS apparently had Wi-Fi and so could hook up to the wireless internet connection in the RV.

A little Danielle character is seen running away from colored blasts on the screen. She gets hit and is killed. The words 'GAME OVER' appeared on the screen and the sound of loss can be heard again. Danielle growls angrily and begins to start another round.

"Hey Danielle…I know the greatest cheat code to this game," Danny said with a smirk.

She looks up at him with a surprised look while the game was loading. "Really! What is it!" she asked in excitement.

"Follow me," he said with a grin. He went ghost and phased himself into her DS in front of everyone. Everyone gasped when a small Danny figure waved to them from the screen.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Nicole and Becky say in surprised unison.

"I wish I could do that!" Danielle says in disappointment.

"Uhh…Danielle," Sam said to her.

"Wait a minute," Danielle said as the realization slowly came to her. "Danny got in by going ghost…and then phasing through the screen." She started rubbing her chin as she thought.

After about 10 seconds of thinking, she still didn't quite get it. Sam had had enough waiting. "GET THERE FASTER!" she screamed.

This sudden outburst turned on the light bulb in Danielle's head.

Without saying anything, she hands the game to Becky, goes ghost and follows after Danny by phasing into the game.

* * *

From inside the game, the original Danielle character is surrounded by green light. Suddenly a blue ring appears around her and she is in her ghost form. She looks at herself and can't believe what had happened. She was actually in the game.

Her once black and white phantom suit with the cut at her mid-riff had been replaced by a cyber looking suit. Not only was it black and white but it also had green electrode like strips that ran up and down her sleeves, and converged in an oval around the white DP symbol on her chest. Her emerald ear rings matched this new form better than before.

Her make-up had changed as well. Her red lipstick had turned a bright green and her mascara had turned green as well, highlighting her already bright green eyes, behind a pair of green protective glasses.

Her suit was different from her phantom suit. Both gloves were black and had two green horizontal stripes, both sleeves were white; the green stripes ran up it and onto her upper torso which was completely black. The four stripes merged into an oval around the DP symbol. She wore protective shoulder padding's similar to Danny's.

Her mid-riff was covered by her shirt and pants. Her pants had the same color design with the exception of three horizontal green strips that ran up and down the white side of her pants.

Danielle was amazed at how she looked. "I don't believe it. This is just so awesome."

"Cool huh?" Danny asks her.

"This is so cool Danny," she said in amazement. "This is cooler than the time that trans-dimensional portal opened up in the middle school cafeteria."

* * *

_Danielle, Nicole and Becky leave the lunch line and search for an empty table._

_Nicole: Where do you guys want to sit?_

_Danielle: Anywhere's fine._

_A girl screams from across the cafeteria. They turn to see everyone running away from a swirling vortex that appeared out of nowhere. Danielle went ghost and ran towards the vortex and waited for an enemy to come through. Then Timmy Turner and his Fairy God Parents poke their heads through._

_Timmy: Where the heck are we?_

_Wanda: I don't know...but my 'Timmy's in Danger' sense isn't going off._

_Cosmo: That means it's safe...YAAAAAAAAAY! (He starts flying around in circles)._

_Becky: Oh my god...they've got the same drawing lines that we have!_

_Timmy: A Crud! They can see us! Quick back through the vortex!_

_Before they could go back, Mr. Crocker comes through the portal._

_Mr. Crocker: A-HA! I knew it! You have Fairy God Parents!_

_Wanda: AHHHHH...Quick...Throw something!_

_Timmy grabbed the Fenton Thermos Danielle was holding, and threw it at Mr. Crocker, hitting him in the head._

_Mr. Crocker: YAAAAAAAAAAAH! (he screamed after the thermos hit him in the head)._

_The thermos bounced off his head and was caught by Cosmo._

_Cosmo: Hey...What does this thing do? (He asked before accidently pushing the button that activated the thermos)._

_Mr. Crocker: YAAAAAAAAAAAH! (He screamed as the blue beam hit him, engulfed him, and sucked him into the thermos)._

_Cosmo blinked his eyes in surprised confusion before Danielle floated up to him and took the thermos and put the top back on it._

_Timmy: What the heck just happened? (He asked in confusion)._

* * *

"How did you know this would work?" she asks.

"Before you were born, I had to follow Technus in here. What's really cool is that we actually have our ghost powers in here. Watch." He then splits himself into four separate beings, all of whom fire ecto-blasts at Danielle.

She gasps and jumps out of the way and hid behind a rock just in time. She looks up over the rock at him in playful anger.

"Our powers are the ultimate cheat code in here," the four Danny's say, each of whom have smirks on their faces.

"Now your gunna get it Danny," she said with a smirk.

She jumped up on a rock she was hiding behind and shot two strong ecto-blasts from her hands. She then jumped up in the air and did a back flip, shooting two ecto-blasts from her feet.

Three hit each Danny, making them disappear, but the real Danny dodges the attack and phases through the ground. Danielle looks around for him when he appears behind her, grabs her and holds her in a shoulder lock.

She kicked and struggled to get free of his grip. "Let me go!" she demanded of him as she continued to struggle, but ultimately failed.

"I think I'm gunna have some fun with this," Danny said with a grin.

He made another copy of himself. While the real Danny held onto her, his copy began to tickle his clone sister. She began to laugh hysterically and squiggled around in his arms as she tried to get him to stop.

"Danny, (laugh), please stop, (laugh), I can't take it, (laugh), anymore, (laugh). Let go of me, (laugh), stop it. I, (laugh), beg of you, (laugh)."

The two Danny's fuse together and he starts laughing as he continued to hold her in a shoulder lock. "I'm having way too much fun with this," he said after he was done laughing.

Danielle starts kicking her legs and swinging her arms as fast as that of a humming bird. "I'm not going to say it again. Let me go or I'm going to make you," she yelled.

He started laughing again. "Oh…and what exactly are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I'll show you what I'm gunna do," she said, but this wasn't her voice. It sounded deeper and more ghostly.

Her eyes began glowing a bright blue, even though she was in her ghost form. Her body began to emit a blue mist that gave off a blue light.

Suddenly both of them became covered in a thick layer of ice. Within the ice, Danielle's body begins to glow green.

Suddenly the phantom 'ice sculpture' exploded. "YAAAAAAAAAH! Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs as she extended out her arms and legs.

Danny crashed to the ground, only to be covered in a thick layer of snow. He poked his head up through the layer of snow and looked up at Danielle.

She was staring at her hands as her entire body continued giving off a blue mist. "Whoa! That was awesome," she said excitedly. She looked down and saw Danny stand up and wipe snow off his suit. She flew down and landed a few feet away from him. "I didn't know I could do that."

"When we have more time, I'll teach you to control it," Danny said as he wiped away the last of the snow on his suit. "Besides, it's actually a good thing you did that."

"What? How was that a good thing" she asked him in confusion as she cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"If you let the cold built up too much, you'll only end up freezing yourself, and you letting it out like that has prolonged the wait until it happens," he explained to her. He didn't use his normal soft voice, he sounded very serious about the situation.

"Oh thank god," Danielle said as she let out a big sigh of relief. She then looked around and noticed the game they were looked like it had turned into the North Pole.

"So…uh…how do we get out of here?" she asked, as she admired her handy work.

"Just turn back into your human form," Danny said simply. Danielle turned and watched him as he turned into his human form and disappears into thin air.

She gasped when he vanished and then proceeded to do the same thing. She turned into her human form and disappeared into thin air as well.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Arrival at Virginia Beach:**

The game shook violently in Becky's hands, as it crackled and popped with electricity. Then Danielle shot out of the screen and landed in her seat with a thud.

She blinked a couple times with a startled face. Danny laughed from the seat behind her. "The same thing happened to me, don't worry about it."

When she snapped out of her trance, Becky and Nicole began fighting over who was gunna play next. She looked in the back seat where Danny, Kim and Jazz were sitting and Sam and Tucker were in the seat behind them. The luggage was behind all of them.

"So uh, how exactly did you and Jazz meet?" Danny asked Kim in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well I'm actually new to Casper High," she answered. "I've only been in town for about two weeks now."

"I thought I've seen you around school before," Tucker said from his seat behind them.

"We only meet each other because Mr. Lancer asked me to show 'the new kid' around school," Jazz said, apparently quoting Mr. Lancer.

"We're both seniors so he thought it best for 'Casper Highs Best and Brightest' to show me around," Kim said quoting Mr. Lancer as well.

"We immediately hit it off as friends," Jazz said. "I may not be as smart as her…"

"But we're pretty good friends none the less," Kim finished.

"Whoa…wait a minute! You're smarter than Jazz!" Danielle asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I was considered a 'Techno-Geek' at my old school," Kim answered. "After I came here, I learned that our two schools had a different meaning of the name 'Techno-Geek'. Apparently there's a bigger one here than I was at my school."

"And you're looking at him," Tucker said in excitement from the backseat. He pulled 3 PDA's all connected by multiple wires, out of his backpack to prove it.

"Like I said, you're a bigger 'Techno-Geek' than I am," she said. She pulled a sleek and shiny PDA out of her pocket. "I've only got one PDA."

Tucker gasped when he saw it. "Oh my god!" he yelled. "That's the Axion 9999! It's like the best PDA ever created by mankind! It's every 'Techno-Geek's' dream of owning! Valerie's dad designed it. It cost like $1,000 just too even see it in the stores! How the heck did you get it!"

"My uncle bought it for me for my 18th birthday last month," she said sadly.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Sam asked. "That's one heck of nice gift to get for your niece."

"Yeah, your uncle must be loaded," Danielle said with her arms raised over her head.

"Yes he is," she said in the same sad tone. "But I'm not proud of him," she said with a little bit of anger in her voice. "Vlad Masters' is my uncle," she said in disappointment.

Everyone gasped upon hearing the feared name. Nicole and Becky even dropped Danielle's DS on the seat and looked back at Kim as they became interested in her story.

"Vlad is your uncle!" Danny asked her in bewilderment.

She nodded as a tear ran down her face. She stuffed the PDA back into her pocket. "I thought of him as the best uncle in the whole world," she said. "Then he went and held the world for ransom after he revealed he was half ghost. I hated him for that…Then he came back a few months ago. He says he's never going to pull that little stunt again…but I just know there's still evil in his heart. I can never forgive him for that."

"That's terrible…actually being related to that guy," Jazz said to her. "That's worse than Danielle and Danny's relationship to him."

"You guys are related to him too?" Kim asked in confusion.

"No not really…" Danny said. "He's just been my mortal enemy since we first found out about each other."

"And technically…I was never born," Danielle added. "I'm a clone of Danny created by Vlad. For a short time I was just as evil as he was. I even went so far as to call him my father…but Danny showed me the true path in my life and I left that creep behind me."

"So we've all had it pretty rough huh?" Kim asked upon learning this about them.

Before anyone else could say anything, the RV slammed to a halt. "Ok kids we're here," Jack said as he parked the RV. "Everyone out."

"But we just left. How'd we get here so fast?" Danielle asked turning from looking at the others in the back.

"Jack. We're going on vacation. Not back home," Maddie yelled at him.

The kids look out the side windows and notice they were outside Fenton Works.

"Oh crud," Jack says as he slaps his forehead. He hits the gas once again and they head off towards the horizon.

Now everyone was disappointed, having learned about Kim's poor relation to such an evil man. Danny tired to change the subject. "So…ugh…how do you like living in Amity Park?" he asked her.

"Oh I just love it here," Kim said with much more joy in her voice. This brightened everyone up a little more. "My parents got it in their heads that despite the more frequent ghost attacks, Amity Park was the safest place to live with you protecting it."

"Wow, I'm surprised more people don't think that way," Danny said with a chuckle.

"And to think…months ago, I never thought I would be meeting Danny Phantom, the ghost hero that saved the entire planet." She said this as if she was in a dream land.

Danny cocked an eyebrow as she was saying this.

"When my parents told me we were moving to Amity Park, I couldn't have been more overjoyed because I would be getting the chance to meet you."

Danny grinned when she said this, but Sam didn't look too thrilled.

"When I found out from Jazz that she was your older sister, I practically melted with excitement," she said happily. Then her tone saddened. "It's too bad you've already got a girlfriend, because…uhh-" she moved in closer to him and looked deep into his eyes lovingly, "I certainly wouldn't hesitate in…you know." She then clicked her teeth together in a flirtatious way as Danny started to sweat nervously.

"I'm sure you would," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's not very often that just any girl gets to meet you," she said flirtingly.

"And it's even so rare that I have to beat up on a girl for flirting with him…that it's never happened before!" Sam yelled in anger. She had been pushed over the deep end.

Kim turned around to look at Sam and a look of panic swept over her face. She looked back and forth between her and Danny. She stopped back at Sam with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"What? You didn't think he'd date someone like me!" Sam asked with anger in her voice.

Kim responded with a bit of fright in her voice. "Oh no...not at all."

"Wow. I haven't seen this much denial since Grandpa Fenton died," Danny said plainly.

* * *

_Quite some time ago, The Fenton's, Sam and Tucker stand over a grave in the back yard. _

_Jazz: He's not dead! He's not dead! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! (she starts balling her eyes out as her parent's lead her back into the house). _

_Tucker: She's really sad. Think we should do something for her? _

_Danny: Not just yet. It's a hard time for all of us right now. Let her have some time to herself first. Things sure are going to be a lot different around here without him that's for sure. _

_Sam: Hey, wanna go mess around in your parent's lab. I overheard them talking about some kind of broken ghost portal or something. _

_Danny: Alright...but if anything happens down there, or if my parents catch us, they're gunna kill me! _

* * *

"I'm happy for you two…it's just…now I'm afraid your gunna kill me in my sleep or something," Kim said sounding fearful.

"Just don't make another move on him or I WILL do something terrible to you in your sleep," Sam threatened.

Kim gulped loudly. "Can we still be friends?" she asked with a little fear still in her voice.

"Sure…why not," Sam responded hesitantly.

* * *

Much later that day when the sun was starting to set, Jack pulled the RV into a parking spot at a hotel near the beach. "We're here," he says in excitement.

"Are we really or did we end up at home again?" Danielle asks without looking up from the game of Tetras she was playing on her DS.

"No we're really here this time sweetie," Maddie said from the front seat. "Despite the fact that it should have taken us a few days," she said in a disappointed tone as Jack got out of the RV and went to the back to get their luggage.

Danielle leapt for joy and ripped her sweater and shorts off to reveal a one-piece bathing suit.

"Not yet Danielle, we've got to unpack in the hotel first," Danny told her from the seat from behind her.

"Oh common!" she said in a disappointed tone.

* * *

Pitch blackness. A very small green dot appears in the darkness, and then a beep is heard. A door opens and the ten people walk into a rather large hotel room. It was complete with five beds, three bathrooms and enough dressers for all of them.

"How can you guys afford this place?" Kim asked in awe.

"When you're the friends and family of Danny Phantom; you get a lot of respect," Sam answered.

"Ok. Now you're just rubbing it in my face aren't you?" Kim asked her with a scowl.

"No…not at all," Sam responded rather sarcastically with a grin on her face.

"Sam, stop tormenting her," Danny said as he tossed a suitcase onto a bed and hopped onto the bed next to his suitcase and rested his head on a pillow. "So what if she likes me. I mean what girl doesn't these days?"

* * *

_Danny walks down a side walk after school. He was licking an ice cream cone when he heard a girl shriek in excitement behind him. He turned to see a horde of girls standing behind him. _

_Girl 1: AHHHHHH! It's Danny Phantom! (she practically melts as she is washed away into a drain in the street that leads to the sewer). _

_Danny: Oh Crud! (He drops his ice cream and starts to run away). _

_Girl 2: GET HIM! _

_All of the girls start chasing after him as he runs away. They eventually catch up to him and tackle him. _

* * *

Kim stuck her tongue out at Sam. Sam scowled back at her by lowering her eyebrows.

"Ok kids," Maddie grunted as she tossed another suitcase onto another bed. "We've got five beds and there are 10 of us. Jack and I got this bed, so the 8 of you must choose between the other four. Two in each should do fine."

"Well Nicole and I can sleep in one," Becky suggested. "That ok with you?" she asked Nicole. Nicole shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"Ok, that leaves three beds and six of you. Who's with whom?" Maddie asked the others.

Kim glanced at Danny over on his bed, only to get caught by Sam who clenched her teeth and silently growled at her. Kim freaked and looked away and yelled, "I GOT JAZZ!"

"That's right, leaving me with…" Sam started to say, but she was interrupted by Tucker.

"I call the fun Danny!" Tucker yelled out as he jumped on the bed next to him.

"WHAT!" Sam yelled out.

"Relax Sam. Girls with girls, and boys with boys. It's just how things work," Jazz said as she started reading a book while she lay in her bed.

Sam's hands were clenched into fists at her sides, her teeth were gritted, and she had steam coming from her ears.

"Uh there's two Danny's here," Danielle pointed out. "Hey, wait a minute!" she yelled as she realized what Tucker meant by 'Fun Danny'.

"So I guess that leaves you and me," Sam said with skepticism as she calmed herself down.

Danielle sighed then said, "I guess so."

* * *

**Chapter 10- A Cold Day for a Swim: **

"Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny. It's morning. It's time to go swimming."

Danny woke up felling groggy and looked and saw Danielle sitting on his chest. She was staring into his face and told him to get up about a million times before she jumped off of him and rushed over to the door were Jazz, Kim, Nicole, Becky and Sam were already waiting in their bathing suits.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," Danielle said over and over as she started hopping up and down in excitement.

"Geez. Calm down sis. I'm up already," he said as he stretched his back. He looked over and noticed Tucker was missing. "Hey where's Tucker?" he asked as he turned his legs out of bed.

"He went down to the beach already to see if any women needed 'mouth to mouth resuscitation'," Sam said.

"He looked weird wearing white and pink polka dot arm floaters and a yellow duck tube around his waist," Kim said.

"And you thought he was cute," Jazz chuckled.

Kim lowered her eyebrows at the remark.

"He gave me a worse image than the time I walked in on Dad while he was shaving his back hair," Danielle said in disgust.

* * *

_Danielle walks into bathroom with a sheet of paper. _

_Danielle: Hey dad, can you help me with my home... (she stopped when she saw her father shaving his back hair. All that can be seen is his shadow as he moved the razor along his back). _

_Danielle: Ow...OW...OW!...OW! (she progressively got more disturbed by the image of Jack shaving himself). _

_Danielle: MOM! (she screamed as she ran out of the room in fright). _

* * *

As soon as they arrived on the beach, they started looking for Tucker among the huge crowd of people. "There he is. Half buried in the sand…head first," Nicole yelled out as she pointed towards someone she saw sticking out of the sand.

"How do you know?" Becky asked her.

"He's the only person on the beach wearing a duck tube," Nicole responded.

They all ran up to him with Danny in the lead. He grabs Tucker's leg and turned him intangible and pulled him out of the sand. "Dude, what the heck happened to you?" Danny said as he turned Tucker and himself tangible again.

"You're not going to believe this. Paulina and Star are around here somewhere," he told them.

"Oh so they did this to you?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Well not Paulina," Tucker responded as he stood up and brushed sand off his swim trunks. "It was Star that did this to me."

"Well you shouldn't have offered 'mouth to mouth resuscitation'," Jazz said before she started laughing.

"I didn't," Tucker said as he continued brushing off sand. "She wasn't satisfied beating the tar out of me back at the Nasty Burger."

"Can we get in water now?" Danielle asked Danny as she tugged on his shorts.

Danny looked around and noticed that despite so many people on the beach, there were very few people in the water. "Certainly, you first Danielle," Danny said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

His eyes began to glow bright green. He spun and tossed her out into the water. She screamed as she flew through the air and splashed into the water.

Danny swam out to where bubbles were coming up from underneath, which was where Danielle went under. The bubbles stopped and Danielle poked her head up and out of the water. Danny stopped swimming a few feet away and started laughing.

"You'll pay for that," she said with a scowl.

Danny stopped laughing and wiped away a tear and then looked at her. Her eyes turned green, and then a ring of blue light came out of the water turning her hair white. The water around her started to glow green.

"Uh oh," Danny said before the green water around Danielle rose around her and created a spinning, green vortex about 10 feet in diameter that rose hundreds of feet into the air.

A girl on the beach pointed into the sky and screamed.

"Everybody, like…run for your lives," some guy, not too far from the girl, yelled.

The beach emptied leaving the phantom's friends standing on the beach watching as the green vortex rose higher into the sky. "I love mass panic," Sam said with a grin, "especially when Danny is the reason for it."

* * *

_The whole town is gathered at a Dumpty Humpty concert. Everybody is cheering while they rock out loud for everyone. _

_Then Danny, covered by a bed sheet so no one could recognize him, phases up through the ground and grabs the mic from one of the singers. The whole crowd goes silent in awe._

_Danny: Boo. (He says plainly into the mic). _

_Everybody screams in terror as they run away from the stage. _

_Dumpty Humpty Singer: Dudes...let's get out of here!_

_They run off leaving Danny floating above the stage. He laughs to himself as he pulls off the bed sheet. _

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Jack woke up at the sound of people yelling. "Uh…what's going on?" he asked himself as he got up and slowly walked to the window. They had a view of the beach and he saw people running into the street as they fled from a gigantic green vortex that rose out of the sea. The sight woke him up instantly. "GHOST!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

This woke Maddie up from her sleep. "Where do you see a ghost honey?" she asked groggily as she got out of bed and made her way to the window. Her eyes widened when she saw the green vortex continue to rise into the sky. "GHOST!" she yelled.

They both pulled ghost fighting weapons out of nowhere. They ran out of the hotel room and made their way to the lobby as fast as they could.

* * *

Danny floated in the water as he watched the green vortex rise higher into the air right in front of him. He grinned and went ghost before flying out of the water towards the top of the vortex.

Instead of his usual phantom suit, he was wearing black swim trunks with white boarders similar to Danielle's pants color style. There was a white DP symbol on the front at his waist, (he's at the beach, common give me a break).

"So its gunna be like that is it?" he asked Danielle sarcastically as if she could actually hear him.

Suddenly the top of the vortex began to curve down and came straight at him. He halted in mid air, eyes bulging as the water fell towards him. "Oh crud," he said in disappointment before the water smashed into him. He managed to put up an energy barrier before it hit him, but it did no good against the water. The water pushed him farther down until he and it made contact with the water's surface.

Now a gigantic 500 ft green water archway sat in the middle of the sea. It began to shrink until it disappeared into the waves. As the water calmed down, it turned blue and flattened out.

Danielle flew out of the water with a huge splash. She rose into the air and looked down at the ocean. She was in her ghost form, only just like Danny, she wasn't wearing her suit. She also had on black swim trunks with white boarders similar to that of her phantom pants; only she didn't have a DP symbol on them. It was on the black and white top she was wearing. Like her ghost suit, the two colors cut across diagonally, the white DP symbol in the black just above the color split.

She began to laugh hysterically at how she had turned the tables on him so easily. She stopped laughing and gasped as a water soaked Danny flew out of the water with a long piece of seaweed in his hands.

He grinned as he made a copy of himself. His copy grabbed the other end of the seaweed as they flew at Danielle in an attempt to clothesline her with it.

She used her arms to block her face and chest as they got closer. She went intangible just as they got to her so the seaweed simply passed right through her.

As they continued on, she turned tangible and turned around. "HA!" she laughed before her eyes widened in terror. They came back at her and did the same thing; only she had no time to react this time because they had caught her by surprise.

The seaweed caught her and sling shot her down and into the water with a large splash that rose fifty feet into the air. A small wave washed onto the beach and stopped just as it got to the others as they watched the two phantoms battling it out in the water.

"Wow, this is so cool," Kim said in amazement. "Do they fight like this often?" she asked the others.

* * *

_Danny walks into Danielle's room. _

_Danny: Hey, there's a circus in town. Wanna go see... (He didn't finish. A cream pie was thrown at his face). _

* * *

_Jazz and Danielle walk into laundry room. _

_Jazz: So Danny offered to wash your clothes for you? _

_Danielle: Yeah, wasn't that nice of him. _

_Jazz opens the washer and looks horrified. _

_Jazz: Perhaps you shouldn't have thrown that pie at him. _

_Danielle: Why? (She gasped when Jazz pulled her clothes out of the washer. Danny had bleached all of her colored clothing). _

* * *

_Tucker and Sam laugh uncontrollably as they ate at the Nasty Burger. _

_Tucker: You bleached all of her clothes?_

_Sam: That is so hilarious. _

_Tucker: Don't you think she'll get you for that?_

_Danny: Nah. Besides, I offered to take her to the circus and she threw a pie in my face. I was just getting even. _

_Sam: Sounds a little excessive for getting hit with a pie. _

_Then a mailman walks up to the table. _

_Mailman: Package for Danny Fenton. _

_Danny: Uh...thanks. _

_He opens it only to have another pie hit him in the face as a spring launched it out of the box. _

* * *

_Danielle, Nicole and Becky are walking in the park on a sunny day. They decide to take a rest on a park bench. Danielle was forced to wear her bleached clothes until she could get new ones. _

_Becky: This is so cool. I think I'm gunna do this. (she examines Danielle's bleached blue sweater). _

_Danielle: It's not cool, it's embarrassing. At least I got back at him for it._

_Nicole: You got back at him by mailing him a pie that was set to hit him in the face. Don't you think he's gunna do something?_

_Danielle: Nah. There's nothing more he can do to me. Besides...he wouldn't want to harm me in any way. _

_Just then, a fire hydrant that the bench had been hiding underneath it, busted, sending a blast of water straight up through the bench directly underneath Danielle, sending her flying sky high._

_Back at Fenton Works; Danny, Sam and Tucker laugh hysterically. A gigantic fire hydrant wrench is lying on the floor at their feet. A water soaked Danielle opened the front door and stomped in. _

_Danny: What's up sis? (he asked trying to hold back his laughter. Sam and Tucker chuckle silently to themselves). _

_Danielle doesn't answer him. She walks to the wall and pushes an emergency button. She calmly walked upstairs as all of the ghost defense weapons came out of the walls. Only there were no weapons. Cream pies had replaced all of the weapons. _

_Danny: Oh Crud! (he said as hundreds of pies were shot at the three teenagers). _

* * *

_Danielle was now tied to a wooden pole in the Fenton's backyard. She looked scared and had an apple on her head. There was a red, green, black and white target directly behind the apple that sat on her head. _

_Danielle: Uh Danny...Is this safe? _

_Danny stood on the other side of the yard with a bow and arrow. He ties a piece of cloth around his eyes like a blind fold, and picks up the bow and arrow. _

_Danny: Beats me. But how hard could it be? _

_He takes aim at Danielle and prepares to fire. _

* * *

"No," everyone else said in unison.

"Sometimes they just play around with each other," Jazz said. "But their getting a little too serious right now."

Kim looked back up at the two Danny's as they fused back together.

Danny started laughing at his victory. Buy it was short lived. Before he knew what hit him, a stream of water shot out of the surface and formed what appeared to be a hand, and grabbed Danny and froze solid, leaving only his head and neck free. Danny struggled to get free of the frozen fist, but couldn't, not thinking to simply go intangible.

Danielle flew out of the water and floated in the air about 20 feet from Danny. She was still in her ghost form, but her eyes glowed bright blue and she had a blue mist surrounding her. Her hands were charged with blue ice energy.

"Try this on for size," she hissed in the same ghoulish tone she used when she attacked Danny while they were in the 'Doomed' game on the RV trip there. She raised her hands over her head and formed a ball of snow a few feet in diameter and hurled it at him.

Thinking quickly, he charged his entire body with energy, melting away the ice fist just before the snow ball hit him. With his own ice powers, he grabbed it before it exploded on him and he threw it back at her.

She gasped before the snow ball hit her dead on. She fell towards the water with another huge splash. Upon impact with the surface, a 1 square mile sized chunk of the ocean froze solid. There was no one in the water thankfully; they had all been scared away by the water vortex earlier. Danny panted as he looked down at what just happened to the beach. He chuckled for only a moment at his apparent victory.

Suddenly, the entire slab of ice rose into the air. Then like magic, the entire thing wrapped itself into a SOLID ball of ice a couple hundred feet in diameter around Danny in mid air.

Danielle was now standing on the beach about 50 feet from their friends as they watched in awe at what Danielle was doing. Danny had a worried look on his frozen face as he looked down through the ice at his sister.

Her eyes changed from glowing blue to green as she raised her hands once again, only this time she charged up an ecto-ball the size of a beach ball. She took aim at the giant ice ball in the sky and was about to fire, when suddenly she felt herself being sucked up into a Fenton Thermos. "YAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she and her ball of energy were sucked into the containment device.

Jack, in his orange jump suit instead of the pajama's he had been wearing, slammed the lid on the ghost catching device. "YES! I caught the ghost," he cheered as he jumped up and down on the sandy beach.

Then Maddie and all the others ran up to him and all were panting. It is understandable why Maddie was panting to get her breath back. She had to run all the way from the hotel, but the others? They had been on the beach the whole time, so there was no way for them to be out of breath, but they were anyway.

"Hey kid's, where are Danny and Danielle?" he asked them. "They'll be so happy for me," he yelled in excitement.

All the kids pointed to the giant ice ball in the sky. Only it wasn't staying up there. Danielle was keeping it up there, and now that she was inside the thermos, it started to fall. It landed in the ocean and caused a tidal wave to rise above them. "YAAAAAAAH!" they all screamed as the wave crashed down on top of them.

After a minute, the water receded back into the ocean, where miraculously enough, the giant ice ball had melted already. Everyone was half covered in sand. They looked up to see another wave crash down on them. When it receded, Danny had washed up with it and was half buried in the sand. He was already back in his human form. They all stood up and dusted what sand off that they could.

"Oh man, its gunna take me all day to wash all of this sand out of my hair," Kim complained as she squeezed sand out of her hair like water.

"Tell me about it," Jazz said as did the same thing with her hair.

"I can't believe this has happened to us twice in less than a few days," Sam pointed out.

"I'm gunna need to wash this thing twice to get all of the sand out," Tucker complained as he shook sand out of his beret.

Nicole and Becky, not caring that they were covered in sand, began to make a sand castle.

Maddie counted how many kids there were and came up one short. "Where's Danielle?" she asked the kids in a worried tone.

Danny gave a glance at his father. Everyone else started to look at Jack as well.

"Oh boy," he said as he held up the thermos when he realized what he had done.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Mass Media:**

Jack unscrewed the lid of the Fenton Thermos and a wave of energy emerged from it. It took the form of Danielle as she crashed into the sand.

After crashing, she turned back human, sat up, and rubbed her head. "What happened?" she asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sam asks her.

"Remember what?" she asked in confusion.

"You almost wasted Danny!" Tucker told her.

She gasps upon learning this and looks at her brother worried that she may have hurt him.

"Don't worry, I'm just fine," Danny reassured her with a chuckle. He then knelt down next to her. "But we had better get started on teaching you to control this power. Ever since you've started 'accidentally' using them, they've been growing more powerful," he told her in a more serious tone.

Crowds of people were starting to gather around them as Danny helped his sister up onto her feet. Half of the crowd was full of media reporters. They had microphones and cameras from varies news stations all across the country.

A woman reporter who was closest to the group held her microphone to Kim. "Can you tell us if you saw the ghost that caused the mass panic?" she asked her.

"Uh…" she looked at Danny and Danielle nervously.

"There's nothing to be afraid of people," Danny yelled out so everyone could hear him.

All of the reporters started to gather around him and Danielle. Not used to the media, she hid behind him as he spoke to them.

"The ghost that 'attacked' wasn't evil. It was me and my sister just having a little fun," he said while taking a few steps sideways so the cameras could see Danielle.

He placed his arm around her shoulders as she hugged his waist, trying to hide from the cameras without actually hiding.

"How could two teenagers possibly be able to cause the water works we all saw?" the same woman reporter asked.

"Hey, I'm the teenager here. Danielle here is only twelve," he said sternly. "I'm surprised none of you people recognize me for what I've done for all of you."

Everyone in the crowd looks at him in confusion at what he just said.

"As for how we were able to do what you all saw, there is a simple explanation," he says as his eyes began to glow bright green.

Suddenly a ring of blue light appeared around his waist. It split in two as it moved up and down his body. He was back to wearing his normal phantom suit as the rings disappeared. Everyone in the crowd gasped as they instantly recognized who he was.

All of the teenage girls screamed in excitement and fainted.

"Dude. It's like…Danny Phantom," a surfer dude in the crowd said.

The whole crowd suddenly was filled with people chattering and girls screaming. Then just as fast as it got loud, it got quiet again, which was odd because it was the paparazzi.

"But a lot of people here saw 'Two' ghosts," another reporter pointed out.

Danny picked up his sister and set her down so that she was sitting on his shoulders. With the crowd silent, she looked around nervously and then looked down at Danny. He blinked an eye up at her in reassurance, and then she looked up at all the cameras pointed at her.

A blue ring appeared around her and moved up and down until she was in her ghost form, complete with normal phantom suit instead of her bathing suit one.

The crowd suddenly exploded with questions.

Becoming over whelmed by the reporters, Danielle bent forward so she could see Danny's face. "Danny, I'm scared," she said in a worried voice.

"I think we'd better lay low for a little while," he said in a scared tone as well. "Like the time after you went swimming at the aquarium."

* * *

_The Fenton's walked with a large tour group through the corridors of a very large passage way that had glass walls that made the passage way look as if it was underwater. _

_Jazz: Oh wow! This is so amazing! _

_Tucker: Oh man, I'm trying to resist jumping in and catching one of these fish for lunch. _

_Sam: Looks like she beat you to it. (Sam pointed at Danielle as she chased after a shark as it ran away from her in terror). _

_Tour guide: HEY! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THERE! _

_Danielle stopped chasing the shark and looked at the tour group underneath her. She instantly recognized her family in the small crowd. _

_Danielle: Hey Danny. (She said as air bubbles escaped her mouth. She waved happily to Danny before she continued chasing after the shark). _

_The whole tour group looks at the Fenton's in anger. The tour guide walks up to them, crosses her arms, and gives them an angered look as she tapped her foot impatiently. _

_Danny lowered his eyebrows so he had a plain looking face. _

_Danny: We're not gunna be allowed back are we? _

* * *

Danielle jumped off his shoulders and flew through the crowd intangible. Danny followed and caught up with Danielle as they got to their friends and family. They both managed to turn the eight others invisible, leaving the media searching frantically for them.

A minute later, they all appear in their hotel window. They looked down at the beach and saw people searching frantically for the ghost pair.

"Good going you two. Now we have to wait a few days before we can go back down there," Sam yelled.

"We can go back down there anytime we want. It's Danny and Danielle that have to lay low for a little while," Kim exclaimed, getting into her face and pointing at Danny and Danielle.

"Get out…of my face…right…now," Sam demanded as she suppressed her anger.

"Calm down Sam. She's right. It's us that have to lay low," Danny said indicating himself and Danielle when he says 'us'.

Sam couldn't help but lower her eye brows in anger. Kim grinned showing her teeth and backed away.

* * *

Scene fades away to Mars where Olympus Mons, the tallest volcano in the solar system long since extinct, begins to rumble.

Suddenly, it explodes in a super eruption, sending Martian debris flying out into space, straight at Earth.

* * *

Two days later, the eight others enter the hotel room after a long day of having fun on the beach. Tucker sat on his bed and spat out a mouthful of sand.

"You need to stop getting yourself thrown into the sand by girls," Sam says to him.

"It was Jazz that threw me into the sand," he complained.

"Well if you hadn't hit on Kim I wouldn't have thrown you into it," Jazz responded to him.

Tucker then hits the side of his head in order to knock some sand out of his ears. He tilts his head sideways and sand pours out of his ear like water coming out of a water faucet.

Maddie picks up a piece of paper that was sitting on top of the night stand next to her bed. "Danielle and I are honing Danielle's freeze powers in the 'Doomed' game on her DS. Will be back later. Love Danny and Danielle." After she finished reading the letter, she set it back down on the night stand. "Well at least their keeping themselves busy."

Jazz and Kim jump onto their bed in unison and turn on the TV. They begin watching CNN.

* * *

Back in outer space, many large pieces of Martian rocks fly towards the moon.

Many get caught in its gravitational pull and collide with it, but the largest gets by and speeds up as it gets closer to earth.

* * *

"The sighting of two Danny Phantom's at Virginia Beach two days has sparked interest among people all across the country," a female news reporter on CNN says.

Then some guy's hand appears on screen and hands her a piece of paper. "What is this?" she asks quietly to the person handing her the paper.

"Just read it," he told her before his hand retreats off screen.

The woman reporter quickly reads it to herself before going back to looking at the camera.

"My boss has just given me some interesting news. Olympus Mons, the largest volcano in the solar system, located on our close neighbor in the sky, Mars, was thought to be extinct. But new satellite images show the large mountain exploding, sending debris hundreds of miles out into space." A small image of the volcano erupting appears in a small box on the screen, next to the reporter.

She continues to speak when Kim speaks up. "That is so awesome. This is going to change history. Who knows what this will reveal about the history of our entire solar system."

"Hmmmmm," Jack says as he rubs his chin with his hand and has a suspicious look on his face.

"Jack, ghosts aren't responsible," Maddie says as she puts her hand on his shoulder, and shakes her head in disappointment.

"Ahh, you just have to ruin my fun don't you," he says disappointingly. He sat on the bed with his chin sitting in his palms.

Back on the television, a man with a terrified look on his face runs onto the screen and stands next to the reporter. "Oh, what now Bob?" she asks in an irritated tone, not trying to be quite this time.

He begins to whisper something into her ear. She nods a couple of times understanding what he's saying, then her eyes widen as she realizes a sudden truth about something terrible.

"Are…are you sure?" she asks in a very worried tone.

He hands her another piece of paper and runs off screen screaming in terror.

She reads the paper to herself, hiding her face behind the paper. When she's done reading she lowers the paper and her eyes are as wide as they could possibly be.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she says with a big gulp. "Something terrible is about to happen. The Olympus Mons eruption had sent debris on a collision course with Earth. The debris has already passed the moon. We estimate the collision to be in less than half an hour. Our scientists would try to predict where it will collide, but they need more time. I'm sorry for the bad news. People of the world, pray to any god you worship, cause I don't think Danny Phantom will be able to save us from this one."

Then Bob runs back onto the screen inches from the camera. He grabs it, shakes it wildly. "Everybody…RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he screams into the camera before the 'Experiencing Technical Difficulties, Please Stay Tuned', appears on the screen.

The group all look at each other with their mouth's hanging wide open after the CNN station goes blank.

"Oh man...this is worse news than when I found out I wasn't mayor anymore," Tucker said in a terrified tone.

* * *

_Danny and Tucker are in the mayor's office of city hall. Tucker is sitting at his desk while Danny examines a book case filled to capacity with encyclopedias. _

_Danny: Dude, this is so awesome. You! The Mayor! _

_Tucker: Been in office a whole two months today. Nothing could dampen this moment. _

_Then the office door opens and two government officials walk in. They are both wearing black suits and sunglasses. One of the men is holding the hand of a monkey that was dressed the same as them. _

_Tucker: Ah, Danny, I want you to meet my personal mayoral body guards. _

_Man 1: Actually we're not your body guards anymore. _

_Man 2: In fact...your not mayor anymore. _

_Tucker: WHAT!_

_Man 1: The citizens have cast their votes and it has been determined that they want Bobo the chimp to be mayor of Amity Park more than you. _

_Bobo the Chimp: Ohhh ohhh ohhh ahhh ahhh ahhh. (He does this as he jumps up and down and bangs his chest). _

_Tucker: I demand a recount! _

_Man 2: It was actually a landslide victory for Bobo. _

_Man 1: Out of the whole town...you only got one vote. _

_Tucker: That's bogus! I only got one vote! _

_Danny: Your welcome for that one vote by the way. _

_Tucker: I was never told about another election anyway. How could I have lost to a chimp! _

_Man 2: He ran a very powerful campaign by scratching his butt in public and eating the fleas he picked out of his fur. _

_Man 1: You have to be out of here in the next 60 seconds or we will be forced to remove you. _

_Man 2: It would be very embarrassing for you so we suggest you leave on your own. _

_Tucker: This can't be happening to me...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! _

* * *

Then in unison, without saying anything, they all look at the Nintendo DS sitting on Danielle's bed.

The green light on the game indicated it was on so Danny and Danielle could use it.

* * *

**Chapter 12- A Working Vacation:**

Inside Doomed, Danielle is flying at full speed as Blue beams of energy hit the ground behind her, covering the area in ice and snow.

"Common Danielle. You gotta attack back," Danny said as he fired a blue beam at his younger sister. He was flying behind her at top speed as well.

Just before the freeze beam hits her, she flies sideways, touches down on the ground and launches herself back at Danny with her fists glowing with green ecto-energy.

"Fine…I will," she yells as she winds up and brings her fist around to hit Danny as she gets close enough to him, but Danny catches her glowing fist in his and freezes her hand. She gasps and tires to pull her frozen hand free as Danny held on with his.

"Rule 1: No Ghost Attacks. Rule 2: No Physical Attacks. Rule 3: No Ghost Attacks. Rule 4: You can only use Freeze Attacks. (He charges up his other hand with another freeze attack). And Rule 5: No Ghost Attacks!" he yells as he brings his hand around and hits her with a freeze attack at POINT BLANK RANGE.

Danielle crashes to the ground before getting covered in more than a foot of snow. Danny lands on the ground at the edge of where the snow ended and the ground began. Danielle sits up in the snow and looks up at him with a disappointed look. "You said no ghost attacks three times."

"I like that part of the lesson," he responded.

"Danny. For some reason I can only use it when I'm not in control. And when that happens, your life becomes endangered," she says in a worried tone.

"And that is why we need to teach you to control it, so it doesn't happen again," he says before turning and stepping a few feet away.

"Oh man...this is harder than the time I had to catch Cujo when he was running through that china shop," Danielle complained.

* * *

_Chinese man: Ok...Who buy 10 square mile of Chinese desert? We have two dolla, two dolla, two dolla, do we have two fify, two fify. Anyone have tree dolla, tree dolla, tree dolla. Do I hear a four dolla? _

_A crash is heard on other side of room. Cujo phases through the wall with Danielle in short pursuit. She was panting heavily as she tried to catch the ghost dog. _

_Danielle: Why is this stupid dog running away? I gave him his toy back...what does he want in this place? _

_Chinese man: Get big dog out ov here. No come back. _

_Danielle: I'm trying, I'm trying. (Crash). Cujo! NO! Put that down. Put that down right now! _

_Cujo had grabbed a sheet of paper that was sitting on the table next to auctioneer. _

_Chinese man: That deed to Great Wall ov China! Your big dog ruin. You buy. 200 dolla. _

_Danielle grabs Cujo by his collar and leads him out front door. _

_Danielle: I don't have that kind of money. Sorry bout your shop. _

* * *

"Alright, let's start over...again," he says with his back to her as she stands up in the snow. He turned to face her. She looked up at him and saw that he had a serious face. "Let the cold inside you build up until it has nowhere else to go but out," he told her.

"Alright Danny, I'll try...again." She gets into a defensive position and closes her eyes tightly and grits her teeth together.

After a minute of struggling, a blue mist forms around her as her core temperature dropped rapidly. As icicles began to form on her bangs, she opened her eyes. They were glowing bright blue.

She lets out a scream as the mist around her begins to glow and then explodes, covering the area in snow and ice. She falls down on her back and leans up on her arms. She looks around and sees what she just did.

"Danny! It worked, I did it. I…" She looks up at Danny, who, just like Frostbite when Danny first did this, was frozen solid. He had a congratulatory look on his face as he gave her two thumbs-up.

"Opps," she said innocently. "Sorry."

* * *

After Danny had defrosted, he had some targets set up in a circle around them, like Frostbite did for him. He charged up his hands with blue energy and shot icicles out of his hands and impaled the targets dead center, he'd been practicing over the last few months.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Danielle asked him in amazement.

"Let the energy build up until it has nowhere to go," he instructed her. "Only this time, build it up in your hands and take aim before the power is released."

She nodded in understanding her task. She concentrated the cold into her hands as they began to glow with a blue mist. She raised her hands and took aim at the targets.

Icicles indeed came out of her hands and hit the targets. Only one difference, one BIG difference. They were huge. Icicles the size 18-wheelers, hit the targets and reduced them to wood chippings.

"Cool!" Danielle yelled excitedly as she looked at her hands and then at her older brother.

His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were opened as wide as they could get. He was speechless.

"Ha ha, mine are bigger than yours," Danielle said in a mocking tone.

"How is this possible?" he asked himself. "That's more impossible than trying to do Lancer's math tests."

* * *

_Danny sat in class after Mr. Lancer had passed out a math test to the whole class. _

_Mr. Lancer: Ok, now pass this exam and you will all receive passing grades for this class. Begin the test. _

_Danny looks down at his test and notices it was nothing buy easy addition questions. _

_Danny: This is going to be a snap. (He starts writing down answers as fast as he could). _

_Mr. Lancer: Mr. Fenton...Mr. Fenton...MR. FENTON! WAKE UP!_

_Danny was only dreaming. He had fallen asleep on his test and was drooling all over it. Mr. Lancer walks up to him and pulls the test out from underneath Danny's head. _

_Mr. Lancer: Well I know someone who's going to be staying after class today. _

* * *

Danielle started tugging on his arm. "So what's next?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment before picking up a small rock and tossed it high into the air. He used his eyes to freeze it in mid air. A ball of ice the size of a baseball hit the ground with a thud.

"Now you give it a try," he encourages her.

She picked up a rock and tossed it into the air just as he did. She followed it with her eyes as they began to glow blue.

Like before she was letting the cold build up within her eyes and had to simply be looking at her target when the cold built up to the point at which it had nowhere else to go. Rays of blue light shot out of her eyes and hit the rock dead on.

"Good job Danielle," Danny congratulated her after he saw her hit it, but he wasn't watching as the ball of ice grew to the size of a van.

He looked up just in time to see it fall on top of him. He doesn't even have enough time to react with a frightened face.

He sticks his hand out from underneath it and it starts twitching. Danielle puts her hands to her mouth, closes her eyes tightly and laughs to herself.

"This is really fun Danny. What can we do now?" she asked through her chuckles.

Danny rolled the ball of ice off and stood up as he stretched his back. "Now we just have to work on controlling how much you let out at once," he said as her walked up to her and scuffled her hair.

Next thing they knew, they are standing in complete darkness. "What's going on?" Danielle asked in fright.

Danny pulled his sister in close to him so she wasn't as scared. "I don't know."

Suddenly, what appeared to be a rectangular doorway made of light, appeared above them. "YAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed as they were both sucked into the rectangular doorway above them.

* * *

The Martian meteor enters Earth's atmosphere and began to burn up over China.

Seconds later it is seen over Turkey and then Italy.

Soon, it was only a couple hundred feet in the air.

As it approached The Strait of Gibraltar, people on The Gibraltar Bridge began screaming as it approached.

It passed over the top of the bridge by mere feet and continued out into the Atlantic Ocean.

It made contact with the surface of the water just 25 miles past the Strait of Gibraltar.

Upon contact with the water, a 500 foot wave formed and began to move across the Atlantic Ocean as it began to expand and got wider and wider.

* * *

The DS was in Jazz's hands. She had turned it off on purpose in order to get Danny and Danielle out as fast as possible. The machine began to crackle with electricity and sparks flew from the screen.

"Did it work?" Becky asked when it stopped crackling and the sparks stopped coming.

Suddenly two blurs of black and white light flew out of the screen and landed on the floor in the forms of Danny and Danielle.

"Guys! What the heck was that for! Danielle and I were practicing on honing her freezing powers," he yelled at them, indicating her with his hands.

"No time to explain," Sam told him. "We've got a bigger problem than the time we were chased out of that McDonalds in India."

* * *

_Danny, Danielle, Sam and Tucker run out of a McDonald's with many people chasing after them. _

_Tucker: Why are they chasing us!_

_Danielle: Maybe because you asked for a hamburger from people who worship cows as a symbol of unselfish giving._

_Sam: Yeah, that'll do it. _

_Danny: Stop talking and just keep running!_

* * *

"Danny, we don't have time to tell you why, just look at the news," Jazz told him, indicating the TV by pointing at the screen.

CNN had finally got back up and running. The woman reporter was behind her desk and didn't look as worried as she was, but she still looked pretty worried. "We are extremely lucky today. The Martian Asteroid missed hitting any land mass and made contact with the water approximately 25 miles outside the Strait of Gibraltar."

Danny scowled back at his family and friends. "You guys stopped our training session for a near miss that didn't even harm anyone! Common Danielle. We're going back." He grabbed the DS from Jazz and turned it back on.

"Um Danny, keep watching the news," Tucker said as he pointed at the TV.

The reporter continued. "Unfortunately, as a result of making contact with water. A 500 foot tsunami is now racing across the Atlantic ocean straight for the Eastern coastline of North America and the Caribbean. ETA in about 3 hours…Wait…I'm getting word that our news anchorman Tom Weekly in Wisconsin is currently interviewing Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius."

A shiver goes down her spin as she says his name. "We now take you live to Wisconsin. Tom."

"Thanks Darleen. Tom Weekly here with… (Gulp)...Vlad Masters. Mr. Masters…rumors have it you are responsible for these devastating events that are occurring. Is this true and if not how can we trust you?"

"Well Tom, I'm not going to lie. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE! And to back myself up, to prevent myself from being hunted like an animal, I wouldn't dare think of endangering the whole planet again."

"He is one seriously crazed up Froot Loop," Danny and Kim say in unison. They both blush when they realize what they both just said.

Vlad then looked into the camera. "And Daniel, I know you're watching. I AM NOT…A…FROOT…LOOP!" After saying this, he slammed the door to his mansion leaving Tom and the camera man standing outside in bewilderment.

"Ohh kaay, back to you Darleen."

"How did he know that?" Kim asks.

Danny holds up the remote and turns off the TV. "Oh great, now what?" he asked himself.

"AHHHHH! We're gunna get killed by a tsunami," Nicole screamed.

They then heard screaming coming from outside. They all rushed to the window and saw that every square foot of road was filled with people running away from the beach.

"Great. Just what I needed. A working vacation! Like I don't have enough weight on my shoulders!" Danny said in frustration before closing the blinds.

* * *

_Danny is wandering in the forest by himself. He takes a deep breath of fresh air and sighs in relief. _

_Danny: Man it is so peaceful out here. Uh oh...it's starting to get dark...better light a fire. _

_He picks up two sticks and makes a fire the old fashion way. After he got the fire started, he sat back and relaxed. Then Smokey the Bear walks out of the forest and stomps out the fire. _

_Danny: Dude, dude, dude...What the heck are you doing? _

_Smokey: It is very unsafe to start a fire in the middle of the woods. It could spread and cause a wildfire. _

_Danny: I knew that...That's why I was keeping a close eye on it. _

_Smokey: That doesn't matter. Just remember this..."Only you can prevent wildfires." _

_Danny: Gee...thanks for the tip. _

_Smokey: No really...'Only you' can prevent wildfires. I'm getting too old for this job and nobody else wants to do it. Should a wildfire ever start...only you can stop it. _

_Danny: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

* * *

**Chapter 13- Plan and Use of Action:**

"Danny you have to come up with a plan," Sam said in a very worried tone.

"What! What do you want me to do! It's a wall of water. How am I supposed to stop it!" he yelled in frustration.

"Can you try to make it intangible?" his mother asked him.

"You want me…to make something that big…intangible? How would I go about doing that? I can't make something that big intangible," Danny vented. "Besides making water by itself intangible is hard enough as it is."

"Could you possibly blast it away?" Nicole asked.

"I can't make an ecto-beam that big," he said as sat down on a bed in frustration.

"You could freeze it couldn't you?" Jazz asks him.

"That would probably work if I wasn't the only one that could do it," he said in a huff. "Oh man...this going to be harder than trying to arm wrestle Hercules."

* * *

_In the ghost zone, Danny is arm wrestling a ghost form of Hercules in Pandora's Greek realm. They are both struggling to get the upper hand on the other. _

_Danny's arm begins to tire and Hercules takes advantage. _

_Danny's hand hits the table with a loud 'THUD'. _

_Hercules: YES! I won. I won. I won. _

_Pandora: We all knew you were going to win from the start...so stop celebrating...you aren't any better than you were before. _

_Danny: No...he succeeded in nearly breaking my arm. _

_He rubs his throbbing hand and stands up and walks away from table. _

* * *

Everyone gets disappointed when he says this. Danielle coughs to get everyone's attention.

When they all look at her, she shoots an ice beam out of her eyes into one of the bathrooms and freezes the walls, floor and ceiling. "I can help," she said as her eyes stopped glowing.

"I'd let you if you could control your freeze powers a little better…I swear I would, but they're not developed enough yet," he says sadly.

"Oh common! I can do it Danny. Just tell me what to do. I can handle it. Just give me a chance, pleeeeease," Danielle pleaded with him. By now she was down on the floor on her knees begging Danny to let her help.

He looked down at her puppy dog eyed face. "Oh man. I can't say no to that face. Alright you can help. I have a plan that could work, but only if you can handle it," he warned her.

She jumps up onto her feet in excitement. "I can do it Danny, just like the time we dropped that dime off the Empire State Building."

* * *

_Danny, Danielle and Jazz look at the view of N.Y.C. from on top of the E.S.B. _

_Jazz: Man...it looks absolutely amazing from up here doesn't it? _

_Danny: Yeah, it sure is...You got the dime? _

_Danielle: Yup, right here. _

_She turns around and rolls a gigantic rock wheel over to the edge of the building. _

_Jazz: Are you sure Mr. Krabs won't mind if we use this? _

_Danny: Nah. Ok girls. PUSH!_

_All three of them roll it over the edge of the building. It falls to the ground at high speed. They look over the edge and watch it fall._

_Danielle: Those people had better move fast. _

_Jazz: Hopefully they look up soon. _

_Danny: (He cups his hands over his mouth). HEADS UP! _

_BAMMMMM. A woman screams at the top of her lungs. Multiple car alarms start blaring out._

_Danny, Danielle and Jazz's eyes bulge out with fear. They all gulp loudly and back away from the edge slowly. They then run for the roof exit just as police sirens, fire truck sirens and ambulances are heard fast approaching. _

* * *

"Just say the plan," Danielle asked of him.

"Ok here's my plan." He laid it all out to them within a few minutes.

"The reporter said it will hit land in about three hours. What we are going to have to do is fly out to the wave and split up and fly along it in opposite directions until we both get to the northern and southern ends. Danielle will fly north until she reached the northern tip of the wave. I will do the same, only I would go south. When we reach our spots, we will use our freeze powers and freeze the ends of the wave. Using a continuous stream of energy, we will fly along the top of the wave, freezing it as we go. If we can handle it, we should meet each other in the middle, freezing the whole wave just before it reaches the coast line. We are both going to have to freeze about 2000 miles of water if we're going to be successful. If we succeed, there will be a 'V' shaped wall of ice remaining."

"Why do you have to fly out to the ends of the wave before you start freezing it?" Jazz asks him.

"Because if we start freezing it from the middle, the ends will continue to expand to the north and the south, flooding Canada and South America. If we go to the ends first, we will freeze the wave without it expanding. If we do that, then the water in the middle will continue to move forwards, creating a V shape. Hopefully we will be able to freeze the whole thing before it makes contact with land."

Danielle was wide eyed when Danny finished. "Oh boy," she said before laughing nervously.

"How come you get bad grades in math and geometry, but when the country is in danger, you show signs of absolute brilliance?" Jazz asked him.

"No time to figure that out now," he says, brushing off the question. "This is the only plan we have."

He then shifts his attention to Danielle. "If we can't do it Danielle we're gunna end up living in a world where half of North America is flooded, Tucker is a drunk in a bar, Sam is the Queen of England, Jazz is tied up in a psych ward somewhere, Mom is married to Vlad, Dad is teaching math at Harvard, and for some reason all hotel rooms are gunna have chalkboards in them like this one." He indicates that he had been writing out his entire plan on a chalk board that hadn't been seen in the room until now.

"Well you two had better get to it…now! People are starting to loot electronic stores already," Kim says as she looks out the window.

Danny looked at Danielle who was shaking with nervousness. "You gunna be alright?" he asked his little sister.

She gulped loudly. "Let's do it," she says in a much more confident tone. She and Danny lifted up into the air.

"We're going to need some Fenton Phones," Danny said to his parents. "So Danielle and I can stay in contact."

His father pulled a pair out of a bag and tossed them to him. Danny gave one to Danielle, who proceeded to put it in her ear.

"Well…see you guys in a little bit," Danny said to his friends and family before flying out the window.

"Bye guys," Danielle said sadly to everyone before she followed Danny out the window.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, they could no longer see land.

"Remember Danielle, you're going north and I'm going south. And don't start freezing it until you get to your end," Danny reminded her,

"When should we activate our ear phones?" she asked him.

"Right after we split up," he told her. "After you start freezing your half, I want you to stay in contact with me. If you can't handle the burden I want to know you can't go any farther."

"Don't worry Danny. I'll make it. I know I will. I don't want to upstage you, but if you can do it, then so can I," she said with much confidence.

* * *

_Danny skateboards down the road as fast as he could. He jumped into the air and rode down the railing of a set of stairs. _

_Danielle skateboards down the road behind him. She jumped into the air, but the skateboard stayed on the ground. It went down the steps while Danielle hit the railing and slid down it on her back. _

_She lands on the ground at the bottom of the steps. She opens her eyes to see Danny standing over her. He looked worried. _

_Danielle: I'm Ok, (she reassured him before standing up and stretching her back). _

* * *

_Danny and Danielle are painting pictures in the kitchen. Danielle finished hers first. _

_Danielle: I'm done! Look what I painted. _

_Danny: What is it? _

_Danielle: It's a picture of the cow jumping over the moon, what's it look like?_

_Danny: Like a person squished a spider with a white plate. _

_Danielle: Oh and like you can do better. What did you paint? _

_Danny turned his painting around to reveal a painting of 13 people standing at a dinner table. _

_Danielle cocked an eyebrow. _

_Danielle: You drew a bunch of people eating supper?_

_Jazz walked into the room. She gasped when she saw Danny's painting. _

_Jazz: Oh my god! This is the best amateur painting of Leonardo da Vinci's 'Last Supper' that I have ever seen. Good job Danny. _

_Danielle: Hey Jazz look at what I painted. _

_Jazz: Why did you draw a picture of a squished spider next to a dinner plate? _

* * *

_Danny and Danielle are playing chess. Danielle moves her first piece, then Danny moves his first piece. _

_Danny: Checkmate!_

_Danielle examines the chess board and pouts when she realizes Danny beat her with one move. _

* * *

This put a smile on his face as they flew farther out to sea.

After another half hour had passed, they were still flying over the Atlantic. Suddenly Danny saw something ahead of them.

"Danielle, you see that?" he asked her as he pointed to the wall of water they were fast approaching.

"Yeah…I see it," she answers with a loud nervous gulp.

"This is it Danielle. Turn on your ear phone," Danny instructed her as he turned his on.

"Already done Danny," Danielle tells him.

"I'll see you when we've frozen this entire thing." And with that, they both turned and both went their separate ways as they began their search for the expanding ends of the wave.

Before too long, Danny saw the southern end of the wave. "Danielle, I'm coming up on the southern end of the wave. How you doing?" he asked her.

"Well Danny I don't have any idea how much longer I have before I get there. I mean I don't think this wave has a northern…oh look there it goes."

"What!"

"I kinda flew passed it," she says nervously.

"Alright Danielle you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she says as she charged up her hands with blue energy.

"Alrighty then. Fire and just keep on firing. Don't let it up until you meet back up with me alright."

"Got it Danny." And with that they both fired their beams at the wave freezing the ends solid. They both began to follow the plan by flying along the top of the wave, freezing it as they passed over.

After a few minutes of continuous freezing, Danielle was starting to tire. "Danny…I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Common Dani, you know what's at stake here."

"I know Danny, but you were right. I can't do it for much longer."

'I should never have let her do this', he thought to himself. 'If she runs out of energy while over open water, I won't be able to live with myself'.

* * *

Back on land, the others watched CNN as the reporter shows satellite images of what looked like two separate lines of ice converging on each other over what used to be the ends of the tsunami. "Each wall of ice is about 1000 miles long," the woman reporter says as the picture disappears from the screen.

"I can't believe his plan is actually working," Becky said in excitement.

"Yeah…but for how much longer?" Kim asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Danny," Jazz said to herself quietly as she feared for her brother and sister.

* * *

After more time had passed, the plan was almost completed. By now Danny was starting to run low on energy, he could only imagine Danielle's condition. He looked to his right to see if he could see her. He didn't know why he even bothered.

He looked ahead and saw a thin glimpse of land. As he got closer he realized he was approaching Virginia Beach. "No, I've got to get there faster," he said in frustration.

His need to get there faster worked for him. He picked up his speed, but realized the wave would make contact with land in about a minute.

He started to get worried about everyone's safety. He then caught a glimpse of something to his right. Danielle was still going. She was still freezing the wave under her, but she was starting to look weakened.

"Danielle, you're almost done. You can do it," he told her, but she didn't answer back. "Danielle? Danielle!" She still didn't answer. She was too weak to answer.

Thinking quickly Danny said something that would wake her up. In Vlad's voice he says, "Time to examine your remains."

"YAAAAAAH!" she screamed in terror as her eyes opened and she searched around for the man she hated the most.

"Now that I've got your attention, think you can pick up the pace and finish the job?" Danny asked through the phones.

"I think so," she responded weakly.

* * *

Back on shore, only a few people remained. Their friends and family stayed up in the hotel room and watched as the wall of water drew closer. The people on the beach watched as the water retreated into the approaching wall of water.

Danny and Danielle drew closer and closer together as the wave came onto the beach. People started to run into the streets as the front of the wave swept away chairs and umbrellas on the beach.

Within a matter of seconds, the wave left the beach and was in the streets. The water was about to hit the hotels. Everyone of the phantom's friends and family started to scream as the water approached the window.

Suddenly it froze solid inches from the window. The two walls of ice converged just before any buildings were damaged or before anybody was swept away by the water.

Up in the sky Danny stopped his flight. "Danielle!" he called out as he looked around for her.

She had turned human due to becoming too weak and was falling towards the ground.

Danny flew down as fast as he could and caught her in his arms. She was unconscious for the second time in less than a week.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Frostbite's Surprise:**

Danny landed on the ground with the wall of ice directly behind him. People were already starting to return to the scene as Danny held his little sister in his arms.

Everybody gathered around him and started cheering his name. "Danny! Danny! Danny! Danny! Danny!" They continued cheering for him because he had just saved the lives of so many once again.

He had microphones shoved in his face and people were asking him numerous questions that weren't audible to him or anyone else. He started to freak when Danielle opened her eyes and said his name. He turned invisible and walked out of the crowd of people as they searched for him.

Back at the hotel room, he phased through the door and became visible. Just as he did so Sam, Jazz and Kim all ran up to him and either jumped onto him, embraced him tightly or just knocked over the whole group upon colliding with the others. All five of them ended up on the floor in a heap.

Danny stood up, picked up Danielle and walked her over to a bed where he placed her down and covered her with blankets.

"Danny, that was so cool," Jazz said as she gave him another hug.

"Yeah dude. That was cooler than the time you got us those VIP tickets to see 'The Matrix'," Tucker said in excitement.

* * *

_Morpheus: What is the Matrix? Control. The Matrix is a computer-generated dream world built to keep us under control in order to change a human being into this. [He holds up a Duracell battery.]_

_Neo: No, I don't believe it. It's not possible. _

_Morpheus: I didn't say it would be easy, Neo. I just said it would be the truth. _

_Neo: No. Let me out. LET ME OUT! But before you do...where is that crunching noise coming from?_

_They both go silent as they search for the crunching noise. They both look down at Danny and Tucker. They are both eating popcorn as they sit in movie theater chairs only a few yards away from them._

_Tucker: (Eats handful of popcorn). Dude these VIP seats are so awesome! They both look so real._

_Danny: I know. (Eats handful of popcorn)._

* * *

"That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen," Kim said excitedly as she too gave Danny a hug.

She took longer than Jazz though. "Uh Kim, you wanna stop hugging me now?" Danny asked her after she didn't let up for about ten seconds.

"Oh…sorry," she apologized after she let go of him. She blushed as she backed away.

He turned human and went straight to his bed without even greeting anybody else in the room.

* * *

When Danny woke up he was in the Fenton RV. Danielle was lying in the seat next to him. Once again she was laying her head in his lap. Everyone else was sleeping as well.

He was in the back seat so he couldn't see either of his parents in the front. He looked out the window and noticed it was pitch black out. There were no other cars on the road, and the RV wasn't swerving in the road so he guessed his mom was driving.

He looked back down at his little sister as she moved in her sleep. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You did good little sis. You did good," he said to her quietly, so as to not wake her or anyone else.

He leans his head on the window and looked out of it as the RV drove down the road and off into the night.

* * *

A few days later on CNN, the woman reporter talks about how many lives were saved when Danny Phantom managed to freeze the entire tsunami before it reached the coastline, with the exception of a little bit of Virginia Beach.

She goes on to say he had help from his supposed little sister, who has been dubbed Dani Phantom, with an 'I.'

"Once again, the world, or at least half of America, is in deep debt to our world's hero's," the reporter said happily.

As it would turn out; Danny, Danielle, Jazz and Kim were watching it on a small screen in the Specter Speeder. "So how many times have you saved the world by now?" Kim asked curiously.

"I lost count after fighting the Ghost King," Danny told her as he focused on pushing a few buttons on the Speeders dashboard.

They were in the Fenton's lab as Jazz started up the vehicle for a trip back into the Ghost Zone. With the use of a remote, she pushed a button and the doors to the portal opened up.

"Oh, I'm so excited. I can't believe I get to see what the Ghost Zone looks like," Kim squealed.

"Are we gunna get lost again?" Danielle asked in a worried tone.

"Not this time Danielle," Danny reassured her as he settled into his seat. "We're going straight to Frostbite's realm, and I know exactly where that is."

"Which is why you will be driving," Jazz said as she stood up at ushered Danny to sit in the driver's seat.

"Oh alright," Danny huffed as he took the wheel. He pushed the gas pedal with his foot and they took off into the swirling vortex that made the barrier to the real world and the Ghost Zone.

On the other side, Kim gasped and let her mouth hang open as she took in the view. "Oh my god! It's a green realm that just seems to go on forever?"

"That's basically all it is," Danny told her.

Every now and then, they would pass by a door that just seemed to be floating. There was even the occasional misty ghost that would pass by a window every now and then.

"So, why are we going to visit Frostbite again?" Jazz asked.

"We are going to go see if he can help Danielle regulate how much of her ice power she uses at once," Danny said as he swerved around a cluster of floating doors.

An image of the giant ice ball that surrounded Danny, formed in Danielle's mind. She giggled at the thought.

"So what's Frostbite look like?" Kim asked as she leaned on the back of the front seat between Danny and Jazz.

"He kinda looks like a ghostly form of the abominable snowman, but he doesn't act the part," Danny answered her.

She gulped nervously upon hearing this.

"Oh don't worry about seeing him," Danny reassured her. "There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of."

"So how much longer is the ghost's Spring Break truce gunna last?" Danielle asked.

"Before we left the Ecto-Beach, Frostbite told me it was going to end at noon…TODAY!" Danny told them.

Jazz looked at her watch. "It's 9:00 AM right now, so we've got another three hours of safe passage before all rules are out the window," Jazz announced. "We're gunna have to be careful when we're leaving."

"Oh we'll be just fine," Danny said in a reassuring tone.

After a few minutes passed by, Danielle was starting to get impatient. "How much longer until we get there?" she asked like a little annoying kid from the backseat with Kim.

Danny pointed ahead of them towards what looked like an ice cavern. "That is the entrance to Frostbite's realm," he informs the three girls.

He steered the Specter Speeder down into the cave and followed it until they came into an opening. The land they were in was being rebuilt. Like Frostbite said, they had to melt all of the ice to make the beach. Many of the people in the realm were using their freeze powers to cover the lands with snow and ice once again.

Danny landed the vehicle outside what appeared to be Frostbite's ice castle. He had been waiting for them because he walked up to them as they got out of the vehicle wearing warm winter coats.

As he loomed over them and greeted them kindly, Kim just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why is she staring at me?" Frostbite questioned when he noticed Kim was staring at time.

When he questioned about her, Kim freaked and coward behind Danny for protection out of fear of Frostbite. She grabbed the back of his shoulders and shook violently as she poked her head out from behind him and looked up at Frostbite, who continued to look down on her with a concerned look.

"Sorry about her," Danny said to Frostbite. "This is her first time in the Ghost Zone and you're the first ghost besides me and Danielle that she's seen."

"Say no more, perfectly understandable," Frostbite said happily, putting up his hand to stop Danny from explaining farther as he felt pity for the young girl hiding behind Danny. "So what is the meaning of your visit Great One and friends?" Frostbite asked, changing the subject.

"If you can take us to the same training arena where you taught me to use and control my freeze powers…you'll understand exactly why we're here," Danny explained to him.

"Very well," Frostbite acknowledged. "Follow me," he asked the four kids by waving for them to follow him into the cave entrance behind him.

Minutes later, the five of them were in the same ring that Frostbite used to teach Danny to use his ice powers.

Danny and Danielle were now in their ghost forms. Danny took aim at the targets that were encircled around them and fired icicles at them, nailing them all in the center.

"Very good Great One," Frostbite congratulated him. "I see you've been practicing."

"Alright Danielle…your turn," Danny said to her.

"Her?" Frostbite asked with a cocked eyebrow.

As she charged up her hands and took aim at the targets, Danny yelled, "Take cover!" He, Jazz and Kim jumped behind a conveniently placed rock.

Frostbite cocked an eyebrow at them in confusion before looking back at Danielle who continued to build up her energy.

Suddenly, she once again shot 18-wheeler sized icicles out of her hands at the targets, turning them into wood chippings. Some of the people of Frostbite's realm were watching and screamed as the gigantic icicles plowed into them.

Frostbites mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bulging in surprise after everything had quieted down.

Danny and the two other girls came out from behind the rock. "That is why we're here," Danny said as he pointed at the gigantic icicles that we're sitting in front of them. "She developed her own freeze powers not too long ago and needs to learn to use them. I took it upon myself to teach her. She can now use the power, but she can't regulate it. We need your help in teaching her to use only what is needed for a fight."

Frostbite laughed loudly at this and wiped away a tear. "It would be my honor of teaching young Danielle here to regulate how much freeze power she uses at once," he said happily.

"Excellent!" Danny, Jazz and Kim said in unison.

"So…when do we start?" Danielle asked Frostbite in anticipation.

"Ok, so in order for me to teach you to regulate your power…we will need some ghostly volunteers to act as targets," Frostbite told her loud enough for the people of his realm watching to hear.

They all screamed and ran out of the stadium in terror. The group of five couldn't help but laugh hysterically as the story came to an end.

**FIN**


End file.
